A Girl's Best Friend
by pixiedust1985
Summary: Hi, This is my very 1st fanfic. I would really love it if I could get some help from more experience writers to help me. In this story that I have dreaming about, Kagome accidentally brings her best friend though the well. Guess who it is? Its a crossover
1. Chapter 1

Kagome have been on a regular schedule about going back & forth from home to the feudal era for a while now

Kagome have been on a regular schedule about going back & forth from home to the feudal era for a while now. She is at home every week and with Inuyasha & the gang every Friday, Saturday & Sunday. At first Inuyasha was very upset with this idea but new that Kagome really want to stay on top with education. When she is with them she works very hard also in helping her friends fight demons. She has improved a lot since she started helping Inuyasha fight demons.

It was very early in the morning when Kagome got up and started to get her stuff together. She got her notebook that she have been writing in almost every night and the first aid box packed in her yellow back pack. She took at all the food & other supplies that could be helpful for Inuyaha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin. Yea Rin and Sesshomaru has joined the group because Kagome has helped rescue Rin numerous times. Kagome also protected Sesshomaru against Naraku once. So he actually feels that he should repay her. Not only that, he wants to solve the mystery around Kagome. He feels drown to her and he wants to figure out why? Why does this human girl have such an effect on this Lord Sesshomaru? So until he figures out the girl he decides to stay with his half brother's group. This was another thing Inuyasha was very, no extremely upset about. Inuyasha does not want or care for Sesshomaru being with the group. But after talking to Kagome and seeing that it might be easier to defeat Naraku with his brother, he eventually gave in. They often have little fights and shot insult to each other on a daily bases which is not out of the ordinary now.

"Okay I believe that is it. I better go now so I can get ready for school." Kagome said to herself.

She exits the hut and starts to walk to the well. When she got there she decides to leave a note for Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha,_

_I have gone home for school of course. I will be back by sun down on Friday. I'll meet you here. Okay. I'll see you soon._

_Kagome_

She looked at the note and placed it on the edge of the well and put a rock on it so it don't blow away. Before she got into the well she stop and looked around thinking maybe she should go and find Inuyasha first before she leaves but she looked at her watch and notice it is was getting late. Kagome jumped in the well and a flash of blue light engulf her taking her back to her time, the modern era.

Kagome climb out of the well and close the well house doors and run to her house. She opens the door to see her mom already in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Hi dear, how have you been? Do you need to bathe before breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"Yea, mom I am going to take a shower first, get ready for school and come down to eat a quick breakfast okay." Kagome said thinking her mom is the best mom in the world for helping her out and putting up with her being gone.

Kagome went up the stairs and got ready for school, came back down and ate with her brother, Sota, gramps and her mother. After she finish she ran out the door and headed for school. School went on like usual and Kagome got back her test scores and notice a great improvement since she started this new schedule in only going to the Feudal era every weekend. Every now and then she gets back a little late but her friends, Ayumi Yuka and Eri, help her by giving her notes on whatever she missed. Kagome even started to finish most of her work at the school library. After an hour of school work in the library, Kagome thought it was time to get home and start getting stuff together so all she has to do after school Friday was go home, get her stuff and go down the well. As she was walking out of the library she notices a flyer on the bulletin board.

_**Summer Break Is Here!!**_

'Great' Kagome thought. 'That means 8 weeks of no school. No wonder the teachers are giving us a lot of review work to do. How could I forget about summer break? Well I have been really busy lately. That means I get to stay in the feudal era longer than 3 or 4 days at a time. Oh, that also means that I have to bring a lot of supplies and extra clothes with me too.'

Kagome continued out of the school, walking home. While she was walking home, she stops at the park that was on the way. She stops and started to remember the very first and only friend that she made here. She remembers playing tag and swinging on the swing with him pushing her higher and higher. She remembers him bring her candy and flowers that he picked on the way to the park. She remembers him standing up for her.

'I wonder how he is doing.' Kagome thought. He left before her 15th birthday to become a "solider." He was 5 years older than her but she did not care. She used to write him every day until things got complicated with the feudal era. Then she only him when she got the time. 'I am going to write him today' she thought again. After spending a 30 minutes remembering her childhood friend, she continued on home.

When Kagome walked though the door to her house, she found Sota on the couch watching T.V. and her mom in the kitchen as usual. She got a snack from the kitchen and started to walk up stairs to her room until her mom said "Kagome, you have a little surprise in your room and you also have this letter." Kagome stopped dead on the 2nd step and turn around slowly. "What's up stairs mom? Who is the letter from?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm but her mom can still hear the excitement in it. "Well, I'm not going to say but I do want you to read your letter first." Her mom says smiling to her. Kagome quickly jump down from the steps and grab the letter from her mom. "Can I read it while going to my surprise upstairs?" Kagome asked. "Only if you walk slowly." Her mom said. Kagome was jumping up and down and was very excited about her surprise. "DEAL" she says hugging her mom. Then she looks at her letter and there was no return address on it but she recognizes the hand writing on the letter. 'It's from him' her thought opening the letter while slowly walking up the stairs.

_Dear Kagome, _

_First let me ask you how it's been? I cannot explain how much I miss you. Its been 3 years since I seen you and not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Do you remember the day we met? I couldn't believe that nobody was playing with you. You were really cute but sad. Ever since then I promised you that I will always b there for you, right. I am very sorry that I had to leave you 3 years ago. But I did not leave you alone. I know I was your only friend but I remember you making friends with those 3 girls that we met while I was walking you to school. I forgot their names but I am sure you know who I am talking about. You know I haven't been getting letters from you like I use to. I guess you must really be busy with school. Or maybe you had been making more friends. Or you have someone special that you have not told me about. This brings me to the question you asked me on your last letter to me. Why did you ask me that? To tell you the truth, love is very difficult. Why don't we talk about it? I am sure it would be a very long conversation. ………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Well, are you going to open your door…………………………………………………….._

At that moment Kagome was frozen at her door, 'Is he here?' she thought she slowly open the door and look inside and her room was empty. She frowns and felt sad and mad at herself for getting her hopes up. She walked in her room and turn to close the door, when he jumps out from behind the door. Kagome screamed. "CLOUD!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome could not believe that her first and very best friend is here

Kagome could not believe that her first and very best friend is here. She pulls him toward her and she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big hug. Cloud wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her gently. Their embrace lasted for 5 minutes which seems long enough for Kagome but not for Cloud. Cloud was a very handsome man, with blonde sort of spiked hair. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with one shoulder pad armor on the left with a black leather sleeve on the side only. He had black boots also. His muscles on the right arm were perfectly sculptured, though she cannot see his bare left arm, she knew it was the same. Cloud was built but gentle in a way. His eyes are what Kagome loves about him. His blue eyes show a lot of love and kindness though he tries not to show in front of others. Kagome always sees that he cares for her though his eyes.

"I cannot believe you are here. What brings you here? Oh, I missed you so much." Kagome says in one breath. "I …." Cloud was not sure in telling her the truth just yet so he quickly came up with something. "I am on leave so I can visit family and friends. So I decided to some and spend some time with you." He made up. "You are spending your family time with me?" She asked feeling special and yet sad. "Yea, you know I have nobody else besides you." He says looking a little worried at her expression on her face. "I know but I don't know what to say. I guess that you would have other important things to do besides coming to spend time with me. I know being a solider is very important to you." She said. "You will always be the most important person to me okay; you will always be number one on my list." Cloud said and also thinking that Kagome has changed a little but her really did not care because he is with her now. "You make me feel so special and wanted Cloud." She said with happy tears in her eyes.

Cloud and Kagome spend the rest of the day talking about old times and filling each other in what been going on in their lives. They both however strayed from the complete truth. Kagome did not know how to explain the feudal era to him or if he even believe her. She wanted to tell him everything because she hates keeping secrets from him. But her fear of losing someone she cared for; she just kept that part of her life quite. Cloud was also keeping information from Kagome. As far as she knows, he is just a solider in the "army". However, Cloud is now a mercenary and self-proclaimed ex-member of SOLDIER, a select, genetically augmented military unit operating under a secret world government agency called Shinra. While fighting against Shinra in the resistance group "AVALANCHE", he gain a terrible enemy, Sephiroth. While fighting with Sephiroth , Cloud became infected with deadly cells that attack the body's immune system and body cells. It was later called Geostigma. Cloud's main reason for coming to Kagome is so he can confess his love to her and have her for his wife until he dies. He knows that it could break her heart if he dies but he also knew that she was strong enough to find some else to make her happy.

After their talk, they had dinner with her family and walked to the parked they used to play at and just enjoyed each other company. As they were walking back to her home, she asked him "So how long are going to stay? And where are you staying?" He gave her a small smile before e answered, "I think I am going to be staying with you at your home. I already talked to your mom about it she said something about you not being home all the time." She stared at him in shock. 'How am I going to explain my long abuse from him this summer' she thought. "Um…you don't have to be back with the army in a certain amount of time?" He looked at her a little worried that she saw though him not giving her the whole truth. "Before I came, I found out that you will be off of school for summer break so when I requested this leave I can spend it with you." He said with a small smile. "Oh, well I guess that is okay then." Kagome said unsure about what she is going to do about going to the feudal era without Cloud worrying about her and wondering where she goes. They continued on to Kagome's home is silence. When they got there Kagome asked her mom if it was okay for Cloud to spend a night there. Gramps did not like the idea. Her mother was a little worried about this but Kagome told her that she is going to come up with something so he can leave and she can go back to the feudal era this Friday. Her mom agreed and set up the guest room for him.

The next day Kagome woke up early and got ready for school. She came down the stairs to have breakfast with her family and Cloud. After breakfast, Cloud walked Kagome to school and while she was at school he was at the park just sitting there. He was waiting for school to let out so he can walk her back home. He was also thinking about how he is going to finish telling her the truth. When it was time for school to let out, Cloud walk back to the school and waited for Kagome. She would walk back home with him and finish her school work and he even help her study for her finals. After studying they walk to the park and remise about old times again. This routine continued until Friday morning came.

Kagome walked down the stairs for breakfast and eat with her family and Cloud just like the past 3 days. As they walk to the school Cloud broken the silence by asking, "Kagome do you want to come with me to the beach for a week and we can stop anywhere you want on the way there and back home." Kagome was lost for words. "Um…"She had t think of something to get him to leave while she goes back to the feudal era. "Actually Cloud I ….am going ….somewhere. I will be leaving right after school and I won't be back for about a week or two." She said not looking at him. "Oh, where are you going?" Cloud asked knowing she is keeping something from him. "I cannot tell you." She said sadly still not looking at him. Cloud decides not to bother her with more questions. But he really wanted to know what is keeping her from him. He thought maybe he should fallow her to see what she was really up to. "Okay then Kagome, I guess I'll see you when you get back then. I hope you have a great time wherever you are going." Cloud said looking away from her. Kagome didn't know what to say now. They kept walking in silence. When they got to the school, Kagome turn around to talk to Cloud for a few minutes but he already turned around and started to walk back home. Kagome had tears in her eyes. "I'M SORRY CLOUD; I PROMISE I WILL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET BACK." She screams back at him. He just raised his hand back to her and wave. 'Great, now I'm not going to concentrate on my exam.' She thought miserably. 'I should have told him the truth. Why do you always do this Kagome? I haven't seen him in years or write him everyday like I promise. He came here on his family leave for me and I cannot even be here with him.' Kagome felt bad, like she betrayed her first best friend.

School ended early today since there were only exams to do. Kagome slowly walk back home alone. She stopped at the park and felt bad that she didn't trust Cloud enough to tell him the truth. When she got home she went up stairs and got her yellow back pack full of supplies that is needed in the feudal era. She even got 2 extra bags full of clothes, food, soaps, and extra first aid kits. She walked down the steps and asked her mom if Cloud has left and her mom told her that he left about an hour ago but left the address of where his is going to be staying. "Okay mom, I'm leaving. I'll be back in about 2 or 3 weeks. If Cloud came back just tell him that I'll be back soon. I love you. Bye." Kagome said feeling bad about her behavior with Cloud. "Okay dear, you take care now." Her mother said with a soft smile. Kagome walk to the well house and stop suddenly and turn around. "I thought…." She thought that someone was fallowing her but she did not see anyone. She walked into the well house and stopped in front of the well. "I'm so sorry Cloud. I wish I can tell you the truth. But I guess I messed that up." She said to herself. She climb on the edge of the well when "BAM." "KAGOME, NO!" Cloud busted though the door and scared Kagome. She jump when she heard him and was about to fall into the well. Cloud tried to grab her and pull her back up but lost his balance also and fell though the well with her.


	3. Chapter 3

OKay...What do you all think? Good? Bad? Like I said before this is my first Fan fic. If you feel that you need to help correct me, please to do so. Thanks. Oh, Yea i almost forgot. It may or may not be a CloudxKagome. I have not dreamed the ending yet sorry.

* * *

The blue light engulfs both Kagome and Cloud as they fell down the well

The blue light engulfs both Kagome and Cloud as they fell down the well. Both of them closed their eyes getting ready for the impact of the fall that never came. Kagome open her eyes and saw Cloud holding her tight. Cloud opened his eyes to see Kagome looking at him in shock. "Kagome, what were you thinking? Why would you do this?" He asked with concern in his voice. Kagome finally got out of her state of shock and found her voice. "Cloud, you know me better than that! What were you doing fallowing me?" She asked. "I just wanted to know what was so important that you could not spend time with me." He said feeling a little hurt. At that moment, Kagome looked up and saw the blue sky and clouds. "What is it?" Cloud asked looking up also. "I thought we were in a well house?" He asked confused now. "Cloud climb up here with me okay." She said. Cloud and Kagome climbed out of the well and Cloud looked around him. 'What is going on? I thought we were at the shrine but I don't see Kagome's home.' Cloud thought. He blinks several times, rub his eyes and look around again. "What happen to your house Kagome?" He asked. "It's a long story Cloud." She said nervously.

_With the group…._

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin was having lunch at Lady Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru and Jaken were outside in silence. Inuyasha was not listening to Miroku. He was watching his brother and was thinking 'I sill don't think having him around will help us. What is that bastard always thinking about? It better not involve Kagome or I will kill him.' Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and catch her sent. He turns to look at Inuyasha and smirk. At his smirk Inuyasha also took a deep breathe and also caught her sent but someone was with her. Sesshomaru started walking to the bone eater's well. Inuyasha quickly got up and said "She is here but I think someone is with her." And he walked out of the hut fallowing Sesshomaru. The rest of the gang fallowed wondering who could be with her already. Inuyasha jumped pass Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to get to the well first. When the well was in clear view; both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stop to see Kagome's hand in the other hand of a stranger. Both new that he was not from here just by the way his clothes and hair looked.

"HEY YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. He was mad, no not mad, enraged that a strange man that he does not know is holding Kagome's hand. He ran to them, unsheathes Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the stranger. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the stranger and let out a low growl. If looks can kill, Sesshomaru was killing him more than few hundred times. Cloud quickly grab Kagome's arm and pulled her behind him. 'Damn, I don't have my sword!' Cloud thought. "Wait Inuyasha! Put down Tetsusaiga." Kagome yelled. The others got there just in time to hear what Kagome said. They were all lost for words. "Why should I? Who is this bastard? LET GO OF HER!!" Inuyasha demanded. Cloud tighten his grip on Kagome and gave them all a death glare. 'Oh no, this is going downhill fast. I better clear things up before Cloud gets hurt.' Kagome thought. "Cloud its okay. You can let me go now. They're my friends." Kagome said. "What?" Cloud said turning around to look at her. His grip on her soften a little but he still would not let her go. Kagome tried to pull his hand off her arm but he shook his head NO. "SHE TOLD YOU TO LET GO OF HER!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to lose his temper with this man. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. She must know him." Miroku said putting his hand on Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha shook Miroku hand off of him still glaring at the stranger called Cloud. Cloud regretfully let go of Kagome's arm. He look at her straight in the eyes and asked, "Kagome, please explain what is going on." Kagome knew she was going to have to tell him the whole truth one day. She decided to give him a quick overview and give him the notebook that she has been writing in everyday later. "Um…Cloud this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this Cloud." Kagome said trying to be cheery. "Hey Cloud, would you like to meet Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha said with an evil smirk. Cloud narrowed his eyes, gave him a cold glare before saying "Maybe later." "NO! That is not necessary." Kagome said getting a little annoyed. "Okay, Cloud this is Miroku. Miroku this is Cloud." Miroku gave a small bow and Cloud nodded his head slightly. He was keeping an eye on Inuyasha. "Good. Cloud this is Sango. Sango this is Cloud." "Hello" Sango said. "Hello" Cloud replied. "Good. Good. Cloud this is Shippo & Rin. Shippo & Rin this is Cloud." "Hi, nice to meet you." Rin said smiling. "Hi." Shippo said with a small smile. Cloud crouch down to their level and said with a smile, "Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you Rin & Shippo." "Great……..Cloud this is Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru this is Cloud." Kagome said feeling a little worried about what is going to happen next. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Cloud before saying, "Hn." Cloud narrowed his eyes also but said nothing. "Well….since we all got to meet each other,…… lets have some lunch." Kagome said trying to break the awkwardness. "Kagome who is this man?" Rin asked innocently. It was the question that everyone had on their minds. Luckily Rin is the one who asked it first which made Kagome feel a little easier explaining to her than to Inuyasha. She kneeled down to Rin and said happily, "Cloud is my very best friend. He was my first and only best friend when I was three."

'A best friend. She still sees me as her best friend. No I am going to change that. But first I need to know what going on here. I still don't get where we are.' Cloud thought. Everyone was caught off guard. They stared at Kagome for a while before Cloud said, "Kagome, where are we? What happen to your house?" "Well Cloud, 3 years ago I accidently fell down the well and ended up here. I traveled 500 years in the past without knowing I did. This is what I call the feudal era. I meet everyone here and they became my friends. I have been coming here ever since to find the shards of the sacred jewel that I broken. I also help them fight demons." She finished. Cloud stared at her for a while, let what she just said sink in before saying, "So you play the super hero very few days or weeks….That is great Kagome…. But can you answer me one more question?" Kagome nodded. "Do you ever get hurt on these ….missions?" He asked. Kagome turn away from him, not looking in his eyes before saying, "Um….no…not really."

"You are lying."

"Okay I lied."

"Well?"

"yes" she said quietly.

"Okay…Okay…get your bag. We are going back now!"

"What?"

"I am not going to let you come here and get yourself hurt."

"What? But they were all accidents."

"Tell me one accident."

"Um….."

"Lets go."

"No Cloud I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I broke the sacred jewel and it is my job to find all the pieces and make everything right again." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Cloud didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her here and he cannot force her to go either. He wipe Kagome's tears from her face and said, "Fine. Please come back with me so I can get my stuff and I will travel with you." "What?" Kagome could not believe what he was saying. "No. We do not need any more people in our group." Inuyasha said not liking this Cloud person more and more. "Why do you.." Kagome started but was cut off by Cloud. "Because that is what best friends do." He said, not really liking the "best friend" title that he got. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Kagome I don't think that is a good idea." Inuyasha said getting over the shock of seeing Kagome hugging another man. "Why not?" Kagome asked. "Maybe because he is not from this time, Kagome." Miroku said hoping this was the reason. "and he does not have a weapon." Inuyasha added. "That is why I asked Kagome to accompany me to get my stuff." Cloud said glaring at Inuyasha. "What do you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was too busy thinking of ways that he could kill this man before he realized that Kagome wanted his opinion. "Whatever you think is best, miko." He said in his monotone voice. "Okay. Great. Cloud I will go back with you to get your stuff and we will be back in a few everyone." Kagome said feeling a lot better about this whole situation. Everyone still could not believe that someone other than Inuyasha and Kagome can go though the well. Of all the people that your think should be able to go though the well; who would have thought that Kagome's "best friend" was able to. "Okay Kagome. We will meet you at Kaede's hut later then." Miroku said breaking the silence. "Great. I will see you all in a while. Come on Cloud." She said climbing on the edge of the well. Cloud climb up on the edge also, then it hit him. "How do we….?" He started. "I guess just hold on to me." Kagome said almost forgetting that everyone was still there. "Okay." Cloud said simply. He got behind Kagome and wraps his arms around her waist. "HEY" Inuyasha yelled. But they already jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, do ya'll (yea I know...I'm a little counrty) really like it. I'm speechless. Thank you so much. If you like to give me some ideas please do so. Okay. its time for bed. Time to dream up some drama!!

* * *

Cloud and Kagome returned to the modern time. They climb out of the well in silence. They stared at each other for a while. Kagome look away then "Oh, yea I forgot these two bags. We will be needing them." She said breaking the silence. "Kagome I'm going to the apartment that I rented and get my stuff. I'll be back in about 2 hours okay." He said flatly. "Promise me that you will not go without me Kagome." He added. "What?" She said. "Do not leave without me. I want to help you and protect you." He said looking down to her. "I'll be back soon. Don't leave without me." He said. "Okay Cloud. I will wait for you here. I promise." Kagome said with a small smile. Cloud gave her a tight hug before leaving to get his stuff. 'Great, he is mad with me. I should have told him from the start.' Kagome thought watching him leave the shrine.

With Cloud…..

'I can't believe what is going on. I thought there was something different about her. She didn't sing or dance with me the whole time I was with her these past few days. She didn't even make up crazy love sick stories like she used to. I'll fix that. She is going to the happy go lucky girl that I used to know again.' Cloud thought. Kagome did change a little when her father died but she had Cloud to keep her happy. He hated the fact that she was force to grow up fast. 'She should be going to the mall, hanging around with her friends, going on dates……..okay maybe not dates. She could be doing anything she wanted but instead she is fighting demons and getting hurt. I have to give her credit too. She is not weak at all. She was a bigger heart than I thought to be friends with that Inuyasha.' Cloud was in deep thought. Cloud finally got to his apartment. He packed a few clothes, his toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, everything he could think of and he finally got to his sword. His Buster Sword was made up of 6 other swords put together. After his battle with Sephiroth, he really didn't think he would have to use it again. He sheathe his broadsword and strapped it on his back. He look around thinking if he did not come back in time to pay for the next month's rent that it would be okay because he will be with Kagome. He put all the money that he had in his bag and was about to walk out of the apartment when he saw the small box that was labeled Kagome. He forgot all about the box that had things Kagome liked and things she made. He picked it up and opened it to see old tapes and CDs of music that she like and some music sheets that she made herself. Then he saw the picture that Kagome took and gave him before he left to become a SOLIDER. In the picture she was smiling, posing in front of her house. She was wearing a white silk dress that he bought her. The dress was long but it had a slip on the right that went up to the middle of her thigh. The front was V shaped that went a little too low for her mother's approval; and it was back less. Her mother did not approve about the dress but let her wear it for the picture since Cloud was leaving. Her hair was down and the wind blew it just right and the sun shine on her like she was an angel that came down from heavens. He put the picture in his wallet. Put the box in his bag and left the apartment. He went to the radio store first and bought a new CD and tape player with little portable seekers so everyone can hear the music. He then went to the music store and bought her a new flute. He missed hearing her play and he notice that she no longer had her old flute, so he bought her a new one. 'Okay this is enough. I better get back to her.' He thought.

With Kagome….. 

After an hour and 45 minutes of waiting quietly; she started to get a little restless. She started to walk around in circles and thinking. She was thinking about how things are going to change between her and Cloud. "Cloud….I missed you so much. I just now realized how much I did miss you." She said to herself. "I'm glad to hear that Kagome." Cloud said from behind her. Kagome turned around slowly and said nervously, "Oh…hehe…did I say that out loud?" Cloud smiled at her and said sarcastically "Oh, no. I can read minds you know." "Right. Lets go so we can get a head start in our journey okay." She said. "After you my dear." Cloud said. "Okay hold on to me now."

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's Hut with the rest of the gang. He was muttering under his breathe. "Stupid...Kagome...who...bastard...Cloud...better...keep...hands...to...self." "I'll give you one guess...What do you think Inuyasha is mad about?" Miroku said "Cloud" "I hope Inuyasha doesn't become distracted with Kagome's friend." Sango said. "I think Inuyasha needs to grow up." Shippo said. "But I thought Lord Inuyasha is all grown up?" Rin asked. "He is all growed up Rin. He just act like a child." Sango said smiling. "I can hear all of you, you know." Inuyasha spat. "We are just stating the obvious Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I don't like that guy. Something about him that does not smell right. I just can't put my claw on it." Inuyasha said thinking a little too hard. "You don't like anybody, Inuyasha." Shippo said. Inuyasha was about to give Shippo a whack on the head when he caught her sent again. He got up and made his way to the door. "Inuyasha where are you going?" Miroku asked. "I need to talk to Kagome alone." He said and he running to Kagome.

With Sesshomaru...

When everyone walked back to the village, he stayed behind and walked a little into the forest. He really didn't care to be with the group when Kagome was not around. She is the only reason he is with them. She is the only reason he tolerates Inuyasha. She is the reason that he have not killed Inuyasha yet. 'What kind of spell does she have over me? I still do not know that man that was with her. His sent was strange. He is a human but clearly something is wrong with that human. I thought I also caught the smell of death on him.' Sesshomaru thought. Then he remembered the man wraping his arms around Kagome. He let out a low growl and walked back to the well. He looked down the well and narrowed his eyes. 'If Inuyasha can pass though the well then I can.' He thought. Sesshomaru gracefully jumped in the well and...nothing happen. He jumped out. Looked down the well again. Jump back in...still nothing. He growled again and jumped back out the well. He walked away into the forest but still kept the well in clear view...He saw it. The flash of blue light. Her sent hit his nose like it was calling for him. So he slowly walked to the well.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, What do ya'll think so far? This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones. But I think its good. Question? Can we add pictures to our stories? Please let me know if there is anything I need to improve on. Thanks.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked to the well

Sesshomaru walked to the well. He saw her hand on the edge of the well. She was climbing back up the well. He looked down at her. "Miko?" She gasped, "Sesshomaru!" She looked up at him. 'Damn those eyes of hers.' He thought. Something about her eyes now that always seems to push the button of kindness in his heart. He stretches out his right hand to help her up. "Thank you," she said reaching for his hand. Her touch is another thing that makes him less cold hearted. With his help, she climbs out of the well. She turns around and grabs one of the big bags from Cloud. When Cloud lets go of the bag, is when she realize just how heavy the bag was. The bag almost took her back down the well, but Sesshomaru saw that she was having trouble so he helped her again. He grabs the bag from her and set it down beside the well. Here comes another big heavy bag. He rolled his eyes and took that one from her also. 'Hn. I should let these bags just drop on his head.' Sesshomaru thought as he saw Cloud climb out of the well. "Why do you have so many supplies, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't have to go back to school for 8 weeks Sesshomaru." She said. "Good." Inuyasha said from behind Sesshomaru. "Why is that Miko?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring Inuyasha's comment. "Its summer break. Its like a vacation. No school or school work." She explained. "Cloud do you have your stuff?" she asked him. "Yea. So where do we go?" Cloud asked. "To the village and from there we will decide where to travel first." She said brightly. She was trying to pick up the heavy bags. Again she was pulling on the invisible string that pulls Sesshomaru to her. Before Cloud even asked if he could help her, Sesshomaru picked up both bags effortlessly and started walking to the village. "Thank you Sesshomaru," she said smiling at him. His reply was a simple "Hn." "Kagome I need to talk to you." Inuyasha interrupted after recovering from his brother's act of kindness. Cloud got closer to Kagome. "Alone" he added. Silence. Inuyasha and Cloud was glaring at each other. "Um….okay. Cloud you could go ahead and fallow Sesshomaru to the village. I'm sure he is going to Kaede's hut." Kagome told him. Cloud look at her. She smiled and added, "I'll introduce you to her when I get there okay." Cloud nodded and left fallowing behind Sesshomaru. After Inuyasha thought Cloud was out of earshot he turned to Kagome and said, "Tell me again why you want him here?" he asked. "Kagome, something about him just doesn't smell right" he added. "What are you talking about? Something doesn't smell right? What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily. "He is keeping something from you Kagome. You can't trust someone who is keeping secrets from you. And you didn't answer my question" he said getting impatient. "Inuyasha, he is my best friend. He's been my friend since I was 3. He doesn't keep secrets from me. I will always trust him. And he is here because he wants to help. What wrong with him helping us?" She was about to lose her temper with him. "Feh, he doesn't want to help. He is here because you are here." Inuyasha spat. "So! Is that a crime? Wanting to be with me is a crime?" she was getting louder. "I don't think his intensions are honorable." Inuyasha was also getting louder. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kagome screamed. He knew what was coming. "Kagome …I did not mean that" he said quickly. "INUYASHA SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

With Cloud….

'I don't the idea of leaving her with him.' Cloud thought fallowing Sesshomaru a good 20 feet behind him. 'There is something about this guy I don't like either.' He thought looking at Sesshomaru. Then he saw it. The long sliver hair reminds him of Sephiroth. Cloud grabs the handle of his sword and kept a tight grip of it. Then he felt a terrible pain in his left arm. He grunted at the pain. He hasn't felt pain like this in almost 6 months. Sesshomaru stopped, turn around and narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "Human, explain yourself." He demanded. Cloud tightens his grip on his sword and said nothing. "Why does the scent of death fallow you?" Sesshomaru asked. Cloud was shocked to here that he knows about his illness but kept his face cool. Sesshomaru was getting impatient with him and was about to strike him when….he heard, "INUYASHA SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" He smirked. "I do not wish to harm my Miko. So take your hand off your sword or I will kill you." Sesshomaru said threatenly. "She is not yours" Cloud said not letting go of his sword. "Not yet" Sesshomaru said letting his anger toward the human get the better of him. He growled and his eyes began to turn red but Kagome came into view. He calmed himself and turned back toward the hut. 'I knew there was more I didn't like about him.' Cloud thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here is some more. Okay. its been a while since I watch Final Fantasy so if I got some info wrong let me know. PLease tell me if its any good. Oh and sorry for ending the chapter like this. I have to get back to my motherly duties. Bye.

* * *

Cloud did not fallow him

Cloud did not fallow him. He wanted a lot more distance between them. "Cloud?" Kagome said a little angry. Cloud turned to her and saw that she was upset. He let go of his sword.

"Kagome what's the matter?" he asked.

"What?"

"You look upset even angry"

"I'm not angry."

"But its written all over your face."

"Its not!"

"Yes it is. It is written right here." He pointed at her forehead.

"Right, lets go to the hut and my friends and I are going to plan where to go and how soon we are leaving" she said.

"Speaking of friends, where is the guy that wanted to talk to you in private?" Could asked noticing that she came to him alone.

"His face is a little stuck to the ground right now. He will join us later." She said getting mad again.

'His face is stuck to the ground?' Cloud thought. 'That's my girl; whatever you did, keep it up.' He walked beside her to the village, then to the huts. He looked around again. 'yea, we are defiantly in the past.' He thought looking at the huts and people wearing old clothes and sandals. He fallowed Kagome to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru left the two bags outside of the hut and was already by a tree that he was always at. Sesshomaru really doesn't care where they go or cared to be part of the "group" meeting. The only thing he cared about spending more time with Kagome and getting to know her more. He still hasn't figured out the hold that she has over him. He didn't want to admit to himself that he might have fallen in love with the human. 'No its not love. She earned my respect and devotion. Not only has she help save Rin a few times, she also put herself in harms way to save me too. I owe her that is all. But why do I feel so ……jealous? No, this Sesshomaru is not jealous of her "best friend" or whatever he his. She is my Miko and nobody will take her from me.' Sesshomaru thought to himself watching Kagome going into Kaede's hut fallowed by Cloud.

Kagome introduce Cloud to Kaede, then she went to her bags and took out the all the extra supplies that she brought. She was organizing everything. She was only going to bright enough food, clothes, and personal hygiene items for the week. She was almost positive that they will be coming back to restock. While she was packing she was talking to Sango and Miroku about which direction they will be going.

"So how long do you think we will be gone for?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure" Miroku said.

"Wait, where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He is a little busy right now" Kagome said getting mad again.

"I see," Miroku smiled.

Rin and Shippo ran inside the hut and their eyes grew wide when they saw that Kagome not only had one but 3 boxes of goodies and treats for them. She smiled at them and handed them one lollie pop each.

"Only one?" Shippo said with sad eyes.

"Do you want another one later?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Well you only get one now okay. We have to make these last okay." She said smile that them.

"Thank you…." Rin turned to see Sesshomaru by the usual tree then she whispered, "mama." Kagome has become a mother figure to Rin and Shippo. Thou Shippo does not call her "mama", he still sees her like his mother. At first it bothered Kagome for Rin to call her "Kagome-sama", so she told her to just call her Kagome. After a few weeks of traveling together, Rin got sick and Kagome took special care of her. That is when Rin started to call Kagome "mama." But she does not say it in front of her Lord Sesshomaru because she thinks it would hurt his feeling and she doesn't want him feel like he was being replace by Kagome. Kagome smiled at the girl more and gave her a hug. Cloud could not believe his eyes. 'mama' he thought. 'No this girl is much older than 3 years and I don't recall Kagome having a child. She just calls her mama because ……she's an orphan.' Cloud looked at the poor girl and knew that Kagome was the best thing that ever happen to her. He knew too well how hard it is being an orphan. 'Kagome's heart is much too big. She is so innocent, loving, caring, and giving. She deserves to be happy.' He thought staring at the girl that stole his heart.

With Inuyasha….

Inuyasha finally got out of his crater and started walking to Kaede's. 'Stupid Kagome' he thought. 'She didn't have to _sit_ me. I just want to know what's up with that guy. Why did he smell funny? It smelled like death but not death. Does he have an illness? I don't like him. How can he be Kagome's _best friend_? If he was her friend than why hasn't Kagome talked about him before. I met Kagome's friends in her time and he was not there. I haven't even seen of picture of her and him together. What kind of friend is that?' Inuyasha was thinking very hard. He saw his brother standing alone by the usual tree. He walked up to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha need some answers.

"What?" Sesshomaru sounded bored.

"What do you know this Cloud person?"

"……"

"Did you talk to him?"

"……"

"Did you sense or smell anything strange about him?"

"I did."

"Well?"

"The sent of death and illness fallows him."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"……"

"He didn't say anything."

"……"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother, and then walked away. 'At least he talked to me' he thought. 'But I didn't get many answers.' He walked into the hut to see Kagome getting her stuff organize.

"So when are we leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

"As soon as you say how long we are leaving for." Kagome said.

"You have enough stuff that we really don't have to come back for at least a month." Inuyasha told her.

"I can't carry all this with me." She said.

"I can carry it for you," Cloud interrupted. Inuyasha glared at him.

"We will also help you Kagome." Miroku added quickly before Inuyasha had a chance to insult Cloud.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Wherever the sent of Naraku takes us or where you sense a jewel shard." Inuyasha said as a matter of factly.

"Fine" she said repacking almost everything she took out. Cloud walked over to help her but when we reach out his left hand, he felt the pain again. He grunt at the pain and made a fist waiting for the pain to cease. Everyone saw him and made their way to him. Kagome gasp. "Cloud what's wrong?" She asked about to touch his infected arm. He jerks his arm away from her quickly before she touches it. "I'm fine, just don't touch my bare arm okay" he said. "Why not?" she asked him with deep concern in her voice. Sesshomaru sense the change in Kagome's feeling along with the sent of illness or death getting stronger. He walked in the hut to see what was going on. "Cloud tell me what is wrong with you. Are you keeping something from me?" Kagome asked hoping that Inuyasha was wrong. Cloud said nothing. He didn't want to tell her like this. He was hoping to tell her when they were alone. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sees the opportunity to get rid of him. "I told you he was keeping something from you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" she really didn't to hear that from him right now. WHAM. "Hgh" was all Inuyasha could say. 'So that is what she did to him' Cloud thought. Sesshomaru smirk at his brother then look at Cloud. Cloud knew what he was going to say.

"Kagome, I" Cloud started but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Miko, the scent of illness and death fallows this man." Sesshomaru said looking at her then at Cloud.

"The scent of ……death? Are you sure?" Kagome asked him looking into his eyes. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. Sesshomaru now felt sorry for her. 'Why did I do that?' he asked himself.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie." He said regretting that he just hurt her. 'No I did not hurt her, he did for not telling her the truth.' He thought. Kagome turned to Cloud with tears in her eyes and asked him, "Cloud, is what Sesshomaru saying the truth?" 'Damn him' Cloud thought. He looked at Kagome really not sure where to start. "Cloud explain yourself. Is it true?" She asked again. He looked away from her, "I don't know where to start," he said. Miroku and Sango got up, walked to Kagome. They sat beside her. Sango rubbed Kagome's back to comfort her. Kagome was in shock that her friend was keeping a secret like this from her. Miroku saw that she was lost for words so he said, "How about staring from the beginning." Cloud really didn't care to talk to Kagome's friends about what happen in the last 3 years but he felt guilty that Kagome was in tears because of him. He nodded.

"Three years ago my old friend Zack told me about his job being a SOLIDER. So I went with him and I left Kagome believing that I was serving our country. When I join SOLIDER it was great at first. Zack and I went on missions and we killed monsters, assist other fellow SOLIDERs in battle. It wasn't until later that I found out what SOLIDER really was. We SOLIDERs were genetically augmented military unit operating under a secret world government agency called Shinra. We were the ones that keep control of our bodies. The monsters we killed were other members that lost control and mutated. When I discovered that I left the agency. I no longer wanted to be a SOLIDER. Zack and I became mercenaries. We joined a group fighting against Shinra. That is where I met Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, and Aeris. We all fought against Shinra. During one of our battles I came across Sephiroth. We were "war buddies" when we did missions together but it came clear that everything he told me in the past was his way of getting closer to whatever the agency was hiding. The agency was hiding some alien life form and using its DNA or cells to create monsters like Sephiroth. When Sephiroth discovered what he was and how he was created; he wanted more power. Sephiroth killed most of my comrades. When I finally got to him he was releasing the alien life form. I fought him. Before I ended him he injured me and I believe that I was infected by him." Cloud lifted the sleeve up his left arm. His whole arm looked severely bruised. Bruises that look like they will be there forever. Kagome gasp as more tears came down her face. Cloud looked away from her. He hated to see her cry. He covered his arm back. He continued with the rest of what happen to him. "This illness or disease somehow spread. I believe it was because Sephiroth released the alien. Doctors called this Geostigma. Geostigma attack the body's immune system and body cells. So far there is no cure."


	7. Chapter 7

Here goes another chapter. Tell me what you think? By the way, does anybody wants Cloud to train Kagome? You know just defense. ?? Email me a tell me what you think. My original idea was also having Kagome learning how to "bend" the elements but that means I would have to introduce some characters from the Avatar to train her. What do ya'll think?

* * *

Everyone was silent

Everyone was silent. Everyone was looking at Cloud with their eyes full of pity. Kagome got up slowly and walk away from him. Tears were still coming down her face. Cloud got up from where he sat and looked at her. It took her a few minutes before she found her voice to speak. She turned back around to look at him.

"Why are you here Cloud?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked a little shocked by what she asks him.

"You should be finding a cure. Don't…don't tell me you gave up?" more tears came down her face. "I'm not strong enough for this Cloud. I can't watch you die……You need to go back…..Go find a cure." She said shaking from sorrow.

"I will not go back. I will not make the same mistake twice. I will not leave you." Cloud said.

"Do you think its fair for her having to watch you die?" Inuyasha asked angrily. 'Damn that bastard. He doesn't care for Kagome's feelings.' Inuyasha thought. Cloud glared at Inuyasha. "Like I said there is no cure," Cloud said hating himself for putting Kagome through this.

"Then why don't you find one?" Miroku said feeling sorry for Cloud.

Cloud turned to the monk and stated, "I much rather spend my dying days by Kagome and protecting her than being alone finding a cure." Kagome gasp then slowly walk back toward Cloud. She hugged Cloud in a very tight embrace, crying on his shoulder. After making sure that his arm was not exposed to her, Cloud wrap his arms around Kagome. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Please forgive me. This was not the way I wanted you to find out," he said in her ear. Cloud look back up to glare at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 'Not the way I planned it' he thought. He looks back down to Kagome and wipes the tears from her face. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. Another tear came down before she gave him a sad smile. "Is that a yes?" he wanted to make sure. She nodded then lad her head back on his shoulder.

Miroku thought it was best just to leave early in the morning since Kagome just had a very heartbreaking experience. To find out that your best friend could die any day is very stressful for anybody. Cloud assured them that his was not going die anytime soon but for some reason he have been having for pain in his arm more frequently. Inuyasha still didn't like the idea of him staying but seeing how upset Kagome was; he decides to put up with Cloud for a little while. Sesshomaru left the hut when he saw Kagome hug Cloud. Sesshomaru cursed himself for upset his Miko. He did not mean to hurt her like that. Something was aching in his chest when he watched her crying. He wanted to be the one to comfort her. If he didn't say anything then she would not have her heart broken. The aching feeling in his chest quickly turn to anger when she was hugging Cloud. So Sesshomaru left the hut without a word.

That evening Kaede and Sango prepared dinner for everyone. Kagome tried to help but she was so distracted that she almost burns herself with the fire. "Kagome be careful" Sango said in a big sister fashion. "I give up. I'm no good right now. I don't even think I'm hungry." Kagome said frustrated that she cannot get anything right. Sango gave her a small smile and told her to go ahead and get some sleep. She needs to be is high spirits like usual to have a good day tomorrow. Kagome agreed with that and went to sleep earlier that usual.

While Kagome slept, everyone else ate in silence. Inuyasha was glaring at Cloud. Cloud was glaring back. Sesshomaru was glaring at Cloud. Cloud was glaring back. Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru and he was glaring back. ( you get the picture ) Miroku broke this uncomfortable silence by asking, "So how long will you be staying with us Cloud?" Cloud look at Miroku for a minute for saying, "I will be by Kagome's side until I perish." "Hey, protecting Kagome is my job and she said she will always be by my side," Inuyasha wanted to make that clear to Cloud. "I knew her a lot longer than you. 15 years to be exact." Cloud retorted. "You where not with her the last 3 years remember," Inuyasha spat. "She used to write me everyday until …" Cloud stopped. Silence. "Until what?" Inuyasha asked. "Until last year. Her letters use to come everyday then it was once a month." Cloud said looking down. Cloud thought about the last letter he got from Kagome. She was asking him if he knew about love. _How do you know that you truly love someone? Do you know right away? Or do you think you learn to love them?_ That letter is another reason why he came back. He didn't want to lose her. And if he already did, he wanted the man to promise to always protect her and keep her happy. He looks back at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku. 'I wonder if she was talking about one of these fools' Cloud thought. He then turns to look at the hut Kagome was sleeping in. Inuyasha saw him looking at the hut where Kagome was at. He narrowed his eyes at him before saying, "You better not disturb her or touch her." Cloud turn his head half way toward Inuyasha, "She is not yours either," he said before turning back to look at the hut. "Either?" Inuyasha said confused.

It was late and they all need some rest to tomorrow. Kagome did not wake up at all during dinner, she was in deep sleep the whole time everyone else was talking and eating. Sesshomaru lay against the tree he was always at. Inuyasha was about to jump on his favorite branch when he notice that Cloud was fallowing behind Sango and Miroku into the hut. 'I don't think so. I'm going to sleep in the corner keeping my eye on him' Inuyasha thought to himself. He entered the hut. He saw Shippo and Rin sleeping with Kagome inside her sleeping bag. Miroku was on the opposite side of the hut lying down. Sango was lying on one side of Kagome. Then he saw Cloud making his way to ly on the other side of her. 'No you don't' Inuyasha thought angrily. He pulled Cloud back up. "You are not sleeping here," Inuyasha spat. Cloud took a deep breathe before asking, "Why is that?" "Because……this side is for the women." Inuyasha said. "I see," Cloud said but he was not stupid, he will not let Inuyasha win. Cloud lay down beside Miroku and closed his eyes. Inuyasha went to the corner on the "boys" side and sat there for a long time before falling asleep. But he didn't sleep for long. He woke up immediately when he smelled Kikyo's scent. He looks outside the hut and saw her soul collectors. He took a few steps then stop. He turn to look at Kagome and making sure that Cloud was asleep before he continued fallowing the soul collectors. Sesshomaru was not yet asleep. He saw his brother leave to go look for the dead miko. 'Disgraceful' he thought. He trying to get comfortable again to sleep but it hit him. 'That man is in there with her.' He thought. Sesshomaru got up, walked to the hut to check on _his_ miko. When he looked in the hut, he did not like what he saw. Cloud was lying down very close to Kagome. When Cloud was about to put his arm around her, Sesshomaru already thought of hundreds of ways to killing him when he lifted him up by the neck. Sesshomaru claws were so dangerously close to puckering his neck when he whispered, "You will distance yourself from her or you will die." Cloud showed no sign of fear. He was not afraid of Sesshomaru. "Then do it," Cloud said. Sesshomaru could not believe that this human was not afraid. He narrowed his eyes at him, he was about to chock the life out of him but he heard Kagome moan in her sleep. He rolled his eyes at her. He looks back the man then slowly put him back down. Then he walked out of the hut. 'Damn her for interrupting again.' Sesshomaru thought as he walked back to his tree. 'You won't be slipping though my fingers for very long Cloud.'

Cloud laid back down with Kagome he was about to fall asleep but Kagome turn to face him. Cloud looked at her. She was still asleep. He smiled. Then right on queue she smile and put her arm on him. Cloud kissed her hand before going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about that. I was busy with a yard sale this weekend. Can you believe that my man tried to sell my Harry Potter books, my Kingdom Hearts & Inuyasha manga. That ass even tried to sell my Sailor Moon & Inuyasha anime DVDs. And don't get me started when I saw him about to get my video games. We fought & I WON. He won't be touching my stuff again. Anyhow...here is the next chapter and I will be updateing again tomorrow. I hope you like it.

* * *

Inuyasha fallowed Kikyo's soul collectors. She was waiting for him at the sacred tree. "Inuyasha"

"Kikyo"

"I see you have a new member in your group"

"It was not my choice to have him join"

"Why Inuyasha, you seem upset"

"Kagome let him stay and join us"

"So you are jealous"

"I am not jealous. It is my job to protect Kagome, not his"

Kikyo got closer to Inuyasha. "Then why are you upset?"

"……………"

"Don't forget you owe me your life Inuyasha"

She kissed him then floated away with her soul collectors. 'Is that all you care about Kikyo?' Inuyasha thought. He looked back at the sacred tree and remembered Kagome releasing him from the tree. 'Kagome as much as I want to be you; I feel like I still owe Kikyo my life' Inuyasha thought. He turned back to the village and walk to the hut to get some sleep. When Inuyasha entered the hut, his blood was boiling with anger. Cloud was sleeping beside Kagome. What made it worst is that Kagome had her arm around him. They were sleeping together. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He was about to snatch him up and throw him out of the hut but Kagome moaned. Inuyasha stop and looked at her. She hugged Cloud tighter and whispered, "Cloud" in her sleep. Inuyasha stomach drop. He could believe his ears. He felt that he was loosing her. 'No! She is mine. He is just her best friend just like she said,' Inuyasha look back down at Cloud. 'Damn it. Damn, Damn, Damn. I can't get him without waking Kagome. Oh but I will get you, you bastard' Inuyasha thought angrily. He left the hut and search for evil demons to kill. He needed to let off some steam.

The sun took forever to rise in Inuyasha's opinion. As soon as he saw daybreak, Inuyasha rush back to the hut. When he got there, he didn't see Kagome or Cloud. "Damn that Bastard" he almost yelled. He went back outside, took a deep breath and fallowed Kagome's scent. As he got closer, he also notices that Sesshomaru was with them or was he spying? Kagome's scent took Inuyasha to the river. 'She is bathing. Those bastards better not be spying on her' he thought. He got closer and saw Cloud sitting on the ground, behind a tree, facing away from the river. Cloud was facing down. 'Good' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha took a different route to the river so Cloud couldn't see him. 'Now where is my stupid brother?' he thought. Inuyasha stop at the edge of the river. Kagome was at the other end bathing. Inuyasha ducked down and look away. He saw her naked before but it was only glances. He closed his eyes and because he was a man curiosity got the better of him. He look around to see if anyone else was there, then he turn back around and watch Kagome for a minute until Sesshomaru pulled him back by his ears. "Did you like what you saw?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes turning red. "Did you?" Inuyasha spat baring his fangs. Once they were away from the river, Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's ear.

"You will give her respect, you filthy half-breed"

"And what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his ear.

"I was keeping an eye on the human"

"I didn't see you watching him"

"This Sesshomaru does not have to be with him to keep an eye on him"

"Feh"

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"Its my job to protect her"

"You did a fine job doing that when you left to see the dead miko"  
"Whatever"

They stared at each other for a minute.

"You can leave now since I'm here," Inuyasha said.

"Hn"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was too busy insulting each other that they did not even notice Cloud was walking to them. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves. What are you doing spying on Kagome while she bathes?" Cloud asked thinking what king of "friend" watches another friend bathes.

"What did I say about sleeping beside Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh yea, I must have forgotten," Cloud said sarcastically.

"Why you"

"Now answer my question," Cloud asked again.

"I was not spying. I was checking on her," Inuyasha said feeling bad.

Cloud look at Sesshomaru, "And you don't scare me," he stated. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. Cloud turned back to meet Kagome by the tree he was sitting at. Inuyasha watch Cloud walk away and Cloud's sword caught his attention. 'What a strange looking sword.' Inuyasha thought.

After glaring at each other, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left in opposite directions. Inuyasha left in the direction of Kagome and Cloud. Sesshomaru went a different way but he is close enough to keep his eyes on both Cloud and Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught up with Kagome and Cloud. He fallowed them back to Kaede's hut. They walked in silence. Kagome felt a little weird about having her friend here from the modern era. She knew things will be different for Cloud, but if he wants to stay here with her; he'll have to get used to it. She looks at Cloud for a few minutes and smile. She was happy that he was here with her. She was happy now there are no more secrets between them. Cloud noticed her staring at him. He turns to look at her smiling at him. She blushed. Cloud stretch out his right hand to hold her hand. They were about to hold hands but Inuyasha jump between them. "Kagome we need to hurry and start making our way to the country side," Inuyasha said interrupting them. "Inuyasha you scared me," Kagome yelled holding her chest. "Sorry," he said quickly. Inuyasha turn to Cloud and narrowed his eyes at him. 'Right. I know what you are doing Inuyasha, but you will not be between us for long." Cloud thought to himself.

Once they got to Kaede's hut, everyone ate breakfast, finish packing and set off on foot. Kagome brought her bike with her so she can out some stuff in the basket. Since Sesshomaru , Rin and Jaken joined the group; Kagome bought a child's seat that attaches to the bike. So Rin can just ride if she gets tired. They all walked for 2 hours in silence. Cloud was very surprise that Kagome was not chatting away like usual.

"I'm surprise Kagome," he said breaking the silence.

"By what?" she asked a little confused.

"You usually don't stay quite this long"

"Really?"

"Yea, I guess you've changed"

"I did grew up a little"

"Growing up fast is not that great Kagome, believe me I know"

"Right, but I'll be 18 soon and I will have no choice but to grow up"

"Oh! Kagome I have a gift for you"

"You do?"

"Yea"

"What is it?"

"Well, when I was staying at your house this week,.." he started. Time stopped! Everyone was not prepared for what Cloud just said. Inuyasha was really pist off. He was thinking maybe he should have gone with her this time. But what's done is done. Sesshomaru's jaw almost drops. He now has another reason to kill Cloud and why he hated not being able to pass through the well. Cloud noticed everyone was holding their breath at what he said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were also glaring at him. 'That got them' Cloud thought. "I notice that you don't play anymore," he continued.

"Play?"

"Your music"

"Oh right, well I don't have my instrument anymore"

"You didn't lose your voice, I see. So why don't you sing or tell your ridiculous stories either?"

"Well there is always things going on here Cloud"

"I see"

"So……….what is my present?"

Cloud smile at her, "Kagome not only did I miss you while I was away; I also missed your music"

"Okay"

"While I was getting my stuff together in our time, I stopped at the music and bought you this" Cloud pulled out the flute case from his bag and gave it to her. Kagome took the case from him. She gave him a big smile. She opens the case and there was a brand new, shiny, professional flute. She was speechless.

"Cloud……Thank you but….it must have been very expensive…… I don't think….. I should accept"

"Kagome I would give all my money just to hear you play, hear you sing, and see you dance like you used to," Cloud said sincerely.

"Cloud, oh Cloud thank you. I'll gladly accept it then," she said smiling. She put down the kick stand of her bike and got closer to Cloud. She gave him a big hug. Inuyasha was about to say that was enough but was cut off my Miroku, who was shaking his head "NO."

"That was very nice of you," Rin said brightly. "That was very nice of him," Sango agreed. 'Those Damn traitors. Whose side are they on?' Inuyasha thought. Sesshomaru kept on walking. He was thinking of a better gift to give to Kagome but could not think of anything at the moment. 'Cloud won this round' Sesshomaru thought.

"Well Kagome do you mind playing for me?" Cloud asked.

"Of course. Um, Sango you can ride my bike. I'm going to play and walk okay" Kagome said.

"That would be great," Sango said. Sango got on the bike and ride slowly beside Miroku.

"Cloud?"

"Yes"

"What should I play?"

"Kagome, you know which one"

"……"

"The one you used to play with me"

"Oh, that one"

"Yea"

"But you don't have your guitar, a piano or anything to play your part"

"That's right. While I was away, I recorded the music, my part that is. I couldn't let anyone else play your part," he said while getting out the new CD player and a CD that was labeled "Kagome." He put the CD in the CD player and hooks up the little speakers to it also. "Ready?" he asked. "Yea, I'm ready," she said with a smile. Cloud pushed the play button and Kagome played her flute.

(Its hard to describe music. However, if like to know what exactly I was hearing then go to /kairithebeat8/music/lHVTj31l/yokoshimomurakairi/)

"Wow that was beautiful Kagome," Sango said.

"Absolutely wonderful," Miroku said.

"I didn't know you where so talented Kagome," Shippo said.

"Would you teach me Kagome?" Rin asked. Everyone gave Kagome compliments except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"What did you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Miko, you continue to surprise me," he said.

"So you like it," Kagome asked again just to make sure.

"Hn"

Kagome smiled. "Well Inuyasha, what did you think?" she wanted his opinion too. Honestly Inuyasha thought she was great. 'Only a beautiful person can make such beautiful music. But he was not very good at showing his true feelings and emotions. So what came out of his mouth was, "Feh, I guess you were good."

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. You can basically see and feel the red flames that were coming from Kagome. Everyone backed away. They all knew what was coming.

"INUYASHA," "Wait No, I didn't mean it like that," Inuyasha said fearfully. "SIT"


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost sundown when they decided to make camp. Cloud help Kagome set up camp. Shippo & Rin help them a little also. Sango & Miroku left to get wood for a fire and water. Sesshomaru left to circle the perimeter and make sure nothing dangerous was around Kagome besides Inuyasha and Cloud. Inuyasha was busy going through Kagome's bag getting his favorite cup of ramen.

"Inuyasha don't just get your food. Get enough out for everyone," Kagome said frowning.

"But all the ramen is mine," he said.

"Inuyasha"

"Fine," Inuyasha got out 6 more cups and 7 bottles of drinking water. Sango and Miroku got back with wood for the fire and water to cook the noodles. As Kagome started to heat up the water she notices that there should be 8 or 9 cups not 7.

"Inuyasha did you asked Sesshomaru if he wanted a cup earlier?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"He usually don't eat with us"

"Because you never ask," Kagome said getting annoyed with him. She got up and went to look for Sesshomaru. Cloud was about to go with her but Inuyasha stop him.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked.

"Did you have a good laugh earlier?"

"When?"

"When Kagome sat me"

"Was I laughing?"

"Don't play dumb"

"……."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "You made me look bad earlier"

"You should complimented her not just say that she was good"

"Why you"

Miroku and Sango got between them. "Inuyasha calm yourself. There is no need for violence," Miroku said.

"Yea Inuyasha it was your fault you got sat, not Cloud's," Sango added.

"Whose side are you on traitor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nobody's. I'm just stating the facts," Sango said.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said then jump onto a tree branch. He was facing away from his friends.

With Sesshomaru……

Sesshomaru was walking around the perimeter for the third time now. Nobody and nothing was around. He could go back to the campsite but he was too deep in thought. 'He is here for another reason, I know it' Sesshomaru thought. "Sesshomaru?" 'Its Kagome, I'll let her find me' he thought. He stood there waiting for her. He liked it when she goes looking for him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes miko"

"Sesshomaru are you hungry?"

"……."

"I can make you a cup of noodles"

"……."

"Would you join me please?"

"Hn"

"Great," Kagome smiled at him brightly. She started walking beside him. 'What a strange girl. She always wants me to join her. It must be because she thinks I am her friend now. Friend, I don't like that title. I want to be something more than just this friend,' he thought. Sesshomaru didn't know what his hand was doing until ……………………..too late. He reaches out to hold her hand. To his and her surprise, she took it. They were holding hands! 'What am I doing?' Kagome thought after holding Sesshomaru's hand for a few minutes. 'Did I reach for him first or did he? I better stop.' She let go of his hand. She look at him and blushed, "I'm sorry" she said quickly. "Not a problem," Sesshomaru said he really didn't want to let go of her. When they were holding hands, he felt that it was right. Kagome was so embarrassed of what she did that she didn't talk all the way back to camp.

Kagome was finish getting everyone's food ready. They were all sitting around the fire. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Cloud did the glaring game again. Kagome tried to ignore it but she was starting to get upset with them. 'Why can't they get along? I wish I can sit all three of them.' She thought. Miroku and Sango can sense that Kagome is going to blow a fuse so they thought of a way to break the tension.

"So Cloud, how did you become friends with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yes, tell us the whole story," Sango asked.

"Didn't you say that you were Kagome's friend when she was three?" Shippo ask getting ready for a good long story. This got Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's attention. They really wanted to know how they became friends and why he thinks he should be the one protecting her. Cloud look at Kagome, he was not really sure if she wanted the whole story to be told.

"Do you want me to tell them the _whole_ story Kagome?" Cloud ask her.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in it," she said smiling brightly.

"Okay then," he gave her a small smile.

"I was an orphan and I lived in an orphanage since I can remember………….

_Flashback_

'_Great, another day at the park. Why do we have to go everyday? Right, to make new friends. I don't need any friends. Any friends I make would just leave anyway. I hate this place.' A young 8 year old Cloud thought. He was fallowing his 4 teachers and his 39 classmates. He always fell behind the rest of them. He kept his distance from everyone, he trust nobody. Why should he? Every friend he made before left the orphanage living him behind. They finally make it to the park. He sat on the bench while everyone else was running around and playing. He watches every other kid there smiling, laughing and acting like fools. More families came to have fun on this warm sunny day. He saw a little raven hair girl with a light green dress walking to the kids that were playing in the sand box. She stood there for a minute before she left to go to the kids by the monkey bars. She turns again to the kids at the merry-go-round. Again she left and made her way to the swings. This time she was surrounded by a lot of kids. Cloud got up to get a clearer view. One of the older kids was talking to her. She had tears in her eyes. Cloud got up from the bench turn to look for the girl's mother. She seems to be busy talking to other parents and didn't notice what was going on. So he walks closer to the group of kids. He saw the older boy grab the little girl by the arm._

"_You hurt my little brother," the boy said._

"_I'm sorry. I …..didn't mean to," the girl said._

"_All I want to know is what happen. What did you do?" the boy demaned._

"_I don't know what happen," the girl said with tears coming down her face. _

_Cloud clearly saw what happen next. Two other boys hold her down while the boy that was questioning her, slap her. Cloud grabs the boy's shoulder to turn him around and he punches him in the face. Some of the kids ran for help, while the two boys holding the girl down came at Cloud. It was three against one. Cloud was getting beat pretty bad but he landed a few good punches at the three little bastards. The mothers of the boys came running to them and one of the teachers came to see what kind of trouble Cloud was getting in now. Once they were separated Cloud saw the girl running to her mother. _

"_Cloud what was gotten into you?" his teacher asked._

"_Are you responsible for this delinquent?" one of the boys' mother asked._

"_He belongs to the orphanage and yes I am responsible for him," the teacher said._

"_He attacked my boys," the mother yelled._

"_I am truly sorry ma'm and Cloud is also sorry. Right Cloud?" his teacher was looking at him. She narrowed her eyes at him to force him to respond. He didn't say anything. He was not going to apologize to those filthy bastards that were hurting a little girl for no reason. Just then the same little girl ran to him and hugs him. He was shock. He wasn't been hugged by anyone in such a long time. He look at her, her face still had the boy's hand print on it. "Thank you for saving me," she said facing down. "Sure" he said. The girl's mother came to them and explains what happen. The boys' mother could not or would not believe her. After trying to figure out the truth, the girl's mother thanks Cloud also and left with her daughter. Cloud look at the girl as she walk away. She turns around to look at Cloud also. She smiles at him. Cloud haven't smiled in such a long time that he didn't even realize that he was smiling back. _

_The next time Cloud went to the park he sat down on the bench by himself again. He looks down at his feet and was deep in thought. He was thinking about the girl. 'I wonder if she is okay. I don't even know her name. Wait, why do I care?' he thought. He looks up to see the same little girl again. She was at the swing set, trying to swing herself but she was going nowhere. Cloud got up and walk to her. He stops in front of her. She looks up at him._

"_Why are you playing by yourself?" he asked._

"_I don't have any friends," she said sadly._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_There must be a reason"_

"_I am different"_

"_Different? How are you different?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Did you hurt that boy's brother?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why? What happen?"_

"_We were playing and he wanted my toy but I didn't want to share it yet."_

"_Go on"_

"_He took it from me and pushed me down"_

"_And what did you do?"_

"_I don't know. I can't remember."_

_Cloud narrowed his eyes at her. 'She doesn't seem different or dangerous. She makes me feel….she makes me feel….sorry for her' he thought. Cloud look around them and notice that all the kids there kept their distance from her. 'She doesn't even have a friend' he thought sadly that a cute little girl has no friends._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Kagome do you want a friend?"_

_She looks up at him with sad tears, "Yes"_

"_You don't have to cry anymore Kagome. I'll be your friend."_

"_You will?"_

"_Sure"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Cloud"_

"_Cloud you are my very first friend," she said with tears coming down her face. Cloud went behind her and asks, "Since we are friends now, do you want to play?"_

_Days, weeks, months and 3 years have past and they were each others friend only. Until she meet another boy that the park one day that Cloud was late in meeting her. _

"_Your late" she said._

"_I'm sorry" Cloud said out of breath_

"_Cloud I made a new friend today"_

"_Really. Who?"_

"_His name is Michael"_

* * *

"What?" Kagome interrupted, looking confused.

"What?" Cloud ask.

"I don't remember any other friends until you met Zack and I met Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri at school," she said. Cloud look at her, shock that she cannot remember what happen to her.

"Are you sure that you don't remember Kagome?"

"I would always remember my friends Cloud"

"But not the Michael boy"

"I don't think I made a friend named Michael"

"Then I won't continue"

"Why?"

"Because you push Michael out of your mind, and out of your life. And I don't blame you for it. It was terrible for a little girl and I don't want to be the one to make you remember."

"Remember what?"

"Kagome, when bad things happen to kids some of them have the strength to forget it and go on with life. Others dwell on it forever and suffer. I don't want to bring it up and make you suffer again."

"Cloud, I'm not weak anymore. If I had the strength to forget it the first time, then I can't be that bad."

"Kagome come and sit with me," Cloud wanted her close to him. She got up and sat beside him and smile. She nodded for him to continue. Cloud closed his eyes and remembers that day.

* * *

"_Is Michael replacing me?"_

"_No one could ever replace you Cloud"_

"_Good"_

_Kagome pulled him to her new friend. Just by looking at him Cloud didn't like him. _

"_Cloud this is Michael. Michael this is Cloud" she said brightly. They nodded at each other. It was a warm day and this boy was wearing long pants and a long sleeve shirt. _

"_Cloud his dad is over there," she pointed out waving at the man. 'His dad?' Cloud looks around and sees mainly mothers and their children. There were hardly ever dad's there unless they are with the mother. 'Maybe his mother past away' Cloud thought. Kagome's mom walks over to them and told Kagome that they have to go. She forgot that she had to help grandpa get some stuff he ordered from town.  
"No mom, Cloud just got here," Kagome said. Cloud saw Michael's dad walking towards them. The man afford to take Kagome home in an hour, so she can keep playing with his son. Mrs. __Higurashi really didn't want to bother anyone, but Kagome begged and begged. _

"_Mrs. Higurashi, I will be here for a while. I'll take care of her." Cloud said. She smiled at Cloud before giving him a hug. "You promise?" she teased. Cloud blushed a little before saying, "Yes ma'm."_

_Mrs. Higurashi hugs her daughter and tells her to behave and be careful. Then she left the park. Kagome and Michael were the ones that actually played. Cloud just fallow behind and keeping an eye on Michael. He didn't like him or his father. It was not because he was jealous. Because something just don't seem right. They played for 30 minutes, then Michael's dad walk to them and offered Kagome some ice cream. _

"_Yes please," she was smiling._

"_We'll go to the ice cream shop before I take you home," he said._

"_Can Cloud come too?"_

"_Ugh?" _

_Cloud notice that Michael's father really didn't want to bring him. Cloud turn to look at his classmates, and his teacher. They will not let him go anyway._

"_Its okay Kagome. I wouldn't be able to go anyway," Cloud said to her. She frowned._

"_Okay lets go Michael and Kagome," the man said. Cloud stood there watching her walk away. Before they left the park, Michael's father put his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Cloud changed his mind. He ran after them and decided to fallow them. He was close enough to fallow them but far away so they don't notice him. They turned into an alley way. 'That's not the way to the ice cream shop,' Cloud thought as he ran closer to them. He hides behind the big dumpster, watching and listening to them. _

"_Mister I don't think this is the way," Kagome said._

"_This is a short cut," he said. Cloud look around and found an old baseball bat a few feet from him. _

"_Michael what kind of ice cream to you like? I like vanilla." Kagome asked looking at him. Michael didn't say anything or look at her. _

"_Dad I changed my mind," Michael said to his father. _

"_What are you talking about?" His father demand._

"_Let's take her home now, please"_

"_But Michael I thought we are getting ice cream," Kagome asked frowning._

"_Kagome run," Michael told her but she didn't understand what was going on. Michael father grabbed Kagome's arm so she couldn't get away. _

"_Dad No! I want to at least keep one friend that I make. Let her go dad, please," Michael pleaded. His father pushed him hard against the wall and Michael fell unconscious. He turns back to Kagome. She was scared. "Let me go please mister," she said struggling to get away. He unzips his pants. Kagome struggled some more. Cloud ran quickly to pick up the bat, then turn to beat him with it. Cloud hit him in the back, legs, and arms and finally hit him on the head with so much force that the old bat broke. The man stumbled, he let go of Kagome and turn to punch Cloud. He punches him again and again. _

"_NO….PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM," she screamed and cried._

"_RUN AWAY KAGOME," Cloud ordered. She cried harder._

"_STOP IT PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM……….STOP IT ……….STOP IT," she screams. _

* * *

Kagome grabs Cloud hand and squeeze tightly as a few tears came down her face.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cloud ask her. "No. I am strong," she said. Cloud pulls her closer and puts his arms around her. "So you remember now?" Cloud ask her. She nodded. "I can stop and we can just forget about it," he said. "Just get it over with Cloud. I forgot it before and I will do it again," she said laying her head on his shoulder. Cloud gave her a tight squeeze and continues.

* * *

_Then she started to glow pink. And a blast of pink light irrupted from her hand hitting the perverted man with so much force that it send him flying down the alley and he hit the brick wall at the end of it. When Kagome realized what happened she back away a little and stared at her hands. "What happen? How did I………Cloud," she looks around for him. She found him lying on the ground beside her attacker. The man must have been holding on to him still. She drop to her knees and started crying. "Cloud I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please wake up………. Cloud …………wake up please……..don't leave me." Was the last thing Cloud heard before he passes out. _

_Cloud woke up a few days later in the hospital. He opens his eyes and saw Mrs. Higurashi asleep on the chair close to his bed. He felt dazed. 'What happen?' he thought. He gasps. "Kagome," he whispered. He sat up to find Kagome asleep beside him on his hospital bed. He sighed. 'Good, she is safe,' he thought. Just then a man walks in his room. Cloud look at him. This man, he did sort of trust. He looks kind-hearted and caring. The man smiled at him. _

"_I see that you are awake Cloud," he said._

"_Do I know you?" Cloud asked._

"_No, but I know you. My daughter never stops talking about you"_

"_You must be…."_

"_I'm Kagome's father"_

"_Mr. Higurashi, is Kagome okay?"_

"_She is a little shaken up but she was not hurt"_

"_Where is Michael?"_

"_He is getting the help he needs"_

"_What happen to that sorry excuse for a human being?"_

"_That man will be in jail for a very long time. Kagome was not his first victim," Kagome's father said with forced calm. _

"_I should have stop her from going"_

"_Cloud you saved my daughter and I am forever grateful for it."_

"_I could have prevented it"_

"_Cloud if there is anything I can do for you or get you anything; just let me know"_

"_The only thing I want is Kagome to be safe"_

"_Cloud can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Are you always going to be there to help her?"_

"_I will always help her and protect her. No harm will ever come to her as long as I am around. I promise you."_

"_The heavens shine brightly on my Kagome when she met you," Kagome' father said taking a seat on the other chair beside his wife. Kagome's mother slowly woke up also. She blinked a few times then saw Cloud sitting up._

"_Thank goodness you are awake," she said._

"_Nice to see you ma'm"_

"_Cloud thank you so much for saving her again"_

"_Its my duty to save her as her friend"_

"_Cloud I understand that you been at the orphanage for a long time now."_

"_Yes ma'm"_

"_What do you think if my husband and I adopt you?"_

_Cloud stared at her for a long time. 'She wants me as her son,' he thought. He looks down at Kagome sleeping and said, "That would be great but……. I don't want to be Kagome's brother. I want to be her best friend." _

"_Very well then. Do you want me to wake Kagome for you?"_

"_No let her sleep," he said smiling down out Kagome. Cloud lay back down and close his eyes letting sleep take over him again. Kagome's father knew how to read between the lines. He knew that one day Cloud was going to take his daughter from him. He bends over the boy and whispered in his ear, "When the time is right, you have my blessing." _

* * *

Hi, This chapter is a little longer than I thought. I just thought that all of you would like to know what is next. So what do you think? The next part will be up tomorrow or the next day. I actually have a myspace page. I am not really finish with it. But you can visit is and see the picture I found of Cloud & Tifa when they were kids. Instead of seeing Cloud & Tifa though I saw Cloud & Kagome when i was writing this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Cloud sat silently staring at the fire

Cloud sat silently staring at the fire. He was now holding Kagome on his lap, his arms around her holding her tight. She had her face in his chest crying. Everyone was quite. They were all staring at Cloud and Kagome.

"Kagome is very lucky to have you, Cloud," Sango said breaking the silence.

"I guess," Cloud reply.

"So what you telling is…….did that bastard……..did he……did he…..," Inuyasha could not finish the question. He never knew about Kagome's past. It hurt him to know about what happen to her. But her scent was still innocent.

"No, he didn't. I stopped him before he did," Cloud said looking down at Kagome. "But she still suffered. I should have grabbed her and ran away when that boy told her to run. I should have stopped her from even leaving the park," Cloud said tightening his hold on her. He stared back at the fire.

"It was not your fault," Miroku told him.

"I knew that man was up to no good and I failed to warn her," Cloud said still staring at the fire.

"But you just a kid," Inuyasha said standing up. Miroku and Sango turn to look at Inuyasha in surprise. Cloud looks up at Inuyasha.

"I was her friend and a good friend should have prevented it," Cloud said looking back down at Kagome.

While they were talking Kagome was deep in thought. 'I can't believe I forgot that. How did I forget it?' she wondered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. 'I feel so safe in Cloud's arms. I am lucky to have him. It was him. He helped me forget. Cloud you just don't know how grateful I am to have you.' She thought getting sleepy. She finished crying and now it is time to forget and live happy with her friends. 'Cloud you don't know how much I missed you. You don't know how much I lo…' she fell asleep.

Cloud was still holding her. He looks down to her and saw that she was asleep.

"Please forgive me for opening old wounds," he whispered. He lowered his head closer to her. He presses his lips to her forehead and kissed her. Miroku and Sango look at Inuyasha and his expression was murderous.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said. He was keeping a very cool face but blood was dripping from his fist. It was taking so much will power to keep him from killing him. He knew that Cloud means a lot to his miko but he will have him kissing her. Miroku and Sango was looking at Sesshomaru to Cloud to Inuyasha, they were waiting for an explosion.

"Kagome do want to sleep?" Inuyasha ask wanting to get her out of Cloud's arms.

"She is sleeping," Cloud said quietly.

"Then lay Kagome down," Sesshomaru said a little demanding. Cloud reached for Kagome's bag and pulled out a blanket. He covered her up with it and pulled his bag behind him and laid back on it.

"I believe she is comfortable the way she is. If she wasn't, she would not have sleep in my arms." Cloud said determined to keep her in his arms. Sesshomaru got up and walk away. He will not let this human get the better of him again. He will not lose control. He thought it was best if he stayed away from Cloud before he kill him. 'If I kill him, Kagome will hate me. I don't want her to hate me. I want her to love me. Wait! What am I thinking?' Sesshomaru thought still walking away.

"I don't care if she is comfortable. She has her own sleeping bag." Inuyasha said getting loud.

"Inuyasha, you are going to wake her up," Sango said. Sango got up, took out Kagome's sleeping bag and the extra blanket that Kagome brought. She laid out the sleeping bag and blanket and made it as comfortable as possible.

"There! She should be comfortable Cloud," Sango said patting the blanket. Cloud got up and lay her down. As soon as he laid her down, Shippo and Rin took their place on each side of Kagome. Cloud covered them up with the blanket he took out and sat beside them. Inuyasha sat on the other side Kagome. Miroku and Sango stared at them for a few minutes before say, "You kids better play nice. Kagome will not stand the both of you acting like fools." Miroku and Sango went to sleep. Inuyasha and Cloud glared at each other until they got tired.

They all got up early in the morning and continue their way. Kagome went to look for Sesshomaru again because there was not sign of him even staying with them last night. His excuse to her was that he kept watch around them. They got back with the rest of the group and kept walking. Everyone hardly talk. No one was sure about what to talk about. The whole story about Kagome's past was still in their minds. Kagome was getting a little annoyed by it. 'If they have something to say, they should just say it.' She thought frowning. She was walking beside Cloud and he sense that something was bothering her. So he finally brought put the question that he wanted to ask.

"So Kagome….. I been wanting to ask you something,"

"What's that?"

"How do you……..you know….make Inuyasha hit the ground?" Cloud asks looking behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched, which means he was listening. Cloud wanted him to turn around so he could see his face, but they kept walking.

"Oh that? Well Inuyasha is wearing the Beads of Subjugation. So if he starts any trouble I just say.." she was cut off.

"Don't do it Kagome!" Inuyasha said half irritated and half threatening.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I just say the magic word and he goes down"

"I didn't know you have that kind of magical power?" Cloud said.

"No, its not magic exactly. Kaede put it on him and told me to say a word to overcome him when………" She stops. She really did want to say that Inuyasha tried to kill her.

"When he what?" Cloud asks narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.

"When he tried to take the jewel from me"

"I see"

"Cloud?"

"Yes"

"I have a present for you sort of"

"You do?"

"Well remember I told you that I would write you everyday?"

"Yes but I see why you didn't write me everyday"

"I want to give you this," Kagome handed him the notebook that she have been writing in everyday.

"Thank you. What is it?"

"I have been writing in it everyday since I started my journey here. It is like a diary."

Cloud stared at her, "You are giving me your diary?"

"Yes but its like a diary but its not. It's a record of all the things that's been going on here."

"Okay," he opens the notebook and a smile crept up his face.

"Kagome"

"Yes?"

"Why did you name your diary Cloud?"

"Its was the only way for me to tell you the truth but as you can see, I never send these letters to you because I thought you might think I was crazy."

"Maybe at first but I would have believe you"

"Go on and read it. It will answer every question you might have."

"Do you not wish to talk to me?"

Kagome gasp, "No…I mean …..uh, there is a lot to talk about and I thought it would be easier just to give the notebook to you because I was going to give it to you anyway"

"Kagome calm down. I knew what you meant. Do me a favor while I read?"

"What is that?"

"Can you play your music?"

"Sure"

Kagome got out her flute and played. Cloud open up the notebook again and started to read. Kagome played for almost an hour. She felt better playing; she can play forever if she could but……….Cloud grab his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Kagome ask looking scared at the angry look in his face. Cloud then turn to Sesshomaru and point his sword at him also. Inuyasha unsheathe his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at him. Sesshomaru just stared at him like if Cloud was boring him. 'Oh no. I know why he is upset,' Kagome thought. Miroku and Sango were wondering what happen for Cloud to change is attitude all of a sudden. Rin ran in front of Sesshomaru and scream, "NO! Don't hurt my lord." Sesshomaru push her aside not taking his eyes off Cloud.

"What is the meaning of this human?"

"You tried to kill Kagome and you too," Cloud turn to look at Inuyasha.

"I did try to kill her but she is not dead," Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

"I will never hurt Kagome," Inuyasha half yelled.

"Why?" Cloud question was for Kagome.

"Why what?" she ask walking closer to him.

"Why are they your friends when they tried to kill you?"

"That was in the past Cloud. Inuyasha would never hurt me and I respect Sesshomaru and he does me too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we been though a lot and I trust them. Now lets continue walking, we have another hour or two before its time to stop for lunch."

Cloud slowly put away his sword. He looks at Kagome with a worried expression. He was feeling that Kagome is just as gullible like she was when she was little. He walks close beside her. Inuyasha didn't like to be reminded that he tried to hurt Kagome when they first met. Sesshomaru was looking like he didn't care but inside he was also feeling the pain of being reminded that he tried to kill his miko.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. They had some small talk and the usual silence. Kagome played her flute and even showed Rin how to play a few notes. Cloud continues reading the notebook that Kagome gave him. Miroku got slaped by Sango. Inuyasha hits Shippo on the head and Kagome sat him. Sesshomaru walked in silence with Jaken trailing behind.

Before night fell they made camp again. This time Kagome took out some fruit she packed up shared it with everyone. Inuyasha of course had his Ramen. Kagome wanted to take Cloud's mind off the whole Inuyasha & Sesshomaru killing her thing so she started,

"Cloud you have an interesting sword."

"Hm?"

"I said you have an interesting sword."

"My Sword?"

"Yea, it looks different than the one I seen in the picture that Zack send me."

"It is different"

"So tell me"

"My Buster Sword is now made up of 6 different swords."

"So this one is new. What happen to the old one?"

"I left it with Zack"

"Zack? Cloud how come Zack didn't come with you to see me? I miss him too."

Cloud look down, he didn't know how to break it to her. Her second friend that acted more like a big brother to her is dead.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but Zack…….he died."

"Wha….," she lost her breathe. "What?... Why?... How?"

"After we battled Sephiroth, we ran. We were trying to escape Shinra completely. We managed to get out of the city, but we were ambushed. Hundreds of SOLDIERs came for us. I was still a little out of it. Their main target was me. Zack order me to run, but I just hide until I got my strength back. Zack took out most all of them. I helped him some, but I guess I was just in the way. I had my back turn to one of the SOLDIERs; he was going to kill me. Zack pushed me aside and he took the sword to his gut and bullets in his chest. I manage to finish off the remaining SOLDIERs. When I went back to Zack he told me to live for the both of us. He said I was his legacy and I will live for him. He gave me his sword and said that his dreams and honor was mine." Cloud then look up to the night sky.

"Zack saved you," Kagome said with sad tears.

"He did"

"How come you didn't write to me about Zack?"

"Zack would be furious with me if I wrote it in a letter. He was like your big brother, remember."

"He was like your big brother too Cloud," Kagome said giving him a hug. "But you just said that you left the sword with Zack….How did you give it back?"

"I went back to AVALANCHE and"

"AVALANCHE?"

"The resistance group against Shinra. I went back to them; they made me their leader for a while. We did what we can to bring down the agency. What I don't understand is how Septhiroth was there? He just won't stay dead. He killed Aeris. She was Zack's girl. That bastard even got Cid, Barret, and Yuffie."

"He killed all your friends in the resistance?"

"No. I managed to save Tifa and Vincent is immortal but he was severely injured. He took longer than usual to heal. I helped them and I found a doctor to help us. That is when I found out about my Geostigma. Since there was nothing else we can do, I told Tifa and Vincent to contact me when they recovered. I went back to the place where Zack died and left his sword there, sticking out of the earth."

"And then you decided to come back to me, right?"

"Right"

"Cloud I never knew……… I wished I could have been there with you"

"Zack would not allow that Kagome. He would make you go back home where you are safe. Well…….where he thinks you are safe," Cloud said glaring at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Pain shot his arm again. He made a fist and grunt at the pain. Kagome tried to rub his arm to ease the pain but Cloud jerk away from her.

"Please, I don't think it is contagious but I don't want to risk it with you," he said moving away from her.

"But.." she began.

"Kagome don't get too close," Inuyasha warned her. She turns to look at Inuyasha then back at Cloud.

"Cloud I want to help you, but I don't know what to do? I need to be here with Inuyasha and fix the jewel"

"The only thing I want you to do is play your music and be happy Kagome. I will be here with you"

"Cloud, are you sure. Its not like being on vacation here. We fight demons and my might get injured."

"I am sure"

"Lets get some sleep Kagome," Sango said pulling her away from Cloud.

"Yea, I'm getting pretty tired. Good night Cloud," Kagome said giving him a hug. Cloud hugs her back.

"Good night Kagome," Cloud replied.

Miroku got up to hug Kagome good night also, which was a little weird but when he hug Sango, he rub her bottom. 'That's why he hugged me. He wanted to catch Sango off guard' Kagome thought.

**SLAP**

"Lecherous monk," Sango spat.

"He will never learn," Shippo said shaking his head.

Before Kagome lay down to sleep she bid good night also to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Their reply was, "Hn" and "Feh." She frowned at them, and then lay down with Rin and Shippo.


	11. Chapter 11

A week has past without any sign of Naraku. Kagome hasn't sense any jewel shards either. Inuyasha believes it was because of Cloud. They were walking through the woods when they came by a lake.

"Oh great! Lets stop for a while Inuyasha," Kagome said putting her bike beside a tree.

"Why?" Inuyasha said irritably.

"It's a hot day and we need to rest for a bit," she said digging though her back pack.

"Fine. We'll rest for about an hour then we have to go find a good spot to make camp and eat." He ordered.

"Okay an hour should be fine…….here it is," Kagome found what she was looking for. She bought Rin and Sango swimsuits a week before Cloud came. She left the swimsuits in the bag so the boys won't see.

"Sango, Rin, come with me please," she asks innocently.

"Sure," Sango said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Coming," Rin said cheerfully grabbing Kagome's hand. They walk behind some thick bushes and out of sight of the rest of the group. Once they were alone and hopefully out of earshot, Kagome pulled the swimsuits from the bag.

"I got this for you about 2 weeks ago," she said showing them the swimsuits. She handed a cute yellow one piece with pink flowers all over it to Rin. Rin look at curiously.

"WOW!... What is it?" Rin asked with a confused look.  
"It's a bathing suit. You put this on and you can play and swim in the water. That way your clothes won't get wet and you don't have to be in the water nude." Kagome explained.

"Oh! So are we going to play in the lake?" she asks.

"Of course, it's really hot and I think we could have a little fun," Kagome said smiling. Kagome turn to Sango and handed her a black two piece with a red rose just above the breast on the right. Sango's eyes went wide.

"You expect me to wear this?" Sango was blushing madly.

"You can wear that, your clothes, or nothing while we cool off in the water. Your choice, but please come in the water with me." Kagome pleaded making her eyes watery.

"Ah…….Okay okay. I'll wear this," Sango gave in to her sister like friend.

"Great!" she squeaked pulling out her own swimsuit. Kagome's bathing suit was a green two piece with a white Hawaiian flower just above her breast on the left side.

"What do you think?" Kagome ask.

"It looks good. What about mine?"

"You look great Sango."

"Mama? How does Rin look?"

"Rin looks beautiful. Now let's get to the lake," Kagome said smiling at Rin.

"Kagome, we have to pass the guys," Sango informed her.

"I know," she replied winking at Sango. 'This will sure get Miroku's attention,' Sango thought miserably. As they walk to the lake they past the guys and their jaws including Sesshomaru's drop a little. They quickly turn away like they didn't see anything while Kagome, Sango, and Rin made their way into the lake.

"I thought you wanted to rest?" Inuyasha yelled turning back around to look at them.

"Yea and I also said it was hot," Kagome yelled back at him. Shippo quickly took off his kimono shirt and ran after them. He jumped in the water and slashes the girls.

"Come on Inuyasha, its more fun with more people," Shippo yelled at him. Inuyasha blushed a little before said, "He still don't get it," more to himself. Miroku look like he was in a trans. He didn't blink, move or look like he was breathing. Inuyasha tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey, snap out of it Miroku," Inuyasha said getting annoyed with the monk staring at Kagome.

"Beautiful," Miroku whispered. Miroku walk closer to the lake for a better view, fallowed by Cloud. Cloud seen Kagome in a bathing suit before but not a two piece and its been a little over 3 years. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him before he fallowed them. Sesshomaru fallowed behind Inuyasha thinking, 'Why? What is my miko wearing? It leaves no room for the imagination. Do they really wear this in her era? Whatever she is wearing, it makes her ……her body…….so beautiful. Wha…Wait. She must have a spell over me because my mind didn't wonder like this before. Still….this Sesshomaru like what's she is wearing.' Sesshomaru smirked. Sesshomaru stood beside a tree and kept watch around the girls. Cloud sat beside the edge of the lake watching Kagome play with Rin. 'She really did some growing up while I was gone. She wasn't this …….,' Cloud is looking for the right word; 'developed when I left.' Inuyasha pass by Miroku, who was busy staring at Sango and Kagome, whispering to him, "Don't let your eyes wonder too much monk." Inuyasha then jump high into the air and landed on a branch on the other side of the lake. He sat there watching the girls and Shippo in the water and looking around them to make sure they were safe. Miroku was still staring at the girls; more at Sango than Kagome. Not because she wasn't as appealing as Sango; it's because he knew that Inuyasha just might claw his eyes out. Miroku walk closer to Cloud and sat beside him not taking his eyes off Sango.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippo were having some good fun the lake. They swam a little and splashed each other. Kagome was showing Rin how to float in the water. Shippo was getting out of the lake, run to the lake and splash in; over and over again. Sango was swimming under water.

"This was a good idea Kagome," Sango admitted.

"I told you we needed some fun, right Rin," Kagome said look back at Rin.

"This is great Kagome," both Rin & Shippo yelled.

Kagome went under water and swim around looking at the bottom. Something caught her eye. She saw a blue crystal ball glowing and a sliver necklace lying beside it. As she reaches to touch it, she senses an evil aura around it and it burns her in the water! Kagome open her mouth to holler in pain but got a mouthful of water. She swam quickly back up to the surface. She coughed.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango ask seeing Kagome gasp for air.

"Yea, I just stayed under too long," Kagome said looking at her hand. Blisters were starting to form on her palm. She dives back to the bottom. She has to fine out what's down there. 'How come I didn't sense this evil aura? Nobody sense it at all.' She thought. She got back to the bottom and stared at the crystal ball. She looks closely at it. 'The crystal ball is not evil; it's the small barrier around it.' This time when Kagome reach out to grab the ball she used her miko powers to break the barrier. She grabs the necklace and the blue crystal ball and it started to glow brightly. She let it go and swam back to the surface with the necklace tight in her fist. She resurface the lake ( A/N when she broke the surface, it was just like Ariel in The Little Mermaid ) and swam quickly to Rin and Sango. Shippo was about to jump in again.

"No Shippo, don't jump in! Sango, Rin, we have to get out now!" Kagome demanded.

"What's wrong?" all three of them ask in unison.

"Kagome what happen? Are you okay?" Inuyasha ask jumping down to the edge of the lake. Sesshomaru walk closer to them and stared at the spot where Kagome resurfaced. Cloud and Miroku got up from where they were sitting. Miroku walk closer to them so see what was going on. Cloud look thought one of Kagome's bags and took out 3 towels. He turns and walks to the girls and handed each one a towel so they can cover up.

"What happen down there?" Cloud asks Kagome.

"I….," she was cut off when a beautiful woman emerges from the lake. She was fair skin, long blue hair, and deep sea blue color eyes. She has a blue & white fairy like dress. Water from the lake was circling her in a mystic dance.

(A/N go to my profile and click on the link that I labeled Water Spirit so see what she looks like because I am really bad at describing people)

"Thank you for releasing me miko," she said.

"What? You are not a demon. You're a …." Kagome was cut off again by the woman.

"My name is Rayne. I am one of the few Water Spirits. I am Guardian of this lake and many more." She said.

Kagome walk closer to the edge of the lake. Rayne walk closer to Kagome. She was walking on the water. She got in front of Kagome and gave her a small bow. She touches Kagome's cheek and smile. Her touch was warm and gentle. Kagome smile back.

"How come you were in the crystal ball?" Kagome ask.

"I felt an evil demonic aura passing though these woods and my little water fairies hid me to protect me. They were destroyed by a demon named Naraku. He knew who I was and the power I had. He wanted my power to defeat a young miko. But, he could not break the spell my fairies put on me. So he put a barrier around me so none can get to my power if he could not have it. I couldn't change back to my original form with the evil barrier around me and without my water fairies, I was stuck. I have been trap for many moon cycles now. As soon as I saw you swimming, I knew you are the miko who would help me. I am grateful." She said.

"You're welcome. Is this yours?" Kagome show her the necklace.

"Yes," she took the necklace back from Kagome and smile.

"The man who gave this to me was human and he loved me. But I could not love him back because I was a spirit and will never die. He came to see me everyday until his dying days." Her smile faded. Kagome quickly put her clothes on over her bikini, so did Sango. Kagome help Rin get dress quickly. Once they were dress she thought it would be best for them to leave.

"I guess we'll be leaving now," Kagome said and Sango nodded.

"Wait," Rayne lifted the necklace high above her and it glowed. She looks back at Kagome and put the necklace on Kagome.

"But this is yours?" Kagome look at her confused.

"Please accept my gift and part of my powers as a token of my appreciation miko. You will need it in your many battles and it will aide you in healing your friends."

"I ….. Thank you. How do I use it?" Kagome ask looking at the necklace.

"You will be able to control and manipulate the water around you. Use the water to heal." She said controlling the water in the lake and used it to heal Kagome burned palm.

"Keep your mind open to the possibilities of where water is at," she said circling her hand in the air and pulling the water out of thin air.

"You are special Kagome. You know no hate. You are full of love and kindness. Do not let darkness into your heart. Do not let Naraku win." She added looking into Kagome's eyes.

Out of nowhere, Naraku's demons came to them. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. Sango grab her Hiraikotsu. Sesshomaru grasp Tokijin and stood there ready. Miroku had his right hand out and his left hand on the prayer beads ready. Cloud grabs hold of his Buster Sword and stared at the demons thinking this was somewhat similar to the monsters he kill before. Kagome grab Rin and Shippo and hid them behind a bush.

"Jaken, watch over them," Kagome ordered. Jaken did not like taking orders from her but he caught his Lord nodding in agreement, so he nodded at her. Kagome was looking for her bow and arrows. Rayne stood with the children and produces a barrier around them. Inuyasha jump into the air and slice Tetsusaiga though some demons. Sesshomaru cut through other bigger demons. Sango threw her Hiraikostu and it slice through 6 demons before it came back to her. Miroku saw that all the demons came with a swam of Naraku's poisonous insects. He couldn't us his wind tunnel. He instead uses his staff to kill the demons. Cloud block many attacks aim at him, he wanted to get enough demons his way so he can take them out. Finally he did his Cross Slash attack. A single slice of his sword sends out three slices through the demons in front of him. Again Sango threw her Hiraikostu hitting 8 demons this time. Inuyasha slice his Tetsusaiga through the air yelling, "Wind Scar." Sesshomaru thought this small battle was a waste of time if Naraku was not here. So he held Tokijin horizontally, "Dragon Strike," he said killing dozens of demons around him. Kagome was busy jumping out of the way and dodging attacks from demons. She got her bow and arrow and ran to Rayne and the kids. She saw a demon coming towards them. Kagome stood in front of them and raise her bow aiming at the demon. She started to glow pink and the energy around her moved to the arrow. She lets go and it hit the target. Two more demons came her way, so she pulled out two arrows and aim. She shots two arrows this time and both of them hit the two demons. 'Yes! I'm getting better and better,' Kagome thought. She turns around to check on Rin and Shippo. Rayne smile at Kagome and told her, "You have talent." Rayne looks pass Kagome and saw one demon left coming to her. The demon strike Kagome on the shoulder and she scream at the pain. Sesshomaru smell her blood before she scream and he turn to see what happen to her, 'my miko is hurt' he thought. Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and he jumps at the demon and slices it in half with Tetsusaiga. Cloud, Miroku and Sango ran to her at the sound of her scream. "Kagome," They all yelled. Rayne pulled Kagome closer to her and produces another barrier around them before her friends come to her side. She pulls some water out of the air again and the water covers her hand like a glove. She put her hand on Kagome's wound and heals her. Everyone watch the Guardian heal Kagome. Kagome had her eyes close tight but the instant the pain was gone, she opens her eyes and saw Rayne looking at her. Kagome raise her hand to her shoulder and didn't feel the cut that was there a minute ago.

"Wow, you need to show me that," Kagome said to Rayne.

Rayne gave her a soft smile, "With the power in my necklace, you already know how. Now be more careful. I must leave to check on my water fairies at other lakes. Hopefully we shall meet again, young miko." She removes both barriers and started walking to the lake.

"I don't mean any disrespect but my name is Kagome," Kagome inform her.

"My dear Lady Kagome, do not let anything taint your pure heart," Ryane said. She turns back to the lake; she was walking on the water again. She turns her head slightly to see Kagome out of the corner of her eye. She spread her arms out wide and fell through the water. Kagome went to the edge of the lake and tried to look for her, but she was already gone.

Inuyasha was sniffing the air to catch the scent of Naraku or his demons. He even strains his ears so he can hear Naraku's insects. Nothing.

"Damn it. How did he know that we were here?" Inuyasha ask irritably.

"I imagine that he was watching the lake to see if the Guardian of the Lake ever got release," Miroku said.

"If he was watching or had his demons watching, I would have sense it Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Can you smell or sense anything Inuyasha?" Sango ask him.

"No. Nothing," Inuyasha was looking back at Kagome.

"Kagome are you doing okay?" Cloud asks her.

"Yea, I'm fine," Kagome was rubbing her shoulder again. Then she waves her hand in the air just like Rayne did and pulled the water out of the lake. She waves her hand around her and the water dance around her body. She smile then send the water back to the lake. She picks up the blue crystal ball charm on the necklace and stared at it. Inside the ball she saw Rayne smiling at her.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru notice that her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Wha ….. Sesshomaru can you see her?" Kagome ask showing him the crystal ball on the necklace. Sesshomaru stared at the crystal for a while and saw nothing.

"No miko. I see nothing," He said looking at her shoulder.

"Kagome get on my back, we are going to stay at a village tonight," Inuyasha said bending down. Kagome climb on so did Rin. Kirara transforms; Sango, Shippo and Miroku got on Kirara's back. Sesshomaru congers his demonic cloud and Jaken was close behind him to catch the ride. Cloud got Kagome's bike and stared at it. 'I need to be my bike here so I can keep up with these demons,' he thought. Kagome turn around and saw Cloud, so did Miroku.

"Cloud how about you ride with Sango and I will carry the bike." Miroku said to him.

"Its okay, I can keep up," Cloud assured him. And they were off. Inuyasha left in top speed headed for the first village he see so they could all eat and rest. Especially for Kagome she needs a good nights rest. Sesshomaru was close behind Inuyasha; he want to keep his miko in sight since she was injured. 'Her wound is healed but her strength is weakened. Naraku will pay for hurting her.' Sesshomaru thought. Kirara kept Sesshomaru in sight but slowed down enough so that Cloud can keep up. Amazingly Cloud kept up with Sesshomaru, caring Kagome's bike and her bag along with his. He may be human but he was also a 1st Class SOLDIER at one time. So Kirara was the one trying to keep up now.

They arrived at the village in time before sundown. Miroku tried to do an exorcism to get rooms free of charge but Sango cut him off and handed the villager some money so they can stay the night. Kagome has fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha kept a firm hold on her legs so she doesn't slide off him. Rin fallowed Shippo and they found some children to play with. Cloud fallowed Inuyasha, he kept an eye on Kagome thinking, 'How can she sleep like that?' Sesshomaru really didn't care to stay at the village but he stayed close enough to help his miko if he sense danger. Jaken of course was with him.

The villager show them two rooms where they will be sleeping and told them that dinner will be ready soon and for them to join him and his wife in the dinner room.

"Okay how are we going to split the rooms?" Miroku ask.

"Feh, you know how you idiot," Inuyasha spat.

"Kagome, Rin and I will take one room and you all will take the other," Sango said to Miroku. She took out Kagome's sleeping bag and laid it out so Inuyasha can lay her down. Sango help Kagome off Inuyasha's back and he help lay her down comfortly. Cloud put down Kagome's bag and sat down beside her. He was going to rub her back but Inuyasha snatch his hand away. Cloud glared at him.

"What is your problem?" Cloud ask him.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha warned him.

"You know, I read all about you in the notebook Kagome gave me"

"She wrote about me in her book?"

"Yea, she did."

"What did she wrote about me?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha spat. Cloud narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. 'That heartless idiot really doesn't know that he hurts Kagome every time he goes and sees his dead miko. Kagome loves him. Why? He does not deserve her love.' Cloud thought.

"You're going to have to figure it out," Cloud said ending the conversation by turn away from him and looking back at Kagome.

"Feh. Whatever. Just don't touch her." Inuyasha warned Cloud again.

A few minutes past before the villager's wife came to their rooms to let them know that dinner is ready.

"I think we should wake Kagome," Sango said.

"What? Just let her sleep," Inuyasha demanded.

"She needs to eat Inuyasha. She needs some nourishment." Miroku told him.

"Kagome……Kagome…….Wake up……….Are you hungry?" Cloud was shaking her a little.

"Hm?...Hungry?" she was rubbing her eyes. She blinks a few times taking in her surroundings.

"Are you hungry?" Cloud repeated himself.

"Yea. I am hungry." She looks around, "Where are Rin and Shippo? Sesshomaru?"

"Shippo and Rin are playing with the children in this village. And you know Sesshomaru doesn't like to be in a human village." Inuyasha said.

"I'll go get Rin and Shippo," Sango said to Kagome.

"Inuyasha; go get Sesshomaru. Ask him to join us." Kagome said with a smile.

"I am not going to look for him," Inuyasha said outraged.

"And why not? He needs to eat too." Kagome was frowning at Inuyasha.

"I'll go look for him Kagome," Cloud said surprise at himself.

"You will?"

"Yes"

"Great. We'll meet you both in the dinning room. Thank you Cloud," Kagome got up and gave him a small peck on the cheek and fallowed Sango. Miroku was staring at Inuyasha, waiting for him explode. Inuyasha couldn't move or speak at first. He glared at Cloud for a minute. Cloud turn to look at him and smiled.

"Why you"

"What's the problem Inuyasha?"

"Wipe that smile off your face."

"Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous of you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Feh, what do you want?"

"Do you love her?"

"………………."

"Well?"

"That is none of your business."

"You are losing her if you do."

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know her very well and she did give me her notebook." Cloud got up and walk away from Inuyasha. He left to find Sesshomaru, another rival for Kagome's heart.

"Why that no good…….who does he think he is butting in my business," Inuyasha spat angrily.

"Inuyasha, he is right," Miroku daringly said.

"Are you on his side now?"

"No, I do not know him that well but his is right."

"Right about what?"

"If you don't tell Kagome you love her soon, it will be too late."

"Have you forgotten that she promise to say with me until the jewel is complete."

"What about after the jewel is complete? Are you going to tell her or are you going to hell with Kikyo?"

"I…….I don't know yet." Inuyasha said look down. 'What am I going to do?' he thought.

"Lets go meet Kagome and Sango at the dining room," Miroku said shaking his head.

With Cloud……

Cloud was walking around the village looking for Sesshomaru. He could not find him in the village, 'Of course, Inuyasha said that he doesn't like being in a human village,' Cloud remembered. So he looks around the outskirts of the village, close to the woods and the river that was nearby. Cloud was deep in thought while he was looking for Sesshomaru. Cloud touches his cheek. 'Yes, she kissed me. Well it was a peck but it was still a kiss. Score one for me. I know that Kagome has feeling for Inuyasha, so if he doesn't make a move and if he keeps seeing that dead miko name Kikyo, I will make my move and have Kagome for my wife. But what if he does make his move on Kagome? Well, I will still be her best friend but I don't think I could love anyone else like I love Kagome. I will still be by her side.' Cloud thoughts were cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Why are you looking for me human?"

"Kagome ask me to look for you."

"Why is that?"

"The people we are staying with have dinner ready."

"My miko knows I don't care for human food."

"Kagome wants you to join her."

"Hn," Sesshomaru started walking to the village.

"Why do you call her _your_ miko?"

"…………….."

"She is not yours"

"…………….."

"Why don't you answer me?" Cloud half yelled.

"How dare you talk to my Lord like that you filthy human," Jaken yelled at Cloud. Cloud narrowed his eyes at Jaken giving him a death glare.

"Jaken," Sesshoamru said bored. Jaken shut his mouth and fallowed his lord. Sesshomaru kept on walking without a word. He has more control of himself and of his emotions. He doesn't have to answer the human. He doesn't have to give him an explanation of why he calls Kagome _his_ miko. She will be his and this human or Inuyasha will not get in the way. He kept on walking into the village. Cloud fallowed behind him. 'He will be more of a challenge for me. But if he doesn't like humans then why does he like Kagome? I wonder. Maybe it's because she was powers that no ordinary human has. I always knew that Kagome was special.' Cloud thought. They walk inside the large room which they assume to be the dinning room. They were eating. Kagome was sitting between Rin and Sango. Kirara was on Sango's lap. Miroku was on the other side of Sango and Inuyasha was beside Miroku. Shippo was beside Rin. Kagome looks up to see Cloud and Sesshomaru; she gets up and walks to them.

"Thank you Cloud," she said smiling. Cloud nodded and sat down beside Shippo.

"Sesshomaru are you hungry?" she asks him showing him a bowel of rice. He looks at it. Kagome went back to her plate and offers him a grilled fish.

"How about this?" she asks again. Sesshomaru looks at the fish then at Kagome's eyes. That was his mistake looking into her eyes again. She blinks twice and moves the fish in front of him. To him, when she blink it was like slow-mo. He took the fish from her.

"Hn"

"Good now eat," Kagome smile at him and sat back down between Sango and Rin. Cloud watches her while he ate. 'She is too sweet and innocent. I need to train her somehow to raise her defenses. But I could hurt her.' Cloud's thoughts were interrupted.

"Cloud? You have something on your mind?" Kagome ask.

"…….Yes……you are an excellent swimmer Kagome. Like a mermaid," he said covering up what he was really thinking.

"A mermaid?" Rin and Shippo look at Kagome with confuse looks.

"A mermaid lives in the sea, underwater," Cloud explains.

"What does one looks like?" Rin ask him.

"A mermaid looks like a human but instead of legs they have a tail with fins like a fish."

"Are they good or bad?"

"Some are good and some are bad. The good ones are very beautiful. The bad one are very ug.."

"Cloud!" Kagome cut him off.

"What?"

"You are not a very good story teller"

"Well you tell it then"

"I thought you told me one time that my love stories are ridiculous?"

"They are but…….. I miss your stories since I have been gone for so long," Cloud said smiling at her.

"So …….. Are you saying that you want to hear the story of Atlantica?"

"Sure but after I eat please. Your love stories make me queasy sometimes."

Kagome glared at Cloud for a minute then change her glare to a smile.

"Are you going to tell us a story before we go to sleep Kagome?" Rin and Shippo ask in unison.

"If you want me too"

"Yes please," Rin was smiling at her mother like figure.

"Okay after we finish eating and bathe, I will tell you a story." Kagome took another bite of her fish and rice. She looks back at Cloud and he wink at her. She blushes then looks back at Rin and Shippo. They were not eating but inhaling their food.

"Don't eat like that!" Kagome almost yelled.

After they ate; Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippo left to bathe at the nearby river. The guys fallowed but they went to a different part of the river to wash. Sesshomaru however stayed close by the girls and kept watch around them. Kagome wash herslf and started to help Rin wash her hair. Once they were all clean, they dried off, got dress and Kagome brush Rin's hair.

"When are you going to tell us the story?" Rin ask.

"When we get back to the village and in our room," Kagome said sweetly.

"Good, I can't wait," Rin squeak. Sesshomaru walk to them.

"Miko will you wait for this Sesshomaru?" he ask. 'Did he just ask me to wait for him?' Kagome thought.

"Of course. You didn't go with Inuyasha?"

"I was keeping watch around you miko," he said. Kagome's eyes widen.

"I was not watching you miko," Sesshomaru said like he had better things to do than watch her.

"Right…….How could I think that? He he," she laugh nerverously.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Shippo fallowed Sesshomaru back to the village and into their rooms. Kagome waited a few minutes before starting the story. Inuyasha, Miroku and Cloud went to the girl's room. Sesshomaru was already there sitting at a corner. Kagome was in front of Rin and Shippo. They were sitting Indian style waiting for her to start. Miroku, Sango and Cloud sat behind Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha sat at a corner at the oppitsite side of the room.

"Okay are you ready to hear it?" Kagome ask. Everyone nodded except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Rin and Shippo said "yes" with a lot of excitement.

"Deep in the ocean is an underwater kingdom named Atlantica. There was a beautiful mermaid princess. She was tired of staying underwater. She long to be part of the world above the surface.

(Go to profile because Kagome is now singing Part of Your World)

She went to the surface and saw a ship. She also notices a dark cloud coming to the ship. A storm was coming. The ship was stuck by lightening and the human on the ship was force to abandon the ship. One human went back to ship to save his pet dog. The ship blew up and the man was thrown into the sea. The mermaid rescues the man from drowning and fell in love with the human prince. The prince fell in love with her when she sang to him after she rescues him…_What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at meeee? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun, just you and me, and I could be part of your world …_…_I don't know when I don't know how, but I know something starting right now. Watch and you'll see someday I'll be part of your world_……… Her father forbid the relationship and told her to never leave the kingdom. She left anyway and made a deal with an evil sea witch. The sea witch knew magic and change the mermaid's tail for legs but the mermaid has to give up her voice as payment. She now had legs but she couldn't talk. She was on the shore alone and unable to communitcate with anyone. She saw the prince and she ran to him. The prince thought he found the woman he fell in love with but when she could not speak, he thought it must be another woman. The mermaid walk with the prince around his kingdom and has hoping that he would kiss her soon to break the spell before her time as a human was up.

(Now Kagome is singing Kiss the Girl, if you want to listen go to my profile)

_There you see her…Sitting there across the way…She don't got alot to say…But there's something about her…And you don't know why…But you're dying to try…You wanna kiss girl…Yes, you want her…Look at her, you know you do…It's possible she wants you too...There's one way to ask her…It don't take a word, not a single word…Go on and kiss the girl. _Kagome looks at Inuyasha. He didn't look at her but she saw his ear twitch. _  
Shalalalala…My oh my…Looks like the boy's too shy…Ain't gonna kiss the girl … Shalalalala…Ain't that sad…it's such a shame…Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl…go on and kiss the girl. _Kagome looks at Inuyasha again and he is still not looking. But she notices that Sesshomaru turn to look at her._  
Nows your moment…Floating in a blue lagoon…Boy, you better do it soon…The time will be better…She don't say a word…And she wont say a word…Until you kiss the girl. _Kagome looks back at Sesshomaru. This time his whole body was turn to listen to her sing._  
Shalalalala…My oh my…Looks like the boy's too shy…Ain't gonna kiss the girl … Shalalalala…Ain't that sad…it's such a shame…Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Shalalalala…Don't be scared…You better be prepared…Go on and kiss the girl …Shalalalala…Don't stop now…Don't try to hide it how…You wanna kiss the girl …Go on and kiss the girl. _Kagome attention goes to Cloud this time. He was staring into her eyes. Kagome thought she felt some sort connection between him and her but she dismiss it._  
Lalalala, Lalalala…Go on and kiss the girl…Lalalala, Lalalala…Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala…My oh myyyyy…Looks like the boy's too shy…Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala…Ain't that sad…it's such a shame…Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala…Go on and kiss that girl…Lalalala, Lalalala…Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl…Go on and kiss the girl. _Kagome ended her song and Rin and Shippo chap and cheered. She smiles at them and continue her story.

The sea witch disguise herself to look like a human and use the mermaid princess voice to place a spell on the prince. The prince announces that he was going to marry the sea witch in disguise tonight on his new ship. The mermaid's heart was broken. The people serving the prince grew fond of the young girl and let her join the wedding. As the mermaid walk past the bride's room, she discovers that the woman that her prince in going to marry is the sea witch. She listens to the sea witch's plan of taking her hostage and use her to get her father's power. She stops the wedding the best she could. She takes the seashell necklace from the sea witch and throws it on the floor. The mermaid got her voice back and the spell on the prince was broken. They were about to kiss but she turns back into a mermaid. The sea witch takes the girl and jumps into the sea. The mermaid's father heard about what happen to his daughter and he goes to help save her. The prince also jumps into the water to save the mermaid. The mermaid's father surrenders his triton to save his daughter. The prince takes advantage of the sea witch distracted by the king handing over his triton to kill her with his sword. The sea witch is defeated. The prince was wash up on the shore. The mermaid was watching him from a distance. The king of Atlantica was heartbroken because he knew that his daughter loves the prince very much and the prince loves her also. The king uses his power to change his mermaid daughter to a human permanently. She goes to her prince and they got married. The king gave them his blessings and the prince and princess live happily ever after." Kagome ended her story. Rin and Shippo were cheering. Sango and Miroku clap their hands in applause. Cloud just smiles at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Kagome ask Cloud.

"The usual ridiculous love story, but I have to admit that I do miss your stories," Cloud said smiling at her. Kagome blush a little.

"Did you like the story Sesshomaru?" Kagome ask him.

"Hn"

"How about you Inuyasha?"

"Feh, I guess it was okay."

Kagome frown at him, "What do you mean by that?" she ask him wanting to know what he didn't like about it.

"I don't think anyone can live happily ever after and why would she want to be a human anyway," Inuyasha said.

"She was in love!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Yea love. That's the problem with humans. Humans are too emotional. They believe they can live and survive off of love." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA"

"Kagome let me take that back. Your story was.."

"SIT"

* * *

Hi, Its my sister's birthday today. She would have turn 19 if she was still here. One of her favorite Disney Princess was The Little Mermaid. My family and I was watching it and I thought since it was her birthday that I could put it in this chapter for her. Its not exactly the same but similar. She used to always sing these two songs here also. So this is for you sis. I Love and Miss you very much.

I want to thank _Shadowess88_/Nyssa for naming my Water Spirit/Guardian of the Lake for me. I am really bad with names. Thank You.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback

_Flashback_

_The bell rang. School was out. Cloud was the first one out of the class. He was half running out of the school. Once he reaches the school gate he checks his watch. 'I got 5 minutes to meet her at the door,' Cloud thought running to the primary school that is clearly 20 minutes away. He ran as fast as he could. He can't be late again. The last time he was late another boy was picking on her. He pushes himself to run faster. He finally made it to the gate when the bell rang. "Made it," he said out of breathe. He stood by the gate waiting for her. He watches the door as a raven hair girl with innocent chocolate eyes walks out of the school. Her back pack was full and she was carrying extra books in her arms. Cloud walks to her. She saw him and smiled._

"_Let me help you Kagome," Cloud said taking the books from her and her back pack._

"_Thank you Cloud," Kagome smile at him again._

"_So are you excited to leave this school and go to secondary one closer to my high school?"_

"_No"_

"_No?"_

"_I have to take a huge test and I am not ready for it"_

"_Is that all?" he said laughing._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You worried about a test" he said still laughing at her. She frowns at him. He stops laughing._

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Sure you are"_

"_Can I help you in any way?"_

"_Oh Cloud would you help me study?"_

"_Sure. I'll help you" he said wondering what he got himself into. They turn a corner and continue walking to Kagome's house. Cloud was been walking Kagome home then walking back to the orphanage ever since she was attack. He was surprise to see she recover well after the attack. She didn't have to go the therapist anymore. She no long has any nightmares. She was smiling and laughing again. She wasn't twitchy at everyone's touch anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when he notices a boy from his school fallowing them. He saw him from the corner of his eye. He got close to Kagome. _

"_Cloud what are you doing?"_

"_Kagome when I say run you run understand," Cloud whispered to her._

"_What?"_

"_Hey!" the boy following them called out. Kagome turns around and looks at the boy. _

"_Kagome Run!" Cloud yelled at her._

"_NO, don't run away. I just want to talk to you," the boy called out to them. He ran to them and Cloud drop Kagome's books and her back pack and turn to fight the other boy. The other boy dodges Cloud attacks for a while then finally grab his hand to keep Cloud from hitting him. Kagome eyes widen in fear. She got between them to stop them fighting. _

"_No, no please stop fighting," she pleaded. The boy looks at her and let go of Cloud. _

"_You are good friend," the boy said. _

"_I am not your friend. Who are you?" Cloud shouted._

"_My name is Zack," the boy said. _

"_Zack stay away from us," Cloud demanded. Cloud pick up Kagome's books and back pack. He pulls Kagome away from Zack and they started to walk to her house again. Cloud turns to look at Zack and glared at him._

_End Flashback_

_(A/N: oh yea, here Cloud is 15 and Kagome is 10)_

"Cloud?"………….. "Cloud?"…………….. "CLOUD?"

"Wha…..Yes Kagome," Cloud said waking up from his daydream.

"Are you listening to me?" Kagome ask him frowning.

"Of course I'm listening to you," he said nervously.

"What did I just say?"

"Ugh…….Um…."

"Cloud!"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Boy if I could sit you I .."

WHAM!! Kagome gasp. She runs to Inuyasha's side.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yell was a little muffled.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am so sorry. I did mean to say it to you," she said helping Inuyasha up from the ground.

"Well take this off of me and put it on him"

"I…don't think that will work"

"What do mean _you don't think that will work_?"

"I mean I think it might only work on demons"

"Take it off anyway and try it"

"I don't want to"

"Why not?" Inuyasha said with force calm.

"Because I think you look good with it on," Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha's anger left him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kagome blush, "He he…….. I mean that it just suits you," she said embarrassed that she let slip that she likes the way he looks. Inuyasha narrows his eyes at Kagome.

"Do you mind explaining?"

"You know, I am upset with Cloud not listening to me so I am going to fuss with him now," she said walking back to Cloud. 'Cloud, Cloud, Cloud," Inuyasha thought angrily. 'That bastard has been taking all of my time that I spend with Kagome. She's been walking beside him ever since he came here. I feel like I am being replace or something. He has no business here. He should go back to his time. Kagome suffers with him around. I know she does, I can see it in her eyes. She fears that he will die in front of her. I know what that selfish bastard wants. He wants her and I can't let that happen.'

"Cloud?" Kagome notice that he was thinking again.

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me why you were not listening to me?"

"…………."

"Cloud you are not keeping anything else from me are you?"

"Of course not. I was just thinking about …………."

"About?"

"Zack"

"Zack," Kagome whispers and her pace slows a bit. She hasn't seen him since the day he came for Cloud. The only thing she had of him was a picture of him and Cloud together as SOLDIERs.

"Do you remember the first time we met Zack?"

"Yea, he was fallowing us and you were so upset about it."

"Of course I was. We didn't know him at the time."

"Who is Zack?" Rin ask them. She was obviously listening.

"Zack was my second friend I had Rin," Kagome inform her.

"How did you meet him?" Shippo ask wanting another good story from Kagome. But Cloud was the one to tell them. He was retelling what he was just thinking about.

"What happen next?" Shippo ask not happy with the way he ended.

"I'll tell you more later or better yet Kagome might tell you okay. But later," Cloud said noticing that Kagome expression and feeling change from happy and content to sad and heartbroken.

"You don't relive his last days in your dreams and thoughts to you?" Kagome ask Cloud.

"Sometimes"

"Cloud that is not good for you"

"I know"

"I miss him, Cloud. If I didn't have the picture of him, I'm sure I would forget his face. What kind of friend am I to forget his face?" Kagome said looking down.

"I know another way for you to remember," Cloud said pulling out his CD player. The CD label "Kagome" was still in there. He pushed play and skip to the next track. His part was playing and Kagome stop walking and stared at him. She looks in her bag and pulls out her flute. She looks back at Cloud for a minute. She brings the flute to her mouth and waited for the track to repeat. She played her part. (A/N : go to my profile and click on the link that says Roxas to hear the music as you read this next part. Cloud's part of the music is of course the piano part) Kagome closed her eyes and played when her part came up. As she played she remembers Zack walking her home with Cloud when they got to know each other. Zack was just as protective as Cloud. He acted like a big brother sometimes. Other times he would bring Kagome some flowers, candy, and silly toys. He would always challenge Cloud in a competition to win Kagome the most prizes at fairs and carnivals. He would always kiss her hand good bye just to make Cloud jealous. She sees is blue eyes and handsome smile. His black hair was sort of spike like Cloud's but his bangs were straight and parted. Even thou Kagome's eyes were shut, a tear ran down her cheek. She then felt a warm, strong presence around her. She did not open her eyes. This warm presence hug her with it seems like strong masculine arms. She open her eyes to see nobody there hugging her. Another tear came down her cheek. 'Zack was that you?'

Everyone was listening and watching Kagome play. When she stops playing and her eyes where open they all saw the sadness in her eyes. Sango went to comfort her.

"That was very nice Kagome," Miroku said. Kagome wipes the tears from her cheek.

"Thank you Miroku"

"Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry," Cloud said regretting bring up Zack.

"Feh, sure you didn't," Inuyasha said glaring at Cloud. 'You make her suffer by bring up a friend that is dead'

"I'm okay. Really," Kagome assures them. Rin and Shippo give her a hug. This made Kagome smile.

"Let's keep on going until we find a good spot to eat, bathe and sleep. What do you think?" She was asking Rin and Shippo. They smile and nodded happily to see that Kagome was feeling better already. Kagome looks up from the kids and looks at Sesshomaru. She smiles at him and says, "Shall we continue." He nodded. Sesshomaru look like he could care less about his miko feeling sad and missing her old friend. At first, he really didn't care. But when she look at him with watery eyes, his heart told him to comfort her but his brain said not in front of everyone. Instead of walking ahead of everyone or behind everyone else, Sesshomaru walk a steady pace beside her. Even though he was not physically hugging her or giving her words of comfort; Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was comforting her is his way just by walking with her.

* * *

Who want me to bring Zack into the story just for one chapter? I love him too. I will be adding more memories of Zack, Cloud and Kagome before I decide on having Zack appear.


	13. Chapter 13

Cloud woke up from his dream

Cloud woke up suddenly from the pain in his arm. He sat up and made a fist. His pain is coming more intense, but he can handle it. He got up and thought he could take his mind off his arm if he walks around their campsite. He looks up and sees stars shining brightly. He has been traveling with Kagome for 2 weeks now. He looks away from the stars to stare at Kagome. She looks so beautiful and peaceful asleep. He walks to her and sits down beside her. She has been practicing her new ability since the first day she receive the gift from the Water Spirit. She was getting good at it, no she was mastering it. She can pull the water from the air if need. If they were out of water and cannot find a river then she pulls the water out of plants. She was actually trying to get it from the air but it came from the grass and bushes. _"Oops! I didn't mean to do that."she said with a worried look. "Its okay, it can't be good always getting water from the air." He told her giving her a smile. _ Her archery is just about perfect also. She is stronger than she was before he left. It felt like time had stop when he was looking at her. He wanted to tell her so much that he loves her but he knows that she is waiting for Inuyasha to make his decision. 'Which will he choose? You, my dear Kagome? Or this Kikyo woman? If he does choose you, then I will be happy for you. I will still be by your side as your friend.' Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Human let my miko sleep"

"She is not yours or anyone else"

"We shall see about that," Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at Cloud. Cloud gets up and glares at Sesshomaru. Both of them grab the handle of their sword. Kagome turns over facing Sesshomaru. 'Miko you interfere again,' Sesshomaru thought as he lets go of Tokijin. He turns around and walks back to the tree where he was standing at. He kept his eye on Cloud. Cloud sits with Kagome for the rest of the night. He watches the sun rise. The sunlight shines on Kagome's face. Cloud looks down at her. 'She looks so heavenly,' Cloud thought. Sesshomaru was watching Cloud and when Cloud looks down at his miko; so does he. The way the sunlight was shining on his miko's face warms his heart. 'Little by little you are changing this Sesshomaru my little miko,' he thought. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to take in her scent. He closed his eyes and not only did he take in her scent but the scent of vermin. Naraku's demons are on the move. He walks to his miko and wakes her up.

"Miko, you must wake"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said to let her sleep," Cloud said to Sesshomaru. Just then Inuyasha jumps down from his tree branch. He caught Naraku's scent also.

"Kagome, get up. Naraku's demons are coming," Inuyasha yelled. At the mention of Naraku's name, Miroku and Sango gets up and prepare themselves.

"What?" Kagome half yelled. When she got up, she senses the demonic aura coming to them. She quickly grabs her bow and arrows, and she also fills a water bottle that she keeps hanging on her side. She picks up Rin and Shippo and hides them behind a large tree. Jaken knew his job was to stay with Rin and Shippo and keep them safe. Once they seem ready, they left the campsite heading to Nrarku's demons. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. Sango was on Kirara. Miroku and Cloud ran beside Sango. Sesshomaru summon his demonic cloud and flew close behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome do you sense any shards?" Inuyasha ask her.

"No, no shards," she replies.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled. He saw all the demons ahead of them. 'What or who is his target?' Inuyasha thought. He stops running and let Kagome off his back. Sango stayed in the air on Kirara. Miroku got beside Inuyasha. Cloud ran to Kagome's other side. Sesshomaru stayed behind them and was ready to pull his miko out of harms way if needed.

All the demons came to them. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and cut through 5 demons. Miroku kills one demon at a time with his staff. Cloud blocks and dodges all attacks toward him. He wanted to take out as many demons as he can again. Inuyasha uses his Wind Scar attack so he can get rid of demons. He was in no mood in fighting long early in the morning. Kagome aims her arrow at a demon that was coming toward her. She glows pink and she shots her arrow purifying not only one but 6 demons with her sacred arrow. Sesshomaru see a demon coming toward her from the left side. She did not see it. He pulls her out of the way and cut through the demon with Tokijin. "Thanks," she said looking at him. "Hn." She looks behind Sesshomaru and see a snake demon coming toward him. This time she moves in front of him and shoot a sacred arrow at it but the demon moved out of the way. The snake demon also dodges the attack from Sesshomaru and struck Kagome on the thigh. She grunted at the pain when the fangs pierce her skin and flesh. She felt the poisonous venom enter her blood. She whips out the water from her bottle to cut the demon with her water whip she mastered but she just grazes it. She started to fall to the ground but Sesshomaru catches her. "Miko that was foolish of you," Sesshomaru said. "I didn't want you to get wounded Sesshomaru," she said breathing hard. Sesshomaru eyes lash red for a second then he turns to kill the snake demon. The snake demon kept on slithering away. "Oh no," Kagome gasp. Sesshomaru also sees the problem. The demon was going into the direction of Shippo, Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru wraps his arm around Kagome waist and held her tight. He uses his demonic speed to get to the kids. They left everyone there to fight off the rest of the demons. They got to Shippo and Rin's aide a minute before the demon got there. Sesshomaru put Kagome down with Rin. Kagome rips her shirt and use the cloth that she rip off to tie it around her thigh. Her breasts were almost expose. "Miko what are you doing?" Sesshomaru ask her trying not to look at her chest. "This should slow the poisonous venom from getting to my heart." She said still breathing hard. She pulls the water from her bottle and was going to heal herself but the water fell. She was losing strength. "I need……. to lay………. Down," Kagome said heavily before she falls to the ground. 'Naraku will pay. I will kill him for harming my miko,' Sesshomaru thought his eyes flashing red. He turns around to slay the demon. He doesn't see it but he knew it was close, very close. He saw movement to the right, he leap up and swing Tokijin in that direction. He did not like what he saw. The Saimyosho, the poisonous insects of Naraku, some was there dead. They were the distraction. Sesshomaru quickly turns to see the snake demon strike his young ward in the arm. Rin scream at the pain. Sesshomaru jumps back to them and slice the snake demon in half from head to tail. Both, Kagome and Rin were lying on the ground breathing hard and are hot to the touch.

"Curse him," Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha step into view fallowed by Miroku, Sango, and Cloud.

"What happen, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha ask his brother angrily. Sesshomaru said nothing. Miroku kneed down to Kagome & Rin. He touches their forehead.

"They are burning up!" he said. Miroku looks at the snake demon and knows that they were bitten and the venom is pumping through their blood.

"We need to get the poisonous venom out of their blood somehow. If only Myoga was here." Miroku said looking worried at Kagome. Cloud grabs his bag and pulled out a red ribbon. He tides the ribbon around the Rin's arm above the bite mark. He then got Kagome's bag and dig for the first aid kit. He knew that she did not have any anti-venom but he found some fever reducer. He forces some down Rin's mouth and then Kagome's.

"What are you giving them?" Miroku ask him.

"It's a fever reducer." Cloud told him. He was thinking long and hard. 'I need to do something. She needs to go to the hospital for some anti-venom,' he thought. He kneed down to the Rin first because he knew that Kagome would want him to save Rin first. He brings Rin's wound to his mouth and sucks the blood and venom from her wound.

"What are you doing? If you accediently swallow the venom you will die," Miroku said to him. Cloud spits the blood and venom out and sucks more blood and venom. He spits the blood out again. He goes to Kagome next.

"Did you hear what I said?" Miroku said pulling him away.

"They will die if the venom travels to their hearts," Cloud yelled at him. He puts his mouth to her wound on her thigh and sucks the blood and venom from her body. Inuyasha's face turns red when Cloud had his mouth on Kagome's thigh and he look away from them. Sesshomaru on the other hand was looking calm but his beast was begging to kill Cloud. 'He will die. We will kill him.' 'But he is helping my miko.' Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. Cloud spits out the blood and venom.

"This is not working," Cloud said looking down at Kagome. Her face was getting paler and paler.

"What do you need?" Sango ask.

"She needs anti-venom. So does Rin."

"Where can we get this anti-venom?" Inuyasha ask him pulling him up by the caller of his shirt.

"I don't know where to get it here. But I know that she can get anti-venom in our era." Cloud said pushing Inuyasha's hand away from him.

"Then you should go and get some for her"

"The only time I ever pass through that well is with Kagome"

"So I will take you"

"Its not like the doctors just give anti-venom away. They need to go to the hospital and get emergency treatment."

Sesshomaru had enough. He summons his demonic cloud.

"Is there such a place to get emergency treatment close to Kagome's home?" Sesshomaru ask.

"Sure"

"Then I will take you to the well in 5 minutes. Inuyasha you will pass them both through the well."

"I don't think she can pass Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said looking at Rin. Sesshomaru growl a little.

"We can try. If I did then it is worth a try," Cloud said knowing that if they did not try and if the girl dies that Kagome will be heartbroken.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered. He wanted to hold Kagome but it would be difficult with one arm. So he lifted Rin and held her with one arm. Cloud made his move to pick up Kagome but Inuyasha push him away and held her bridal style. They left with Sesshomaru on his cloud. Miroku, Sango and Shippo stayed behind. They didn't think that there was much more room for them. They gather their things. They will meet up with Inuyasha later at Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru arrives at the well in exactly 5 minutes. Inuyasha lets Cloud hold Kagome since they cannot all go through together. Inuyasha goes first holding Rin. Amazingly they both went through. Cloud holds Kagome close to him, he close his eyes hoping that the well will work for them even though Kagome is losing strength and conciseness.

"If she does not survive, I will live long enough to kill you before you become her friend and I will be her rescuer." Sesshomaru warned him.

"She will never die in my hands," Cloud jump into the well and blue light engulfs them. Inuyasha runs to Kagome's house and tells her mom that Kagome and Rin needs emergency treatment now that they were bitten by a snake demon. Mrs. Higurashi calls the ambulance. Inuyasha leaves Rin on the couch and runs back to the well. He pulls both Cloud and Kagome out of the well. Cloud did not want to let go of Kagome.

"Give her to me," Inuyasha demand. Cloud glared at him.

"I knew that she will get hurt being there," Cloud said looking back at Kagome.

"She knows the risk of being there and she accepts it. Now, give her to me," Inuyasha yelled. A loud siren was heard from far away. It was hurting Inuyasha's ears. The ambulance is at the bottom of the steps of the shrine. The paramedics ran up the steps and enter the house. Cloud takes Kagome to the paramedics. The paramedics work on Rin and Kagome for a few minutes and call in to the hospital to get them ready with the anti-venom. They took both of them in the ambulance and speed to the hospital. Mrs. Higurashi gives Inuyasha a hat to hide his dog ears and Inuyasha ran after the ambulance. She was surprise to see Cloud with Inuyasha and Kagome, but after Cloud gave a short explanation she left to go to the hospital with Cloud.

They all waited in the waiting room. Mrs. Higurashi sat quietly on the chair. Cloud was standing by the window looking outside. He was praying to every God he could think of to save her. "Aerith help Kagome," Cloud whispered. Inuyasha kept walking around in circles. The scent of sickness and death was everywhere. It was making him sick. 'I thought this place is for helping people get better. All I can smell is sickness and death. I can't even tell where Kagome is with the scent of death everywhere.' Inuyasha thought. The doctor came through the door.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" the doctor called. Kagome's mom, Cloud and Inuyasha walked to the doctor.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Your daughters are going to pull through but I am concern for your younger daughter. She is obviously smaller than your other daughter and the venom put her at more risk."

"But they will recover?"

"Yes ma'm, Kagome and Rin will be staying for 2 or 3 days max. They will stay on close observation and they will be taking IV medication. I must tell you that there will be limited visiting hours."

"Can we see her now?"

"That might not be a good idea right now, ma'm"

"Why is that?"

"I know how mothers get when their children are …… hurt"

"I understand Doctor. So when can I come and see them?"

"Come tomorrow morning around 8 for breakfast."

"Yes Doctor"


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha and Cloud were back at the shrine. They sat in the kitchen in silence. Inuyasha got up and made his way to the door.

"I need to go and tell Sango and Miroku that Kagome will recover. I'll be back in the morning early to visit Kagome." Inuyasha said staring at the door.

"Inuyasha?" Cloud stood from his seat and walk toward Inuyasha.

"Could you bring back my bag?" Cloud ask him. Inuyasha walks out of the house. He didn't say a word to Cloud. Cloud fallows him outside to the well.

"Did you hear what I asked you?"

"I am not a delivery boy."

"I did not say that you were, but I need my bag and I'm sure Kagome would want me to restock on supplies."

"So you are not going to try to keep her here?"

"I cannot keep her from her friends," Cloud said truthfully. There is no way that he can keep her from the friends she made in the feudal era. Inuyasha said nothing. He jumps in the well and walks to the village. 'I was not going to let you keep her from me anyway,' Inuyasha thought. As he walks to the village, Inuyasha smells his brother coming to him. Sesshomaru was in front of him.

"What?" Inuyasha spat.

"How is Rin?" Sesshomaru ask like he didn't care.

"She will recover."

"And my miko?"

"Where do you get off calling her your miko?"

"Answer my question"

"She told me before that she will be my side. She desire to be by my side."

"How selfish of you Inuyasha."

"What do you mean selfish?

"How selfish of you to want Kagome by your side when you keep seeing the other dead miko." Sesshomaru said the truth. Inuyasha didn't like that his brother also threw the fact of his secretly meeting Kikyo in his face. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Answer my question Inuyasha," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Kagome is going to recover. She can come back in 3 days," Inuyasha said walking away. Sesshomaru turn back to the well. He decided to wait for his miko and while he waited, he is going to attempt to go through the well again.

Inuyasha walk into Kaede's hut to see Sango and Miroku sitting on the floor resting. Shippo looks up at Inuyasha and jumps on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Is Kagome and Rin going to be okay?" Shippo question him. Miroku and Sango stood up and waited for Inuyasha to answer.

"They are going to okay. They will be back in 3 days. Sango where are Kagome's and Cloud's bag?" Inuyasha said looking around for a yellow back pack and a black duffle bag. Sango handed Inuyasha the bags and he put them in a corner where he can find it.

"I'm going to get some rest. I'll be going to visit Kagome early in the morning." Inuyasha said walking out of the hut and jumping toward his favorite tree branch. As he sat on the branch, he saw Kikyo's soul collectors at a distance. He was about to jump down and fallow them to her but when he look down he saw Sesshomaru close to the well. Sesshomaru jump into the well and came back out. He watches his brother do this 3 times then Sesshomaru walk to a nearby tree and sat down beside it. Inuyasha looks back at the soul collectors. He thought about what his brother told him earlier. "I won't be seeing you tonight Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

"_So you must be Kagome," a kind-hearted voice said to the girl floating in front of her. The lady in front of Kagome had green eyes, flawless skin, and long braided brown hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon tide on top. Her long straight bangs were parted in the middle and she has two long curl locks of hair hanging above her ears. She is wearing a long pink dress and jacket along with brown boots._

"_I see why he loved you. I just want to let you know that I didn't take your place in his heart. You are always in his heart." She said with her hand on Kagome's forehead. _

"_Will you help her Aerith?" a masculine voice came into the scene. This man has black hair that is slightly spike but straight and parted in the front. His blue eyes show strength and compassion. He was wearing black pants and a blue sleeveless shirt. He has both of his shoulder pad armor. He was looking down at Kagome with concern._

"_I don't think I will, not yet," Aerith said simply._

"_Why not?" he asks looking at Aerith now._

"_She is recovering on her on strength. She is a miko. I should not interfere."_

"_I guess she is stronger than she use to be."_

"_I've seen you watching over her Zack. You know that she is not weak."_

"_Yea, she's not weak."_

"_We must go before she wakes up Zack," Aerith said slowly fading away. Zack nodded up at her. _

"_Kagome if you need me, just say my name," Zack whispered in her ear._

_Say my name, say my name, say my name_…………. Kagome open her eyes. She thought she heard someone. She blinks a few times before trying to sit up, but she just slump back down. She looks around her surroundings and realizes that she was in the hospital. She saw that she had two IVs, one in each arm. Her leg also felt heavy and she couldn't move it. She looks around again to see what time it was. 7:47am. She lays back down and close her eyes. Before sleep took over her again, she hears someone whispering to her again, _Kagome if you need me, just say my name_. She smiles and says, "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

What do you think? I have pictures of all my characters on my profile. check them out. I am working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up in two days. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha wakes up before dawn. He goes and washes off before he leaves to see Kagome. He goes back to the hut and get Kagome's and Cloud's bag. Miroku and Sango were still asleep. Shippo was not there. 'I wonder where that little rut went to.' Inuyasha thought. As he walks to the well, Shippo jumps at Inuyasha and hands him a handful of flowers.

"Would you give this Kagome and Rin?" Shippo ask Inuyasha.

"Sure," Inuyasha said taking the flowers from Shippo. He gets to the well and sees Sesshomaru watching him.

"Sending the miko flowers will not fix everything Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said wanting to taunt his brother. Inuyasha turn to look at his brother baring his fangs then smirking at him before saying, "At least I can go through the well and see her anytime I want." Sesshomaru eyes flash red and he growled loudly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps into the well satisfied that he made his brother mad.

Inuyasha walks to Kagome's house and meets her mother at the door. She gave Inuyasha a warm smile and offered some breakfast before they leave.

"No, I just want to go see Kagome now," Inuyasha said trying not to be rude.

"Very well then. Cloud is on his way. Let's wait for him in the car." She said smiling. Inuyasha frown at the idea of waiting for Cloud but nodded anyway. They waited in the car for 3 minutes then Cloud came. Cloud got into the car and thank Kagome's mom for waiting. Inuyasha look at Cloud from the corner of his eye before handing him his bag.

"Thank you for getting it," Cloud said taking the bag from Inuyasha.

"Feh," was Inuyasha only reply. Cloud looks in his bag and took out his cell phone. He turns it on and saw than he has quite a few messages. He puts the phone to his ear and listens. _"Hey man, you know who this is. I am calling to tell you that Vicente and Tifa has made a full recovery. Tifa wants you to call her."_ Next message. _"Cloud its Tifa. How are you? I hope to see you soon. Give me a call."_ Next message. _"I guess you didn't know who called you earlier. Its me Reno. I know we are not buddy-buddy but, we are still comrades. So call me. Tifa is getting worried."_ Next message. _"Cloud, call me please. If you don't call, we are going to Tokyo and look for you. Tifa."_ Next message. _"Man whatever is wrong or whatever you did to make Tifa mad and worried; congratulations you win."_ Next message………………… The messages go on and on. Cloud sighs and closes his phone. He will call them later after Kagome recovers. Cloud notice that Inuyasha was glaring at him. Cloud look away. 'He must have heard my messages somehow. Right. He is a demon with a keen sense of smell and hearing.' Cloud thought. They arrive at the hospital on silence. They got there in perfect timing. 8 o'clock sharp. Mrs. Higurasi asks the nurse where Kagome's room is. The nurse escorts them to the right department. The nurse in charge in that department show them all to Kagome's room. She knocks a few times. "Miss Higurashi? You have some visitors" the nurse said. No answer. The nurse knocks again. "Miss?" Still no answer. The nurse gave a nervous glance at Kagome's mom before she open the door. The nurse walks to Kagome and checks her breathing. Normal. She checks her pulse. Normal. The nurse uses her stethoscope to check Kagome's heartbeat. Weak but normal. The nurse turn to look at Kagome's mother and said, "She is just sleeping. We should wake her up. She needs to eat and build her strength if you want her home in 3 days." The nurse opens the window blinds to let some light in. She turns back to Kagome's mom, "I will bring her breakfast and the doctor will be coming soon to check on her. I will be back in just a few minutes." The nurse leaves the room. Kagome's mom goes to her daughter's side. Cloud and Inuyasha was right by Kagome's side also. Her mom shakes her a little.

"Kagome………Kagome…………Kagome you need to wake up," her mother said softly.

"Wha…..Mom?" Kagome said weakly. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at her mother. She gave a small smile.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Cloud asks making his way to hold her hand. Inuyasha move his hand away to hold Kagome's hand first.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome.

"I'm glad you're here," Kagome whispered. She looks at Cloud and smile.

"Cloud, I'm glad you're here too and I'm feeling pretty tired," Kagome said also giving him a weak smile. The nurse came back in, fallowed by the doctor. Cloud and Inuyasha moved away so the nurse can help Kagome sit up in her bed. The doctor was standing beside Kagome. He smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"How does your leg feel?"

"It feels heavy"

"Its very swollen"

"I will get better, right?"

"You will have trouble walking normally. Just don't over do it. I must ask you what kind of snake bite you?"

Kagome went wide-eye. "I don't know what kind of snake"

"It must have been a huge snake to give you puncture holes the size of quarters on your thigh"

"It was and it scared me"

"I called animal control so they can find it and dispose of it. That way nobody else will get hurt"

"That sound great"

"Now, if you don't mind; I'm going to uncover you and check on your wound"

"Okay"

The doctor lower the blanket off Kagome. She just realizes that she was only wearing a hospital gown. The doctor notices her embarrassment.

"Boys if you don't mind turning around facing away from Miss Kagome or exiting the room" the doctor address Cloud and Inuyasha. They look at each other and turn away from Kagome and look outside the window. Kagome relax a little more.

"Mom hold her hand. It may hurt. Wait. Kagome do you want some pain meds?"

"Will it hurt that bad?"

"I'm not sure but I like for my patients to be comfortable"

"Its okay. I'm a big tough girl"

"Very well"

He pulled up her gown to expose her leg from stopping at the hip. He allow Kagome to cover herself the way she wanted so she can be comfortable with her male doctor. He unwrap the ace wrap around her thigh. Then he unwrap the gauze. Kagome gasp at the size of the puncture wounds in her thigh. Her thigh was swollen to an incredible size and it was also burse black and blue. The doctor examines the wound. Kagome wince at the pain. The doctor covered her back up.

"I think you should bathe before one of my nurses wraps this back up"

"Okay, where can I have a shower?"

"I don't recommend you standing yet"

"Okay I'll have a bath"

"Do you want your mother to help or one of the nurses?"

"I think I must rather have my mom"

"That is fine with me. Mrs. Higurashi if you come with me outside the room I would like to speak with you about your other daughter"

"What?" Kagome half yelled.

"Rin was also struck Kagome. Don't you remember?" Cloud said with a wink. Kagome was horror struck. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"I guess I did forget. Doctor how is she?"

"She is doing fine. You can see her anytime you want just call the nurse so she can take you"

"Thank You"

The doctor and Kagome's mom walk out of the room. Kagome stared at the door for a while before covering back up with the blanket. She slump back down thinking what happen after she pass out. Cloud walk to her and sat at the end of her bed. He rubs her leg above the blanket. Inuyasha let out a low growl before pulling Cloud hand off of Kagome's leg.

"Inuyasha its okay," Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha hand and held it for a while. She blushes and drops his hand quickly. Inuyasha pulls out the flowers that Shippo pick and gave half to Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Aww. Thank you Inuyasha. They are beautiful"

"Your welcome," Inuyasha said blushing slightly. "Shippo wanted me to give the other half to Rin."

"I'm sure she would love it," Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha.

The nurse came back in asking Kagome if she wanted breakfast first or a bath. Kagome chose to eat and wait for her mother to come and help her with a bath. The nurse came back shortly with breakfast. While Kagome ate her breakfast, Cloud's phone rang. Kagome and Inuyasha looks at him.

"Cloud, you have a phone?" Kagome ask staring at him. Cloud turn down the volume on the phone.

"Yea, excuse me Kagome. I'll be back in a few," Cloud said walking out of her room. He continues out of the hospital. He knew that he could not use cell phones in a hospital. He also knew who was calling him. If he don't answer the phone or call back, they will keep on calling.

"Yea"

"Bout time you answer your phone."

"What's up Reno?"

"We are here in Tokyo looking for your ass."

"You're here?! With who?"

"Tifa of course and Vincent came also just in case there was trouble."

"Why are you here Reno?"

"Look, I know we had our difference but Shinra fuck me too and I finally left."

"Surprise you are not with Rude."

"Actually he has a family. Can you believe that?"

"I am not in the mood for talking Reno"

"Where are you so I can take Tifa to you? She is staring to get on my nerves. Ouch!" Tifa just whack Reno on the head.

"Reno?"

"Cloud it's me, Tifa. Are you okay? Where are you? We can meet you."

"Uh…Tifa, meet me at the hospital and I will fill you in."

"THE HOSPITAL!"

"I'm fine, calm down. Just meet me here," Cloud said ending the phone call. Cloud turn to walk back in the hospital but Inuyasha was right behind him. Inuyasha gave Cloud an evil glare.

"What do you want?" Cloud asks him returning the glare.

"Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business"

"Who is Reno? Vincent?"

"They are friends of mine."

"What about Tifa?"

"Umm……she is just a friend also. We fought against Shinra."

"Just friends. Sure……… Keep your hands off of Kagome if you already have another woman."

"Tifa is not my woman."

"Feh. Whatever."

* * *

Okay people, sorry it took me a while. Look who I added! Should Reno, Tifa and Vincent go with Cloud to the Feudal Era? Should they help train Kagome? Should Reno flirt with Kagome just to piss off Cloud? Oh yea, I can picture it now! Let me know what you think about my ideas. I need your opinion before I start the next chapter. Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

The day has come for Kagome and Rin to leave the hospital

The day has come for Kagome and Rin to leave the hospital. The doctors and nurses were surprise of the speedy recover of Kagome and Rin. If truth be told, Kagome was using her new healing powers to speed up the process when no one was looking. Inuyasha, Cloud and her mother came all three day to visit her for breakfast and dinner. While they were not there, Kagome spend all of her time with Rin telling her stories and singing to her. Kagome called her house from the hospital to have her mom bring under garments, jeans and a tank top on the day she gets to go home. Kagome's mother and Inuyasha arrive at the hospital an hour before she was release. Kagome took her bath by herself this time. Once she was fresh and clean, she put on her clothes and left to help Rin get ready. Her mom got Rin some new clothes that she could were while she was here. Rin got 3 dress, one spring dress, summer dress, and winter dress. She also got 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of jeans, 3 t-shirts and 3 long sleeve shirts and new sandals and snickers. Kagome put a pretty summer dress on Rin. It was white and had colorful butterflies all over it. Rin was smiling brightly when she saw herself in the mirror. It was time to go now. Inuyasha was more that glad to carry Kagome out of the hospital but the doctor already got her and Rin a wheelchair for each of them to take home. Kagome and Rin were pushed out by two nurses to the car that was parked at the door. Inuyasha help Kagome and Rin into the car and her mother folded the wheelchairs and put them in the trunk. As Kagome's mother drove the car, Kagome look at Inuyasha with a confuse look.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome"

"Where is Cloud?"

"He couldn't come"

"Why?"

Inuyasha wanted to say that he had better things to do like seeing a woman named Tifa but, "He didn't say"

"Oh……. We are going to wait for him before we leave. Right?"

"Kagome don't you think he should stay here and find a cure?"

"I do but he said that there was no cure and …………"

"And what?"

"And I guess I am use to him being with me like he used to."

Inuyasha felt like he was losing Kagome to Cloud. He grabs Kagome's hand and held it for a while.

"You know that you always have me Kagome"

"I know," Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha. She turns away from him looking out the window and her smile faded. 'But how long will you stay with me Inuyasha? Once the jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated, will you go back to Kikyo?' Kagome thought. They arrive at the shrine and Inuyasha carried Kagome and Rin up the stares. He went back for the wheelchairs while Kagome's mother when to the kitchen and starting to make something for them to eat. Kagome and Rin were sitting in the wheelchairs outside enjoying the sunlight and fresh air. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground beside Kagome.

"Kagome you can stay here longer if you want to?"

"I can?"

"Of course you can idiot. Your health should come first you know"

"I know that," Kagome said irritated with Inuyasha calling her an idiot.

"Rin want to go with Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sadly interrupted.

"After we eat and as soon as Cloud gets here, we can leave. Okay Rin," Kagome said smiling at her. Rin look at the girl that became her mother and smile brightly.

"Okay mama," Rin said. Kagome almost started to tear up again. Each time Rin calls her mama, she feels so happy that Rin sees her as her mother. She just wonders who Rin sees as a father. Inuyasha, however, gets annoyed each time Rin call Kagome mama. Especially when Rin is also close to his brother. Every time Rin calls Kagome mama; Inuyasha pictures Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru as a happy little family. He will not allow it. Even thou Sesshomaru say that he despises humans, Inuyasha can see that his brother's opinion about humans change a little since Rin came along. But not just any humans; maybe one in particular. No, Inuyasha will not let Cloud or Sesshomaru have Kagome.

Dinner was ready and Kagome wheeled her way to the house and Rin fallowed. As they ate a knock was heard at the door. Kagome's mom answered the door. Inuyasha already knew who it was.

"Kagome look who joined us?" her mother said sweetly as she enters the kitchen. Cloud walks in the Kitchen.

"Cloud! Where have you been?" Kagome asks him trying to get up but, Inuyasha push her back into her seat.

"I got a call from a friend and I met them in town," Cloud explain, "I'm sorry for not being there when you left the hospital."

"It's okay. Inuyasha was with me," Kagome said smiling at him.

"Yea, _**I**_ was with her," Inuyasha said with emphasis on I.

"Of course he was with you," Cloud said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Cloud come and eat. We will be leaving afterwards," Kagome said showing him an empty plate.

"We already ate Kagome. We will just wait for you and Inuyasha outside," Cloud said.

"What do you mean _we_? Who is with you?" Kagome ask him with her eyebrow raised.

"I'll introduce you to them when you finish," Cloud excuse himself from Kagome's mother and left the kitchen. Kagome turns to Inuyasha.

"Do you know anything about this?"

'Yea he has another woman named Tifa,' Inuyasha thought. "Why would I know?" he said instead.

"Well……never mind"

They finish eating and Kagome put Rin on her lap and wheel her way outside. Inuyasha fallowed her. Once she made it outside she saw Cloud with three other people.

"Cloud," she yelled waving her hand at him. Cloud smiled at her and he walk to her fallowed by his friends.

"Kagome I want you to meet Tifa," Cloud said looking at Tifa. Tifa has long, dark brown straight hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was fair and flawless. She is about the same height as Kagome. She was wearing a leather zip up sleeveless vest that shows a little of her flat belly. It also looks like she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt under it. Kagome notice that Tifa's chest was a lot bigger than hers if you know what I mean. She is obviously a little older than Kagome. She also wears leather shorts with a skirt flap on the front and the back is long and it reaches her ankles. She had black boots and a red ribbon tired on her left upper arm. Kagome smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Tifa. I'm Kagome"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Kagome this is Reno," Cloud said looking at Reno. Reno has unkempt red hair that was in a long ponytail, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones. It looks like tattoos. He was wearing goggles and it was pushed up onto his forehead just on the hairline. He was wearing an unbuttoned black suit jacket, and an untucked white dress shirt and black pants. He looked cocky however Kagome still give him a lovely smile and extended her hand to shake his hand. Reno kneed down and grabs Kagome's hand and kisses the top of it. Kagome blushed.

"Pleasure to meet you Reno," Kagome said still blushing.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, my beauty," Reno said kissing Kagome's hand again. Inuyasha growl and slap Reno's hand away from Kagome.

"HEY! Keep your hands off her," Inuyasha warned Reno. Cloud was thinking the same thing and it even showed on his face. 'I'm going to have fun here,' Reno thought smirking at Inuyasha and Cloud.

"Please ignore him Kagome. The doctors still don't know what is wrong with his brain," Cloud said about to hit Reno in the back of his head.

"I do think she is beautiful Cloud. Don't you?" Reno said ducking away from Cloud's fist. Cloud didn't reply to him. Cloud turns to his third friend.

"Kagome this is Vincent," Cloud said to Kagome ignoring Reno's question. Vincent was tall and lean. He has long, unkempt straight black hair. He was wearing a ragged red cloak over his black clothes. His left arm caught Kagome's attention. Below his elbow, Vincent arm is covered by a metallic, golden gauntlet. The gauntlet was long claws covering an ordinary, albeit gloved, hand. His feet even look like it was covered by the same thing as his arm but it looks more like metal boots with a pointed end. His red cloak covers the lower half of his face and is held closed by a series of buckles. Kagome looks at his face. His skin looks pale maybe because he was wearing dark clothes. The color of his eyes were a blood red. Kagome hesitated before extending her hand to shake his hand. Vincent shook Kagome's hand not breaking the eye contact that he held on her. 'Is he a demon?' Kagome thought.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kagome said nervously.

"There is no need to fear me Miss. Kagome," Vincent said gentle holding Kagome's hand. 'He may look a little different and mysterious but his touch is so warm and gentle,' Kagome thought. She smiled at him.

"Of course not. If you are a friend of Cloud then you are a friend of mine," she said getting back her confidence. Vincent let go of her hand. They were quiet for a minute.

"Oh, Tifa and Vincent were your friends in the resistant group you told me about, right Cloud?" Kagome realize who they were now.

"Yea," Cloud said simply.

"But you never mention Reno"

"Reno was not with our group"

"But he is your friend now"

"I guess so"

"So…………….. When are we leaving to this other dimension?" Reno interrupts Kagome and Cloud.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"Cloud you told them?" Kagome ask.

"We do NOT need any more help," Inuyasha said angrily.

"I don't see it that way," Cloud said.

"What makes you say that? And who do you think you are deciding this anyway?" Inuyasha spat.

"Do you want the same thing that happen to Kagome to repeat?" Cloud retorted.

"Why you,"

"Inuyasha, Cloud stop," Kagome yelled.

"What?"

"I said stop fighting you two. What happen was an accident."

"What did happen Kagome?" Cloud ask her. Kagome was silent.

"Sesshomaru didn't say what happen. If he was there then he should have protect you," Inuyasha said realizing that he really didn't know what happen either. Kagome stared at them both.

"Oh……Sesshomaru didn't say?" she ask knowing the answer.

"No," Inuyasha said noticing that Kagome really didn't want to say.

"Well…………umm…… Sesshomaru pulled me out of the way from an attack from a demon that I did not see and I wanted to repay him by purifying the snake demon that came his way that he did not see but………."

"Go on," Inuyasha ordered.

"The demon dodge my arrow and Sesshomaru's attack and………… it struck me," she said the last part quietly know that Inuyasha was going to be upset.

"Stupid"

"What?" Kagome shriek.

"That was stupid of you Kagome. That bastard would have been okay," Inuyasha said upset that Kagome put herself in harms way for his brother.

"You don't have to call her stupid," Cloud said getting upset with Inuyasha.

"She was not thinking. I can't say that was smart of her.." Inuyasha was interrupted.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

Tifa and Vincent stared at Kagome with wide eyes. They were both thinking the same thing, 'Kagome must be very powerful.' After Reno got over the shock of Kagome making Inuyasha hit the ground, he busted out laughing at Inuyasha.

"Man……hahaha…..you had that coming…..hahaha," Reno was still laughing. Cloud was thinking the same thing.

* * *

What do you think? This is becoming an addiction to me. While I clean around the house or drive my car; all I think about is this. How can I make it better? Who will end up with who? What can I add to make it funny? Should I add a love scene? If so who and who is doing it? Man...my head hurts. Should Tifa be after Cloud? How can Reno mess with Inuyasha and Cloud? What will Sesshomaru think about? So many questions...So many ideas...So many hot anime guys...What could a girl do?...How can she choose between so many hot guys? I've gone to dream land again

P.s. If I did wanted to add a love scene, then someone will have to write it for me. So when I get to that point, can anyone of you do it for me? Please.


	17. Chapter 17

After a lot of arguing, complaining and protesting the idea of Cloud's friends coming to the feudal era…. Cloud won. How did he win? Maybe he won because he didn't call Kagome stupid. Maybe he won because he is Kagome's "Best Friend" and it's hard to argue with a friend.

'Perhaps it's better to have more people on our side fighting against Naraku. He keeps on make incarnations and he has so many other demons that usually out number us. Yea having extra people in our group is not so bad' Kagome thought while she packs her yellow back pack. 'I don't have school for a while, so why am I still wearing my uniform. I think I'm going to loosen up a bit and wear my casual clothes.' Kagome took out her school uniforms from her bag and put one pair of jeans, 2 shorts, 2 mini shirts, 4 shirts, one long t-shirt, bras, panties and her bikini in her back pack. She looks in her closet and sees a black dress that she bought a few weeks ago and the gown that Cloud bought her 3 years ago. The gown doesn't fit anymore. She frowns at it. 'Maybe I can get Inuyasha's interest if I wear this dress,' Kagome thought quickly. She grabs the dress and a pair of black high heel strap shoes. She padded herself on the back for thinking of this. She folds the dress neatly and puts it in her back. She then added Rin's new clothes and shoes in her back pack. She was finish with the clothes, now she was to restock the first aid kit and pack up some food for the road. She limps to the door and to the steps. "Inuyasha, please help me down the stairs," Kagome yells down the stairs. Inuyasha came in 2 minutes and help Kagome down the steps. Cloud was with Rin waiting in the living room.

"Cloud I just have to restock the first aid kit and our food supply and I'll be ready," Kagome said smiling at Cloud.

"You don't have to so that Kagome. I already restock everything for you," Cloud said picking up Rin.

"You did?"

"Yea, everything and everyone else is waiting outside"

"That's great. So we're ready then?"

"I bought Rin this back pack," Cloud said pulling a little pink back pack from his back. A big smile grew on Rin's face.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," Rin said giving Cloud a big hug. She open it up and saw some new hair bows and dolls. She was so happy.

"Rin do you want to put your new clothes in there?" Kagome asks an overexcited Rin.

"Yes, Mama," Rin yelled. She held her back pack wide open and Kagome took out Rin's clothes and put them in Rin back pack. Rin zips the bag and puts it on.

"Is it too heavy?" Kagome was looking at Rin worried that it could be too heavy.

"No, its just right"

"Good lets go then"

Kagome limps out of the house with Inuyasha right beside her. He was ready to catch her if she falls. Cloud was carrying Rin. They walk out of the house and to the well house. Tifa, Reno and Vincent were fallowing Cloud carrying their own bags. They all stop at the well house and Kagome open the door. They got in front of the well.

"So how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha asks still hating having to bring extra people.

"Well since we have to be with the other person in order for them to go through. Inuyasha you carry Rin and go through and Cloud can carry me. We will both come back and get Reno, Tifa, and Vincent. Sound good?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he have to carry you?"

"Did I not made myself clear? We have to accompany the other person coming through," Kagome said getting annoyed with Inuyasha.

"Feh"

Inuyasha picks up Rin and jumps in the well. Cloud picks up Kagome and jumps in the well. Reno, Tifa, and Vincent watch them jump in and a blue light engulf them. "Cool!" Reno said.

Sesshomaru was waiting. He smelled his brother before he saw him come out of the well with Rin. The blue light flash again and he was sure that Kagome's scent was calling him. He saw Cloud carrying Kagome out of the well. Sesshomaru growl a little then walk over to them.

"Miko, Rin are you doing well?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yes Sesshomaru," Kagome said smiling.

"Much better my Lord," Rin said cheerfully. Inuyasha handed Rin over to Sesshomaru and bend over for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome climb on.

"Sesshomaru, we have to go back and bring more friends," Kagome said leaving her back pack by the well.

"…………………"

"We have some more allies to help us," Kagome said still smiling.

"Hn" Sesshomaru picks up Rin and walk to the village.

"We will meet you at Kaede's in just a few," Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Kagome jump back in the well. Cloud stayed by the well waiting and hoping that the well will let his friends pass. Inuyasha and Kagome jumps out of the well.

"Amazing," Reno said.

"Okay Inuyasha, do you want to take Tifa with you?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said bending over so Tifa can get on his back. Tifa wasn't so sure about getting on his back. She looks at Kagome and Kagome nodded for her get on. Tifa got on Inuyasha and he jumps in the well. Kagome saw a flash of blue light. She looks in the well and saw nothing.

"Good. So who is next?" Kagome ask turning around to look at Reno and Vincent. Reno just about knocks Vincent over to get to Kagome.

"Me next!" Reno said with his arms wide open so he can hold Kagome. Kagome giggled at his excitement. She got closer to Reno and he picks her up bridal style with a smirk.

"Are you ready?" Kagome ask him.

"Oh baby I'm ready," Reno said. Reno jumps on the edge and look down the well. He closed his eyes and jump in. Vincent was watching them and as soon as Reno jumped in, he walks to well and looks down. He saw a blue glow at the bottom of the well. 'Something tells me I can pass without their help,' Vincent thought. He jumps in the well and passes through. When he jumps out of it, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him.

"You got through without one of us?" Kagome said shocked.

"I guess so," Vincent said.

"Vincent is usually weird that way," Reno said ignoring the shock look on Kagome. 'I think its because he is some sort of demon,' Kagome thought.

"It doesn't matter now. You are here. Let's go to the village." Kagome said still staring at Vincent. Reno was still holding Kagome. She pointed at the ground so he can put her down. He pouted but put her down anyway. Cloud looks like he could kill his friend without a second thought. Inuyasha cracks his knuckles. Kagome turn to walk to the village. Inuyasha bend down in front of Kagome so she can get on.

"Umm…Inuyasha, I think I want to keep walking," Kagome said limping away from him.

"Why?"

"Well I can be carried all the time and I need to work out my leg anyway"

"Fine! But the moment you don't feel like walking or is in pain, let ME know."

"O.K." Kagome said limping to the village. Inuyasha was close beside her just in case she falls. Everyone else fallowed behind. Kagome heard Reno behind her.

"Well Toto, we're not in Tokyo anymore," he said. Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" Reno asks looking at Kagome from behind.

"I said the same thing the first time I came here."

"Really?"

"Yea"

"You know having things in common is a great start in a beautiful rela-OUCH!"

Cloud just slaps him behind the head.

"What happen?" Kagome ask turning around to look at Reno.

"Reno was an involuntary verbal disorder. He says things without thinking. So we have to stop him before he says something stupid." Cloud said in a casual way. Kagome stared at them both.

"Oh……Oookayy….I never heard that before. But if you say so." Kagome turn back around toward Kaede's. Cloud and Reno were both glaring at each other. 'So that's how you want to play?' Reno was mentally asking Cloud. Vincent shook his head at the pair of them. Tifa was looking and Cloud then back at Kagome. 'This must be the girl Cloud and Zack used to talk about. I guess I cannot compete with her since she knew Cloud for such a long time.' Tifa thought. Before they all got to the hut; Vincent, Tifa and Reno's attention was caught at the sight of long silver hair. "Sephiroth," they whispered. Lord Sesshomaru smelled his miko approaching him. He turns around to look at her, then narrows his eyes at the new strangers behind her. 'Who are these humans and why are they here?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Miko"

"Hi Sesshomaru"

"Hey you Bastard! You didn't say that it was your fault that Kagome got hurt," Inuyasha interrupted. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What?"

"I said it was an ACCIDENT!"

"Kagome you are too damn gullible. Why are you defending him?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need defending," Sesshomaru said breaking the little fight.

"See," Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome look down.

"Silence half breed," Sesshomaru ordered watching Kagome looking down. He stared at her for a minute before she lifts her head up to see him. He didn't have to say it. Kagome understood what he was trying to tell her. 'Forgive me.' She smiles at him letting him know everything is fine.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said simply then he walks away.

"Damn Bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

Kagome ignores Inuyasha and kept on walking. She did not feel like talking to Inuyasha or looking at him. 'He really knows how to make me feel wonderful!' Kagome thought sarcastically. She got to Kaede's hut with everyone else fallowing her. As soon as she entered the hut, Shippo yelled "Kagome!" and jump in her arms. She caught him but started to fall back loosing her balance. Cloud quickly caught her from falling. He earns a smile from Kagome and a glare from Inuyasha. Kagome sat down with Shippo in her arms. Shippo was looking at Kagome with his eyebrow raised.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo"

"You don't usually wear these clothes. Where are your other clothes?"

"I'll be wearing these jeans for a while Shippo"

"Why?"

"My leg doesn't look quite normal yet Shippo. Its still a little bruse up"

"Oh," Shippo just notice new people in the hut. "Kagome, who are they?"

"Oh, yes. Shippo I want you to meet Cloud's friends. They are here to help us," Kagome said smiling. Miroku and Sango stood up now that Kagome address the new comers.

"Shippo this is Tifa, Reno, and Vincent," Kagome introduce Shippo to them. Shippo wave at them and they wave back.

"Miroku this is Tifa, Reno, and Vincent," Kagome introduce Miroku to them. Miroku bow to each one then took Tifa's hands into his. Kagome knew all to well what is going to come out of the monk's mouth.

"Tifa my dear, how lovely to meet you. I only have one question for you," Miroku said with his usual lecherous look in his eye. Tifa didn't like that look.

"Nice to meet you too. Please ask me anything," Tifa said almost regretting the anything part.

"Would you like to bear my children?"

"………………………………………………………………………………………."

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha shook their heads and back away from the heat of anger that was coming from Sango.

"What was that monk?" Sango ask with venom. She hits Miroku on the head with her Hiraikostu.

"Idiot," Shippo said shaking his head, "Will he ever learn?"

"And this is Sango. Sango this is Tifa, Reno and Vincent," Kagome introduce a very upset Sango to them. Reno being a clever ladies man thought of a way to make Sango feel better. Reno knees down, grabs Sango's hand just like he did Kagome and kiss it.

"This must be my lucky day to meet two beautiful ladies in one day," Reno said kissing her hand again. Sango blushed. Kagome also blushed because he was talking about her also. Miroku was not pleased at all. 'This might have been a bad idea to bring them along. Now I have more _children_ to take care of,' Kagome thought miserably.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to get back. What do you think so far? Oh Please please please go to the video link on my profile. I love this song and I want to know if this Tango dance goes good with it. On Kagome's birthday, I am going to have Kagome dance Tango with someone. Guess who?


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome was getting tired and Sango pushes all the boys out so Kagome can change and get ready to sleep. Rin and Shippo took their usual spots on each side of Kagome. Sango invited Tifa to sleep in the hut because she ordered all the boys to make camp outside since Kaede's hut is full. Sango even push Miroku out of the hut. Inuyasha sort of like the idea. That way he was sure that Cloud or Reno can not get close to Kagome. 'Great, now I have to keep an eye on this red head bastard. Damn it,' Inuyasha thought as he took his usual spot on his branch that was ten feet above the ground. He was facing Kaede's hut, making sure nobody goes in. Sesshomaru was also watching the hut from a different location. He was also watching the new comers. He watches them make camp close to Kaede's hut and standing around talking. Then he saw Cloud, Reno and Miroku lay down to sleep. Vincent stayed outside, watching the night sky. Vincent did not sleep. Sesshomaru was especially interested in Vincent. 'This human is immortal. He is a demon but his humanoid form looks almost completely human. Perhaps he is half demon. But what kind of demon? Are there demons in Kagome's time?' Sesshomaru thought. He spent a lot of time thinking about this. He had a few questions that needed answers. But Sesshomaru was not going to ask them. He was sure that his little miko will ask plenty of questions tomorrow. Until then, he will keep a close eye on this demon from a different era.

Kagome woke up early in the morning. She woke up Rin so she can bathe with her and help her get dress.

"Rin do want to wear your kimono or one of your new clothes?" Kagome whispers.

"Whatever you think is nice mama," Rin said with a sleepy smile.

Sango and Tifa woke up at the noise that Rin and Kagome was making.

"Sorry if we wake you," Kagome said to the both of them.

"Are you going to the river to bathe?" Sango ask getting her stuff together.

"Yes we are. Do you want to come and freshen up some?" Kagome ask

"Yes I'm coming. Do you want to join us?" Sango ask Tifa.

"Sure," Tifa said simply.

After Kagome got her bathing supplies and Rin's clothes, she walks out of the hut with Rin. Sango and Tifa fallowed them. The first thing that Kagome saw was Vincent. He was standing by the hut, looking up at the sky. He look like he was deep in thought but then he looks at Kagome.

"Good Morning," Kagome said quickly.

"Good Morning," he said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Vincent have you been keeping watch all night?" Tifa ask him.

"Of course," he said like its no big deal.

"Anything interesting happen?" Tifa ask wanting to know if Vincent knew some more about this place.

"Other than being watched by Sesshomaru, No" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Sesshomaru is well…….he is……um….." Kagome really didn't know what to say. 'Was Sesshomaru being protective? Or just cautious? I am sure he sense that Vincent is no ordinary human,' Kagome thought.

"Its fine, I guess. Where are you all going this early?" Vincent asks staring at the lot of them.

"We are going to the nearby river and freshen up some," Kagome pointed out to where they were going.

"Right, we are 500 years in the past. There are no indoor showers yet. I will fallow you and keep watch around the river. Cloud told me about demons usually coming out of nowhere," Vincent said looking around them. Reno woke up almost instantly at the word shower. He wants to keep watch also or did he want to watch them?

"I'll go with you also and keep watch," Reno said jumping up with a suspicious smile. Kagome stared at him, Sango narrowed her eyes at him and Tifa was shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him.

"Reno I don't think they will feel protected with you around," Vincent said noticing Sango was glaring at Reno.

"You mean you don't trust me. Aww…my feelings are hurt!" Reno said with a face that made you feel sorry for him.

"Don't worry, he won't try anything with me there," Vincent said reassuring them.

"Rrrrright," Sango said still not completely trusting Reno. Reno bowed to Sango and kisses her hand like he did yesterday. Sango quickly change her glare to a smile then blushed. Rin pulled on Kagome's hand so they can go. Sango shook her head trying to regain her composer and followed behind Kagome. Tifa rolled her eyes at Reno then followed behind Sango. 'Yea, I still got it,' Reno thought smirking. Vincent sigh, 'What have I gotten myself into.'

Kagome, Rin, Sango and Tifa bathe at the river. Kagome, of course, shared her soaps and shampoo with Rin and Sango. Tifa had her own. While the girls bathe, Vincent and Reno was sitting at a nearby tree. They were not talking. Vincent was watching Reno very carefully because he knew Reno would try to get a sneak peek at the girls. Reno was waiting for Vincent to slip up and look away so he can have a sneak peek. The girls finish and Kagome was dressing Rin up in her new yellow spring dress. Kagome put back on her jeans and tank top. Once they all were dressed, they left. Vincent and Reno stood up at the sight of the girls coming to them. Reno was staring at Kagome and Sango with a big smile. Vincent looks bored. They all walk together back to Kaede's hut in silence. Rin was hoping around and picking flowers along the way. Vincent notice that Kagome was still slightly limping.

"Miss Kagome?" Vincent mysteriously handsome voice broke the silence.

"Please just call me Kagome"

"Very well, Kagome"

"Yes?"

"Are you fully recovered?"

"Recovered?"

"You are still limping slightly. Would you like some help walking?"

"Oh no, I'm fine really," Kagome said but she started to trip over a large rock. Vincent caught her.

"Sallow your pride and let me carry you," Vincent said picking her up bridal style.

"Okay I give up," Kagome said blushing. Reno frowns at Vincent. Vincent carried her back to Kaede's hut. Once they got there, they met a very upset half-demon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down," Kagome was warning him.

"I am carrying her. She is still limping," Vincent said casually.

"If she wants someone to carry her then she could have waited for me," Inuyasha said like she knew this.

"Inuyasha calm down," Kagome warned him again.

"You were not here and nowhere to be seen. If you wanted to care for her then where were you?" Vincent said trying not to lose his temper with him while still holding Kagome.

"None of your business," Inuyasha said getting angry that he was caught again being with Kikyo.

Kagome knew where he was when he said "none of your business." So she gave what he was asking for. "Inuyasha Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Miroku was behind him shaking his head along with Sango. Shippo said "idiot," as usual. Reno was laughing at him. Kagome tap Vincent on the shoulder so he can put her down.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk and I told you to calm down 2 times already," Kagome said hold up two fingers. She walks away from him and inside the hut to get her things together. Inuyasha look like he could kill something.

"Why that stupid," Inuyasha began.

"What? Stupid what?" Sango was daring him to finish the comment. Inuyasha stared at her for a minute before running off back to the forest. Sango and Miroku walk into the hut and help Kagome organize their supplies. Cloud, Reno and Vincent went back to the river to freshen up. When they got back they made sure that they had everything in their own large duffle bags. Sesshomaru walks to the hut and waits by it. Inuyasha came back after he cool down a bit. He was standing by the door glaring at Cloud, Vincent and Reno. Once they were all pack and ready they said their goodbyes to Kaede and left together.

About 6 hours later………

"Kagome if you get tired, I can carry you. You know that right?" Inuyasha said trying to get on Kagome's good side.

"I know Inuyaaaasha," Kagome said with a big yawn. Inuyasha bends over in front of Kagome so she can climb on. She smiles at him then gets on his back. Inuyasha gets a good hold on her legs and he frowns a little. He is so used to feeling her bare legs on him that her jeans were a big disappointment. Kagome lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Sango and Miroku was very use to Inuyasha carrying Kagome. To them it was no big deal. To Cloud, however, was sort of a big deal. Reno didn't even like Inuyasha getting to have Kagome on his back and his hands on her legs or her legs hugging him. Tifa could care less. She walks closer to Cloud and tries to start a conversation with him. She was asking questions like how he knew Kagome. How old is she? How long were they friends? What does she do here? What kind of monsters or demons are here? And much more. All these questions were getting on Inuyasha's nerves and Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was thinking that Tifa was too nosy. Sesshomaru was thinking that if Tifa was questions about his miko then she should ask his miko not her friend. Reno looks like he was going to die from boredom so he took out his mp3 player and earplugs to listen to some music. Vincent was busy looking around and taking in his new surroundings. Its been a long time since he seen bright blue skies, people walking by smiling, and the peaceful feeling that the past is giving him. Rin and Shippo were children of course so they had so much energy to burn. They were hoping around and picking flowers as they walk. Vincent had a small smile on his face seeing the kids having fun. Nobody can see his smile for his cloak was covering the lower half of his face. A thought struck him.

"Rin?"

"Yes sir?"

"You were struck in the arm, right?"

"Yes"

"How does it feel?"

"It feels great. Kagome spend a lot of time telling me stories at the………hospital and while she told me stories she was healing me with the water."

"She has healing powers?"

"Yea, she can heal with the water."

"How does she does it?"

Rin told Vincent all about Kagome meeting the Water Spirit name Rayne and how Rayne gave her a necklace that gives her power to manipulate the water. Vincent knew that Kagome was special in some way and her healing ability is one of them. But still if she can heal with the water then why is she not fully recovered?

"So she has the ability to heal but that does not explain why she is still weak and limping?"

"Oh well, Kagome mainly healed me. She said that I was more important. Each time she heals me, she doesn't have the strength enough to do herself next so she ends up falling asleep in my room and the doctors carry her to her room."

"I see. She cares a lot for you, doesn't she?"

"Yes and I care for her too. She is like my mo…ther," Rin gave a nervous glance to her Lord. Vincent notices her looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a little shock by what Rin said but his expression was unchanged. Rin then smiled brightly at Vincent and continues hoping around and picking more flowers.

Kagome woke up after 30 minutes of sleep. She yawns and taps Inuyasha so he can put her down.

"Inuyasha, you can put me down now. I'm awake."

"You sure? I don't mind carrying you."

"I'm sure. I don't know what came over me."

"Rin said that you healed her more than yourself."

"She said that did she," Kagome turn to look at Rin who was smiling. Kagome taps Inuyasha again. He stops and Kagome slid off of him and walks beside him for a while. Kagome saw that Cloud was walking with Tifa. 'Look at them, they look happy together,' Kagome thought. Tifa was happy with Cloud but did he feel the same way? Cloud kept on looking behind him at Kagome. She was just walking with Inuyasha and yet he was feeling jealous. 'She seems happy by his side but not completely. And where does Inuyasha always go during the night?' Cloud thought as he looks at Kagome and Inuyasha. He turns back to Tifa who was now holding on to his arm. Reno was looking down and listening to his music. When he look up and saw that Kagome was wake and was not on Inuyasha's back, he wanted to get to know her better. So he walks to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Wha…oh! Its you!" Kagome said a little surprise by him.

"So Kagome…how old are you?" Reno ask getting straight to the point.

"I'm 17," she said stunned by how direct he is.

"17! Really? That's too bad."

"Why is that bad?"

"I was hoping that you were at least 18," he was honest about it.

"You were hoping I was 18! Well you don't have to wait very long."

"What do you mean?" Reno asks raising one eyebrow at her.

"I'll be 18 in 2 weeks," Kagome said teasingly.

"Perfect!" he smirks. "You know……you are very pretty," he added.

Kagome blushes and smiles at him, "Thanks."

Cloud and Inuyasha could not stand it anymore. Reno is making a move on Kagome and they will not let that happen. Inuyasha quickly pulls Kagome away from Reno and he got between them. Reno did not look pleased. Cloud takes Tifa's hand off of his arm and walks to Reno. Cloud grabs him by the caller of his shirt and pulls him away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Cloud got to Reno before Sesshomaru had the chance to hit him with his poison whip. Both Reno and Kagome yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Stay away from him/her!" Inuyasha and Cloud said in unison.

Kagome looked furious. "Is his intensions not honorable either Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was about to argue back but he caught the scent of wolf. Kagome sense two jewel shards coming her way fast, very fast. Koga was coming.

--

Uh-oh...Koga is coming! You all were wondering when Koga was coming, Right? Reno is trying to bust a move on Kagome. (author shakes head) Tifa wants Cloud. Should Cloud be with Tifa? Or Kagome? Should Reno keep on trying? What about Vincent? Inuyasha still haven't decided who he wants. So many questions that need some answers but I don't have them yet. Sorry. Please contact me if you have any ideas. I love your input and suggestions.

Sorry I have been by in a while. I have been very busy with my kids. Speaking of kids, my 2 year old daughter loves Inuyasha! You know how little girls like Barbie, Disney Princess, TinkerBell and other girly girl stuff...well my 2 year old loves Inuyasha. I took her to the store one day and she wanted a toy sword so I bought it for her and guess what she does?...She swings it around saying Wind Scar! Isn't that cute? Now I need to get some fabric and make a costum for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Koga was coming!

Koga was coming. Kagome got a chance to sigh before a gush of wind hit them all. When she opens her eyes she didn't see Inuyasha but she saw Koga. Koga have obviously jumped and landed on Inuyasha.

"Hello my dearest Kagome"

"Nice to see you Koga"

"Damn you, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled knocking Koga off of him.

"Yo mutt, are you taking good care of my woman?" Koga ask him jumping back.

"You have some nerve Koga," Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles.

"I see you got more people here. I guess you are not doing a good job in keeping my Kagome safe," Koga said looking around at everyone.

"Damn you cocky bastard!" Inuyasha made his way to claw out Koga's eyes but Koga was to fast for him. Koga dodge Inuyasha's attack and was back to Kagome's side in a second. Koga grab Kagome's hand and was holding it close to him. Kagome was blushing and this made Koga smirk.

"Umm…Koga I like you to meet my friends," Kagome said smiling and pulling her hand from Koga waving it to Cloud, Tifa, Reno and Vincent. Koga took his eyes off Kagome for a minute to see her friends and he just nodded.

"Kagome, you do know that I can keep you safe all by myself. Whenever you feel like leaving this mutt's side just let me know," Koga said grabbing her hand again. Kagome just smiles at him.

"Koga, I think I'm fine here with my friends. I want you to meet them by the way," Kagome said pulling her hands away from Koga.

"This is Vincent, Reno, Tifa, and my best friend Cloud," she pointed at each one and ended with Cloud with a very big smile.

"Your _best friend_?" Koga said staring at Cloud. 'She was a man as a _best friend_?' Koga thought this was a little strange.

"I am Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon tribe. Kagome's best friend, make sure that this mutt keeps his hands off my woman," Koga said smirking at both Cloud and Inuyasha.

Cloud was about to retort that Kagome is not his but Inuyasha beat him to it. Inuyasha swings a fist to Koga face, Koga dodges and tries to kick Inuyasha on his side but misses.

"Cocky bastard"

"Stupid mutt"

"Flea bitten wolf"

"I can tell that you two are best friends," Reno said out loud.

Koga and Inuyasha stops fighting for a minute to stare at Reno.

"Are you crazy?" Koga and Inuyasha said to Reno. Reno nods as he chuckles.

"Koga! Wait for us Koga," Kagome heard Ginta and Hakkaku yell from a distance. Kagome looks past Koga and Inuyasha and see Ginta and Hakkaku funning to them with a pack of wolves. Rin saw them too and ran behind Kagome. Even though Koga saved her one time from a demon, she was still afraid of the wolves.

"Koga we finally caught up with you," Ginta said panting.

"You all are too slow," Koga said to them.

"You are too fast," Hakkaku said also panting.

Kagome heard their stomachs rumbled. "Are you hungry, Ginta, Hakkaku?"

"Yea, we haven't eaten anything yet today," Ginta said looking at Kagome.

Kagome looks in her bag for a good 5 minutes before pulling out 3 bags of chips and 3 big cups of Ramen noodles. She hands Ginta and Hakkaku 2 bags and 2 cups. She then turns to Koga and gave him a bag and a cup. Inuyasha was not happy about this.

"Kagome, don't give this mangy wolf our food," Inuyasha said angrily.

"She can do what she wants to, mutt," Koga said accepting the food from Kagome.

"We have enough to share Inuyasha and I can always go back to get some more," Kagome said frowning at him.

"Kagome, I will accept your food as a token of your love for me," Koga said smiling at Kagome.

Kagome blushes a little, "Don't give it too much thought Koga. By the way, you need to add hot water to the cups of noodles and let it sit for 3 minutes."

**BAM!!** Inuyasha hits the ground. Kagome runs to him and kneels beside him.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am so sorry," Kagome said helping him up.

Reno was trying so hard to not laugh out load. Koga rolled his eyes at Inuyasha as he walks to him and Kagome. Koga grabs Kagome's hand again and pulls her towards him.

"Kagome don't worry about the mutt," Koga said as he pulls her towards him. Kagome looks at Miroku and Sango for help. Miroku nodded.

"Let's get going Kagome. We need to cover more area this time," Miroku said winking at Kagome. Kagome nods at him and moves away from Koga. Koga was watching her limping slightly to Sango. Koga narrows his eyes at Inuyasha for a second before he punches him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Why is she limping?" Koga demanded.

Kagome quickly got between Koga and Inuyasha. "Koga it was not his fault. It was mine," she said quickly. Koga frowns at Kagome for a minute.

"Kagome, you don't have to make excuses for the dumb mutt's mistake"

"Why you! There is no stopping me from killing you now"

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Kagome yelled getting very annoyed with Koga and Inuyasha. Everyone (Let me repeat myself) EVERYONE backed away from Kagome. Even though Inuyasha and Koga are much stronger than Kagome, they were cowarding before her. Sesshomaru was leaning against a nearby tree and was watching everything. He smirk when he saw the fear in everyone when Kagome yelled. Kagome look around and she also notice that everyone looked afraid. She frowns.

"I'm sorry about that," Kagome said looking down. She turns to Koga, "It was lovely to see you Koga, really," Kagome said trying to give Koga a warm smile.

"No need to apologize my dearest. I loved that my woman has……um…base in her voice," Koga said not really sure what else to say. "I'll bring you Naraku's head," Koga added grabbing Kagome's hand again and giving her a kiss on it.

Kagome gave him a smile, "Until we meet again Koga. And don't forget to wait 3 minutes before you eat the noodles."

"Will do. Come on guys, lets go," Koga said to Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves. Koga spin on the spot making a whirlwind and leaving. Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves ran after Koga.

"Wait for us Koga! Oh thanks for the food Kagome," They yelled back to Kagome as they ran after Koga.

"No problem," Kagome yelled back to them. Kagome watches them leave for a few minutes before she turns back to her friends. Kagome walks to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it."

"……………………………………………."

"Did you hear me?"

"……………………………………………"

"Don't tell me you're not talking to me?"

"……………………………………………."

Inuyasha just walks away from her. Kagome was shock. She knew that Inuyasha didn't like Koga but this was ridiculous.

"Fine then. Be that way," Kagome yelled at him with her hands on her hips.

--

They traveled in silence after what happen with Koga and Inuyasha. Kagome looks up and see that it was almost sunset. Kagome and Inuyasha did not talk since their little spat earlier but she needs to talk to him now. She has been walking with Sango and Miroku. She looks at Miroku and he nodded for her to go and talk to him. She bit her lip then walk to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"……….."

"Shouldn't we find a good place to make camp? Or is there village nearby?" Kagome said. 'He is still not talking to me,' she thought sadly.

Inuyasha stop walking and looks at Kagome. Once he saw the sad look that she had he felt bad. He looks back and notices that Shippo was carrying a sleeping Rin like he carries Kagome. He sniffs the air and twitches his ears. He cannot smell or hear any nearby village. He looks around them and saw a small clearing past the bushes.

"Yes let make camp," Inuyasha said pointing to the clearing. Kagome saw where he was pointing and nodded. She was turning to walk there but Inuyasha stop her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Inuyasha said truthfully. Kagome's sad expression quickly changes to a very big smile.

"Sorry for yelling at you," Kagome said with a smile. "Good now lets make camp and I will make you your favorite Inuyasha."

Inuyasha quickly pulls her to the clearing and found some wood for a fire. Kagome and Sango got the food ready while Miroku, Cloud, Reno and Vincent set up one large tent. Shippo woke up Rin and they were sitting by the fire. Sesshomaru was scanning the perimeter as usual. He sends Jaken off to find a river to catch some fish for them also. Tifa was going through her own bag looking for something else to fix for dinner. Jaken got back to the camp with the fish and Kagome set up everything to cook. Sango got the drinks ready for everyone. Once dinner was ready, they sat down to eat. Kagome looks around see that someone is missing.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru is still circling the perimeter," Jaken said correcting the way Kagome called his lord.

"I'm going to get him," she said standing up and turns to find him but she saw him walking to her already.

"Sesshomaru! I was about to go looking for you. Dinner is ready."

"Hn," he said simply. He picks up one of the grilled fish and move to the tall tree that was hidden by the darkness. As Kagome ate she was stealing glances at Vincent. 'He is so quite and mysterious. I don't think he was always like this. I don't want to be noisy but I just can't help myself,' she thought. Vincent knew that Kagome was staring at him for a while. He thought instead of calling her out on it, he would let her ask whatever she was thinking.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Miss. Kagome"

"Didn't I say not to call me _Miss_?"

"My apologies, Kagome"

"Could you um………..tell me a little about yourself?" she said the last part quickly.

"You are wondering what happen to me, right?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be noisy," Kagome said looking down.

"I don't mind. I learn to deal with my past and my sin."

"Your Sin?"

"About 35 years ago, I was a Turk."

"What is a Turk?"

"The Turks perform black ops on behalf of the corporation, Shin-Ra, including espionage, kidnappings and assassinations. They also "recruit" SOLDIER candidates by force and ,serve as bodyguards for the Shin-Ra executives."

"Recruit SOLDIERs by force! Did you…" Kagome said horrified.

"I did not recruit Cloud or Zack"

"Oh……please continue," Kagome said regretting thinking that Vincent would force Zack and Cloud to be SOLDIERs.

"I was station at a place called Nibelheim. I was assigned there to oversee the Jenova Project."

"That is the Jenova Project?" Miroku asked very interested in the conversation.

"Shin-Ra personal found an extraterrestrial lifeform in a meteor that hit here. I am not exactly sure when the meteor hit but the lifeform was dormant until it was disturb by Shin-Ra. Jenova is said to be composed of strange cells that carry her will and power even when separated. Ever since Jenova was disturbed, it started to infect Cetra, or "Ancients", the first race to live on the planet. The Jenova Project was that the scientists test these cells. They would inject human subjects with Jenova cells. The results were monstrous."

"Did you have any part in this?" Inuyasha ask thinking that Vincent is just as guilty.

"No, I was there collecting paperwork and report them back to headquarters. While I was there, I was reunited with Lucrecia Crescent. She was a scientist there. She was under the command of Professor Hojo." Vincent was staring into the fire flames.

"Hojo?" Kagome whispered thinking of the Hojo back home.

"Yes Professor Hojo. At first I was just there to send reports back to headquarters. Then the longer I stayed, the more I fell in love with Lucria. She, however, rejected me. I guess she felt guilty because my father died saving her. That really didn't matter to me but I guess it mattered to her. Professor Hojo took a special interest in her and, to me, a disturbing relationship was form. She became pregnant with Hojo's child." Vincent closed his eyes for a minute then opens them to look at the fire again.

"You still had feeling for her, didn't you?" Sango ask feeling sorry for him.

"Yes I did. I was attempting to accept the relationship but I overheard Hojo talking about using Lucria and her child in the Jenova Project. I always objected the use of humans on the project. When I heard what Hojo was planning, I went to Lucria at once."

"What did she say?" Miroku ask out loud.

"She already knew. Despite my protests she proceeded with the experiments. I had to watch her become ill after each and every injection and experiment. She even started having visions of what her son was going to become and had the child early." Vincent was breathing hard and trying to keep control of his anger.

"Oh Vincent, I'm so sorry," Kagome said wanting to give him a hug.

"I was upset, no enraged. I confronted Hojo in the underground laboratory of Shin-Ra Mansion at Nibelheim. He ended the conflict by pulling a gun on me and shooting me down," Vincent was making a tight fist.

"What?" Sango almost yelled.

"He wanted me wounded but not dead. He placed me in a large experimental capsule for his experiments. Most of his experiments were based on my father's research on the Lifestream."

"What's the Lifestream?" Miroku asks.

"The Lifestream is considered the lifeblood and very spirit of this Planet. To the Ancients, the Lifestream appears to them as a river of green ethereal energy or "Spirit Energy." It is written to be characterized as a swell of souls of those who have lived and died in the past, not just human souls but souls of all living things on this planet."

"Where can you find the Lifestream?" Sango asks.

"It is deep within the planet. It also flows around the planet past the clouds and skies."

"And only the Ancients can see it?" Miroku asks.

"Well the Ancients can not only see it but they can also use its power to heal, create and destroy. The Ancients actually communicate with the planet through the Lifestream."

"They communicate with the planet?" Inuyasha was getting more and more interested.

"Yes. This planet is also a living thing."

"I see. Oh, are we straying from your story?" Kagome ask thinking that they should stop asking questions.

"Not really. All of what we are talking about is connected. Okay going back to my situation……The resulting exposure caused me to mutate. I gain the abilities of immortality, strength, stamina and healing. I can also change into alternate forms when I am enraged. Some of the few forms are a Galian beast, Hellmasker, and Death Gigas. All of my forms are some sort of a red form using my cloak. Hojo exposed me to the G Substance, a form of contaminated Mako."

"What is that?" Miroku has never heard of such things.

"Spirit Energy in its raw form is ethereal. Mako is a liquid, taking this form after settling at the surface of the Planet and condensing."

"So it's a liquid form of the Lifestream?" Sango ask just to make sure that she heard right.

"Yes and G substance is just a contaminated form of Mako."

"How did he get this form of the Lifestream?" Miroku ask him scratching his head.

"Shin-Ra uses the Mako as an energy source. There was a Mako reactor in Nibelheim."

"The company was using the Lifestream as an energy source?" Kagome blurted out.

"Yes. Shin-Ra was talking from the planet. Slowly killing it."

"That's terrible!" Kagome almost yelled.

"Shin-Ra is trying to fix all their mistakes and rebuilding slowly," Reno interrupts them.

Everyone turns to look at Reno for a minute.

"Yea, Shin-Ra is rebuilding and fixing their mistakes. But that will not fix me. Hojo's experiments on me caused me to become the host for Chaos, a monster born to pave the way for Omega Weapon by killing all living things. That was his reason for all the experiments. He use me to create a body capable of housing Chaos," Vincent said angrily while punching the ground. Vincent sat there for a minute so he can regain control. Once he calm down, he continues.

"Then………one day I was lost control under the influence of Chaos and broke out of my confinement. Lucria used the Proto Materia, a special materia created by the planet to control Chaos, the result calm me and inducing a deep sleep. When I woke up on the operating table……" Vincent broken off and Kagome saw a tear escape his eye. Vincent blinks the rest of the potential tears away.

"I discovered that Lurcia lost her life saving mine……………I lock myself in a coffin, in the basement of Shin-Ra Mansion as punishment and atonement for my sin," Vincent was staring at the fire and another tear fell down his face.

"After sleeping for 30 years, I was found by Zack and Cloud. They freed me somehow. As soon as I heard them talk about Sephiroth, I knew that was Lurcia's son. I had many questions about Sephiroth. But when they told me everything that had happened and the atrocities Sephiroth has committed, I felt…………guilty, responsible, no I was a failure. I tried to lock myself back but Zack and Cloud said that we can make things right, together. I joined them and help them fight against Sephiroth. And I finally got my hands on Hojo." Vincent was making another tight fist. "But I can never be normal again. I can never forgive myself for failing Lucrecia. I will always live with this guilt. I will always live with my sin," Vincent said staring at the fire and holding his left arm in front of him.

Kagome stood up, walk to him and sat down beside him. Vincent took his gaze off the fire and look at Kagome. She was teary eye but she still gave Vincent a warm smile. As soon as Vincent moved his arm to his side, Kagome embraced him. It was not just any hug, it was an embrace and she pours her heart in it. Vincent was wide eyed for a minute and just sat there for a while, and then he slowly raises his arms and hugs her back. 'This girl is nothing but pure love and innocence and her love is hitting me like strong ocean waves,' Vincent thought as he returns the embrace. Kagome slowly let go of him and stared at his red eyes for a minute. She blinks and remembered that there were other people there.

"Oh!" she backs away from him a little. "I'm sorry……I just thought…….that I…….."

"Its okay," Vincent stood up and turns to walk away from the group. He took three steps, but stops. "Its not a sin to love," Kagome said from behind. Vincent turns back to Kagome, "To love, care and wanting to protect someone is not a sin. Even if that person loves or care for someone else. Its not a sin. Its Friendship………And please don't punish yourself anymore. I am sure that Lucrecia did not want you to punish yourself."

"Miss. Kagome you have a very big heart," Vincent said staring at her letting what she said sink in.

"Please leave off the Miss. You are my friend now. Call me Kagome," she said smiling at him.

"Right. Good Night Kagome," Vincent turns and walks away.

--

sniffsniff Someone hand me a tissue. sniffsniff

My heart goes out to Vincent each time I think about what happen to him. In case you have not notice, I am trying to stay true to the FFVII but I am making my own little changes. wink

So I have more questions...Should Vincent have a second chance in love? If so, with who? Do you think Kagome sort of see herself in Vincent? What I mean is she loves Inuyasha even though he still loves Kikyo; almost like Vincent loves Lucrecia even though she stupidly fell for Hojo. Hummmmm...something to think about, right?

Okay. Tell me what you think? Love you guys. winkwink


	20. Chapter 20

_Flashback_

_Zack and Cloud was walking to the park. They were going to meet her. _

"_Cloud I think we are late man"_

"_Damn Zack you're right" Cloud look at his watch._

"_She is going to be steam with us" Zack was rubbing the back of his neck._

_They were getting nervous as they got closer to the park. When they got to the gate, they saw her. She was waiting by the swings as usual. Zack and Cloud just stood there for minute watching her. She was wearing a pink shirt that said Princess on the front and blue jean shorts and her white sneakers look like new as usual. Her father spoils her. They are suppose to be her "big brothers" but the more time they spend together, the more the boys are starting to have feelings for the sweet, innocent, underage girl. They watch her sitting on the swing, she was not swinging. She was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her best friends to get there. Zack and Cloud was silently laughing. They knew they were in trouble with her but they sort of like it when she argue with them. As they were watching her and laughing, they saw another boy looking at her. They quickly stop laughing and glared at the other boy watching her. Zack and Cloud walk to her fast. She turns around and frowned at them. _

"_You're late! The both of you!" she was giving them a stern look. _

"_We're sorry" Cloud apologizes._

"_Will you ever forgive us, Kagome?" Zack ask dramatically falling to his knees. _

"_Fine, fine. Please get up, its embarrassing!" Kagome said looking around and hiding her face._

"_Oh no! We don't want to embarrass you now. Do we Cloud?" Zack got up elbowing Cloud on the side._

"_No, not really. We don't want to but…………..we just do!" Cloud was smirking at Kagome now. _

_Zack and Cloud was smiling down at their prey. Kagome eyes grew wide and whispered, "No." She got up from the swing and ran. The boys ran after her. Zack caught up with her first. He picked her up and spins her around until they got really dizzy. It was Cloud's turn now. Cloud started tickling her until she was out of breath. They played like this for a while until they got tired. Zack and Cloud are supposed to be acting like teenagers. Going out on dates, driving to the mall and hanging out with other guys their age but they rather be with Kagome. To them, this little eleven year old girl was special. Zack and Cloud had to grow up fast without their mothers. They had to care for themselves and playtime was hardly an option. So when they are around her, they were able to act like kids the way they always wanted. _

"_I'm so tired now," Kagome said lying on the grass looking up at the sky._

"_Do you want us to walk you home?" Cloud ask her checking his watch._

"_Or do you want a treat before going home?" Zack stood up pulling out his wallet and checking how muck money he had. _

"_Yes and yes! I want ice cream please," she was smiling brightly at Zack._

"_Vanilla, right?"_

"_Right"_

"_I'll go and get it, Cloud will stay here with you," Zack said starting to walk away but he saw the boy that was watching Kagome earlier by the gate. Zack turns to Cloud and nods his head toward the gate. Cloud got the message and kept an eye on the boy. Zack walk out of the park to the ice cream shop. Cloud was sitting with Kagome and watching the other boy. 'This boy looks familiar. I think I seen him before, but where?' Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome. She got up and was walking to the public bathroom at the park. Cloud got up and followed her. _

"_What are you doing?" Kagome stop walking and turn around to face Cloud._

"_Zack told me to stay with you," Cloud jump at the sudden stop. _

"_I can pee by myself. I'm a big girl!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. _

"_Yes Ma'm," Cloud saluted her._

_Cloud went back to where they were sitting and waited for her. Cloud looks back at gate and the boy was gone. 'I guess he left. I might know him from school but there is something about him that bothered me.'_

"_Cloud!"_

"_What?"_

"_Where's Kagome?"_

"_She's at the bathroom."_

"_Where did that boy go?"_

"_He left, didn't you see him leave the gate?"_

"_No"_

_Zack and Cloud stared at each other for a minute before they ran to the bathrooms. Zack crack the door open a little and yelled in there, "Kagome, are you in there?"_

"_OMGoodness! Zack get out! What are you doing?" Kagome's shock and angry voice filled the girls' bathroom. Zack closed the door and back away from it. _

"_She is going to kill me!" Zack face was priceless. He looked like the devil was going to get him. Cloud laughs a little. Then he heard a noise beside the bathroom. He walks to the side of the building and grab the boy by the arm. He pulled him away from the windows and threw him down. When Cloud threw him, Zack was ready to beat the boy up but, Cloud raised his hand to stop him. Cloud looks down at the boy and knew who he was. _

"_You're Michael," Cloud whispered finally realizing who the boy was. _

"_So you remember me?" Michael said looking away from Cloud._

"_You're Michael! The one who almost gave Kagome to his father to rape!" Zack was ready to kill him. Cloud told Zack what almost happen to Kagome and that was the reason why he felt that he should always be with her. Michael did not say anything. He got up and back away from Zack and Cloud. _

"_I guess you didn't get the help you needed," Cloud said turning back to the front of the building. Zack handed Cloud the ice cream that he got for Kagome and grab Michael by the arm and walks away._

"_Zack, what are you doing? Beating him up won't solve anything," Cloud look worried._

"_I'm taking him to the police or hospital so he doesn't hurt Kagome for anyone else," Zack yelled back at him. _

_Cloud watch as Zack was dragging Michael away. Cloud walk back to the spot where he was supposed to be waiting for Kagome and sat down. He saw her walking towards him. He got up and meets her half way. He handed her the ice cream and she looks around._

"_Where's Zack?"_

"_He went to take care of something. He'll be right back."_

_Zack came back after an hour and begged for Kagome's forgiveness. _

"_Please forgive me my dear. I completely forgot about this thing I had to do. I'll make it up to you, Princess," Zack was on his knees again. Kagome face was so red of embarrassment that she looks like a tomato. She of course nodded. They walk her home and said their goodbyes. When they were walking back, they were talking about the boy and other potential danger that could happen to Kagome._

"_I think we should show her how to fight," Zack said._

"_How to fight? Does she look like the fighting type to you?" Cloud could not picture her fighting._

"_Well not all out fist fight but she needs to be able to defend herself. We can show her how to give a good kick in the groin or something like that so she can get away."_

"_And who is going to be the ginny pig?" _

"_Not me!"_

"_Or me!"_

"_We still need to show her how to defend herself."_

"_With me around, she doesn't have to. I'll protect her."_

_"You can't always be by her side Cloud."_

"_Yes I can……..and I will."_

"_In that case, I'll always be by her side too."_

_Zack and Cloud look at each other and shook hands. "We'll always be with her."_

Cloud woke up from his dream. He blinks a few times before getting up. All the guys slept around the fire while Sango, Kagome, Tifa, Rin and Shippo slept in the tent. Cloud brought it for that reason. The women and children should sleep soundly and more comfortable than the guys. Cloud stretch for a minute. He looks around. Reno was drooling on his sleeping bag; Inuyasha was obviously up in a tree watching over camp during the night. Cloud saw Vincent walking to camp from deep in the woods. Vincent never sleeps anymore. Cloud remembers Vincent telling him that he did enough sleeping.

"Vincent, did you find anything unusual?"

"This whole place is unusual. I haven't been around so many trees and the sky is clearer here. This is the planet before Shin-Ra was formed."

"I guess it is all unusual in some way for you."

They sat there for a while in silence. Vincent had his head up, facing the sky. Cloud was thinking back to his dream. Cloud and Zack did show her how to kick someone in the groin, to Cloud's displeasure. But that is not enough here. Cloud knew this, he had expected this. That was one of the main reasons why he brought Tifa and Vincent. To teach Kagome how to fight. He didn't plan on Reno coming but the Turk is skilled and fast so he thought that Reno could also teach Kagome something good. But it will only be good fighting tactics not kissing or anything else or the Turk is a dead man. Thinking of Reno, Cloud saw the Turk waking up. Reno woke up and saw Cloud staring at him.

"I know I'm sexy, but I don't roll that way man," Reno was looking at Cloud like he was a pervert. Cloud rolled his eyes. Reno got up satisfied that he irritated Cloud and walk to the tent.

"What are you doing?" Cloud knew that something smart was going to come out of his mouth.

"I want to wake up seeing someone beautiful, not you!"

"Stop joking Reno and get away from the tent."

"Just a peek"

"Get away from the tent."

"Fine! Where can I go to freshen up because I can let the ladies see me like this," Reno ask Cloud grabbing his large bag. Vincent pointed to where he can go. Reno left. Inuyasha jump from his branch and sat by the tent.

"Your friend is a cocky bastard," Inuyasha stated to Cloud.

"About like _your_ friend Koga," Cloud retorted.

"Feh, that damn wolf is not my friend!"

Cloud said nothing more. He and Inuyasha were having a glaring contest now. Vincent was still staring at the sky, deep in thought. Vincent was thinking about Lucrecia as usual. But as he sat there, his thought drifted from Lucrecia to Kagome. 'She is truly something special. Cloud needs to tell her soon before she takes a liking to Reno. But something tells me she likes this Inuyasha man.' Vincent took his gaze off the sky to look at Inuyasha and Cloud mentally fighting each other. Vincent turns his head at Sesshomaru who was not yet in the clearing but a good 20 feet from it. 'This demon is hard to figure out. He does not talk or show any emotion. But I can sense that he also taken a special interest in Kagome. I can tell by the way he secretly watches her. But he is another fool if he does not express his feelings to Kagome.' Vincent looks back at the tent. 'She have touched a lot of hearts to have this many suitors. I say suitors like if she is a princess. Well…….. I guess she is.'

Miroku woke up now and also left to get cleaned up. When he got back, he unzips the tent and went inside to wake up Sango. Sango, Kagome and Tifa woke up and got there stuff together to bathe and left. They left Rin and Shippo there sleeping. Cloud was too busy glaring at Inuyasha that he just realize that Reno was still gone.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Cloud?"

"Did you see Reno when you left or come back?"

"Oh, yes. He was messing around looking in the river for something he lost."

"Is there actually more than one river nearby?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Damn it!"

Cloud got up and left to follow the girls. Inuyasha look at Miroku for a hint and when he got it he also left after Cloud. Inuyasha caught up with Cloud and they caught up with the girls. Kagome turn to them.

"What are you doing?"

'Woa! Dejavu!' Cloud thought, "Reno hasn't got back yet."

"Back from what?" Tifa ask him as they kept on walking.

"From ba……thing," Cloud was too late. Reno was just sitting there. Apparently he was waiting for them. Tifa could care less about Reno being nude. Sango was shock then turns away blushing. Kagome had her mouth open, staring at him for a minute then quickly covers her eyes with her hands and she was blushing madly. Cloud shook his head.

"Reno, I think you are done!"

"Actually I need help with my back. Could one of you ladies help me?"

Kagome moved her finger and peek at Reno. Reno saw it and smiled at her.

"I see you peeking!"

Kagome quickly moves her finger back and shakes her head. Inuyasha was very upset and surprised at Kagome. He pulls her away from the river and Kagome grabs Sango's hand so she can come with them. Tifa turns to Kagome, "I'll get him out in one minute. Just wait here." Kagome and Sango just nodded. Inuyasha just wanted to tell them they will not be bathing today. Reno heard what Tifa said and was quickly getting out and getting dress.

"Tifa, I'm out. I'm out!" Reno yelled buttoning his pants.

"That is exactly what I thought. Good boy Reno!" Tifa padded him on the head while Reno moves his head left and right silently repeating what Tifa said.

"Reno can you be any more stupid or childish?" Cloud asks him though clinch teeth.

"I can!"

Cloud pulled Reno by his long red ponytail and pulled him back to the campsite. Kagome was giggling at the way Cloud was pulling Reno's hair. Inuyasha's eye was twitching of irritation. He will not be able to stand it very long. 'That Reno needs to control himself before I tear him to shreds and what is the hell is wrong with Kagome?' Inuyasha thought as he slowly followed the idiot and leaving the girls to bathe in private. Once they were back at the campsite, Cloud was still arguing with Reno. Vincent was still gazing at the sky. Rin and Shippo were awake now and they were going through one of Kagome's bag looking for something to eat. Miroku walked to the path that they were walking on last night. He wanted to talk to passerby for any kind of news. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, not really looking at or thinking of anything. He was focusing his senses on the girls and letting his aura flow past them so no other demon dare go near them, especially Kagome. Inuyasha decided to go hang with Miroku because he just could not stand his brother, Kagome's _best_ _friend_ and the new friends she made.

With Kagome……

The girls finish bathing and were walking back slowly.

"I think Reno likes you Kagome," Sango said moving her eyes to Kagome to see if she had any kind of reaction.

"Likes me? No, I think he likes you!" Kagome said trying to look like she didn't care if he likes her.

"You know that I am promised to Miroku. But I do have to admit that he is kind of cute!" Sango winked at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widen a little before she looks down blushing and smiling. Then Kagome looks at Tifa.

"Tifa, Reno seem a little afraid of you"

"He better be"

"Why?"

"He knows when to play around and when not to but, when he get out of hand…………I can put him in his place."

"Then you must be very strong," Kagome said looking up to her a little like she looks up to Sango. They continue walking back gossiping about Reno. Kagome learned that he is sort of a ladies man, loves to joke around, had many girlfriends, but he takes his work seriously. Kagome also learned from Tifa that Reno also worked or works for Shin-Ra. 'I wonder if I can get to know Reno better. Would he tell me everything that Tifa told me? I'll just have to find out,' Kagome thought as they entered the clearing.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cloud voice brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes"

Cloud walk to her and stand beside her. Cloud looks at her and smiles.

"Do you remember Zack and I showing you how to defend yourself if a guy tried to attack you?"

Kagome giggled, "Yea,………you were so nervous when Zack flip the coin and you lost so I had to practice on you." Kagome giggled some more.

Cloud turn away from her and check himself then turns back and looks at her nervously. "You………gave me a pretty good kick," he said staring down at her.

"Then Zack said I need to do it up close because some perverts could only be a few inches from me," Kagome giggled some more at the vision of Cloud falling down the second time she had to hit him in the baby maker.

Cloud closed his eyes and massages his temple with his finger before continuing the conversation.

"Yea, I still didn't see why he told you to do that after you just kick me. Your knee hurt just as bad. No it was worst because you didn't even give me some time to recover from the first kick." Cloud frown at her.

"I'm sorry about that. Did I damage you for life?" Kagome look worried now.

"I don't think so but it felt like it," Cloud said jokingly but he quickly stops when he notice that Kagome looked worried. "Well anyway, I sort of had another reason for bringing Tifa and Vincent here."

"What? You keeping things from me again," Kagome half yelled as she back away from Cloud. Cloud immediately regretted not telling her when he first introduced his friends to her.

"I'm not keeping secrets from you. Its just……I"

"Spit it out!" Kagome demanded.

"I thought that you could use some training. Tifa is excellent in martial arts and I wanted her to train you," Cloud said quickly.

"Uh……Wha…You want Tifa to train me?"

"Yes. You need to know more than just kicking someone in the groin," Cloud chuckled through the last part.

"I………I guess you're right. So…when should I start?"

"Whenever you are ready and um…Tifa of course."

"I'm ready but don't we need to find a more spacious clearing for martial arts?"

Vincent was listening to them. Actually everyone was listening to them. Vincent stood up and walk to them.

"If you go this way for about 20 minutes it will take you to a large enough clearing," Vincent showed them where to go. Kagome turn to where he was pointing to and gulp. It was daybreak but the way he was showing them looked dark and eerie. Vincent saw the worried look that Kagome had.

"I can escort you and Tifa," Vincent said pulling out his triple-barrel revolver with a silver charm that hangs from the hilt. Kagome was staring at it. On each of the barrel was a demon looking dog with its mouth open and the charm also had the three dogs head along with bat like wings and claw legs. 'A three head dog is a mythical creature name..'

"Cerberus," Vincent said like he was reading Kagome's thoughts.

"Yes…I never have seen a gun like that. Actually I have never seen a real gun," Kagome was still looking at it.

"I'll teach you……after you finish your training with Tifa." Vincent walk past them and was leading the way. Kagome watching him for a minute then followed him and Tifa. Inuyasha grabs her hand.

"She does not have to train. She has her arrows and…….and she is excellent with her sacred arrows," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Do you really think her sacred arrows are enough?" Cloud asks Inuyasha thinking that maybe he underestimated her.

"She is almost as good as Kikyo," Inuyasha said without thinking. Kagome's jaw drops slightly in disbelief. 'He just compared me to Kikyo,' Kagome thought. Sango glared daggers at Inuyasha. Miroku hung his head low and shaking it at Inuyasha's stupidity. Sesshomaru smirk at his brother stupidity. 'If he didn't lose her yet already, this has to be close to the breaking point,' Sesshomaru thought as he saw the angry look on Kagome's face.

"IDIOT!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome looks down, avoiding looking at Inuyasha. Her lip tremble a little and she bit it. She looks back up at him angry and turns away from him. She looks at Cloud for a minute and blinks away the tears that threaten to fall. She walks to Vincent and Tifa and nods at them.

"I am ready. Train me and don't hold back!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow! chapter 20. I really didn't know that my story was going to be this long. I hope you don't mind that my daydreams is turning into a novel. What do you think so far. Sorry I had to leave it here. I just found out that my water is not working. Darn! Something always have to go wrong when we are broke or have a little extra money. I'll update later. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

They all stayed in that same camping spot for the next week. Tifa train Kagome from sunup to sundown.

Day 1

"Today I will show you how to avoid, dodge and block attacks," Tifa said as she took her defensive stance in front of Reno.

"Why do I have to be the ginny pig?" Reno whined.

"Because you said that you wanted to help and be part of this mission," Cloud reminded him.

"I wanted to help kick ass not get my ass kick," Reno was still whining.

"She is just going to block your attacks Reno. Why are you complaining?" Kagome's impression of him was slowly shrinking.

"My dear, you don't know Tifa the way I do"

"I don't think I want to know her the way you do," Kagome gave him a disgusted look.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Reno yelled horrified at the thought then he looks back at Tifa, 'well then again, why not?'

"Get your head out of the gutter Reno and focus," Tifa said as she rolled her eyes at the Turk. "Now Kagome watch carefully as I take down this pervert!"

"I am no pervert!" Reno yelled taking his fighting stance and swings his fist to Tifa. Tifa dodges, block his other hand by grabbing it. She twists his arm as she moves to the side of him and flips him on his back.

"Damn! I told you!" Reno yelled as he got back up to his feet. Tifa crouch down and did a sort of spin kick and knocking down Reno. Reno's face hit the dirt and when he got back up he pulled out his retractable, metallic Electro-Mag Rod from Kami knows where and swings it at Tifa. Tifa turns quickly avoiding the rod and kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back 10 feet. Kagome just stared at Tifa for a good minute thinking that maybe just maybe she is in over her head. Kagome turns her gaze from Tifa to Reno and ran to him.

"Reno! Reno! Are you okay?"

"Did you see what she did? She is freaking crazy! This was only supposed to be a demonstration."

"Yea well.."

"Whatever you do don't piss her off!" Reno interrupted angrily.

Kagome gulp as she looks back at Tifa. She helps Reno to his feet and helps walk him to sit with Cloud and Vincent. Inuyasha was sitting in a branch looking down watching everything and was amused watching Reno getting his butt kick by a human girl. Sesshomaru was watching everything from the other side of the clearing away from Cloud and Vincent. He was also amused by Tifa beating up Reno but he didn't show it. Sango was staying at the campsite with Rin and Shippo. She thought that the children might not like their mother figure getting hurt in front on them. Miroku stayed with Sango of course to keep her company or was he thinking on doing something else?

"Okay Kagome, that big baby will be fine," Tifa yelled at her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks Tifa then gives Reno another worried look.

"Yea he'll be fine. Now let's get practicing," Tifa was waving an inpatient hand in the air. Kagome walks to her and stared at her for a minute. She took a deep breathe and turns to look at everyone. When Inuyasha wave at her, she frowns as she remembers that he compared her to Kikyo. She turns back at Tifa with determination.

"Are you ready?" Tifa asks her as she notice that Kagome's face change from worried to determined.

"Yes, don't hold back"

"Remember to dodge, block and avoid my attacks the best way you can. I am testing you on how well you know now so I can have an idea on how much more you need to know and how to teach it to you."

"I will do my best"

Tifa and Kagome stared at each other for a minute. Tifa turns around like she was going to walk away then quickly turns back and punching Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome falls back moaning in pain. Inuyasha was not amused anymore neither was Sesshomaru. Cloud looked down in shame because he asked Tifa to train her. Reno stood up and was about to go to Kagome's aide but Vincent yank him back down and told him not to interfere.

"Ugh, that hurt! You didn't say how you were attacking."

"An enemy will not tell when and where he or she is going to strike" Tifa said thinking that Kagome should know this.

"I'll just show you everything. How to dodge and block. You can even back flip or cartwheel out of the way if you know how to," Tifa said helping Kagome to her feet and standing beside her.

For about 2 hours Kagome was imitating Tifa's movements blocking invisible attacks. Making quick turns to the left and right avoiding invisible attacks. Kagome then did some back flips, and lends her shoulders and hips dodging invisible punches. Tifa showed her how to move with the enemies attacks, avoiding them but staying close enough to them so she can strike when I timing was right. Tifa was attacking slowly and Kagome moved with her avoiding the punches and jabs. They did this for a while.

"Its almost like we are dancing," Kagome said as she moves.

"I..I guess you can put it that way," Tifa was a little stun that Kagome just said they were dancing. "Okay enough of this. Now we will fight for real. Use everything I just showed you okay."

"Right"

"And I won't hold back"

"I would have it any other way"

Tifa gave her a small smile and Kagome smiled back at her. They bowed and took there stance. Kagome dodge, turns, leans **BAM** Tifa lands a hit on her side. Kagome lost focus after that. Tifa now landed a hit after each time Kagome manage to avoid 2 swings and sometimes one. After a few hours of this, Sesshomaru could not bare it anymore. Inuyasha was growling the whole time and every time Kagome was hit, he digs his claws even more in the tree. Kagome finally fell on her side after scraping the ground for about 5 feet. She tried to push herself up but just fell back down. The scent of her blood reaches Sesshomaru first.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru roared.

Inuyasha smelled her blood now and with one jump he landed next to Kagome and lifted her up a little.

"Inuyasha……..butt……….out" Kagome said through raged breaths.

Inuyasha ignored her and look her over to find where the blood was coming from. Apparently her arms and legs were scraping some rocks on the ground. Sesshomaru walk to them and looks down at her.

"Miko you are injured"

"I'm….okay…really"

"Enough training for today"

"No…I'm not giving up"

"…………"

"Please Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

Inuyasha didn't like being ignored so he got back in Kagome's face and pull her toward him.

"Kagome let me help you up"

"Inuyasha I need to get back to training"

"How about you eat some lunch first Kagome and get your strength back. You didn't even eat breakfast."

"That sound like a good idea," Tifa was behind Inuyasha now. Inuyasha turns around and gave Tifa a dirty look. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha carried her back to camp bridal style. 'If I had my left arm, I will be the one carrying her,' Sesshomaru thought as he watches his brother leave with Kagome. Cloud, Reno, Tifa and Vincent followed Inuyasha back to camp. As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome came into camp, Sango drop the pot of hot water.

"What happen, Inuyasha?" Sango angry voice can be heard miles away.

"I didn't do this. Damn it. Tifa was training her remember," Inuyasha said irritated that Sango always blame him for Kagome being hurt.

"We better clean her up fast before Rin see her this way," Sango said as she pulled the first aid kit out of Kagome's bag. Cloud, Reno, Tifa and Vincent came into camp and Sango was ready to beat them all.

"Could you all be a little harder on her? I think that there are a few inches of skin that is not black or blue!" Sango said sarcastically as she cleans some scratches with alcohol and bandaging them. Kagome wince a little as the alcohol burn on her cuts and scratches.

"I tried to help but they told me not to interfere," Reno said pointing at Vincent and Cloud. Cloud look away from Kagome and gave Reno an angry glare. Sango then turn her attention to Tifa.

"She is just a beginner"

"She said not to hold back"  
"Why didn't you stop sooner?"

"Does an enemy stop fighting you if you were injured?"

"We fight as a team. We help each other in battle. We work together you…you twit!"

"What did you call me?"

"AHHH! MAMA WHAT HAPPEN?" Rin screamed.

Miroku walk into camp with Rin and Shippo. Rin's screaming stopped Sango and Tifa arguing. Cloud quickly pulled Tifa from Sango and Miroku pulled Sango away from Tifa. Rin and Shippo ran to Kagome and fell to her side. Inuyasha was rubbing some cream on Kagome's burses. Rin rubs Kagome's face and she opens her eyes.

"Rin"

"Mama what happen to you?"

"I'm fine Rin. I am learning how to fight"

"But I thought that you hate to fight"

"I do hate to fight and battle but I need to learn so that I can avoid getting hurt and protect you from getting hurt like what happen a few days ago"

"I…I understand," Rin said pulling out a bottle of water from her little back pack and giving it to Kagome. Kagome opened it up and used the power of the necklace to pull the water out of the bottle and covered her hand with the water like a glove. She put her hand on her leg and the water spread from her hand to throughout her leg. The water glowed and all of the cuts and scratches were gone but some of the burses were still there. She repeated this on the other leg and arms. She looked a lot better than the first time Rin just saw her a few minutes ago. Rin smiled at her mother-like figure and gave her a big hug.

"Rin, do you want to help me with lunch?" Sango ask interrupting the Kodak moment.

"No"

"No?"

"Monk Miroku already got lunch for all of us"

"How did he do that?"

"He helped some women fix their horse carriage and they gave us some food," Rin said pointing at the basket that Miroku was holding. Sango raised an eyebrow at him and Miroku gave her a nervous smile. Miroku quickly turn away from Sango's gaze and started to hand out rice balls to everyone. Cloud took out some bottles of water and passes them to everyone. They ate lunch and Kagome stood up walking to Tifa.

"I'm ready to continue"

"You want to continue training?"

"Yes"

"Very well, let's go"

Tifa started walking through the trees and to the clearing. Kagome followed. Inuyasha grabs her hand and protested.

"Kagome, I think you trained enough today"

"Inuyasha how about you stay here"

"What!? No, I'm going with you"

"You stay here! Everyone stay here. It's just going to be me and Tifa"

"But," Inuyasha was following Kagome.

"Sit!" **BAM** "Stay boy! I'll be back in time for dinner," Kagome walk off leave Inuyasha in the ground.

"Why you! Wait till you get back Kagome," Inuyasha growl as Reno was laughing at him.

A few hours later……….

Tifa was helping a limping Kagome walk back to camp. As soon as her scent was becoming stronger, Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and walk to them. Inuyasha saw Tifa supporting Kagome and he instantly pick up Kagome and carried her back.

"Why do you wait for her to be in this shape?" Inuyasha asked Tifa through clinched teeth.

"I asked her if she wanted to take a break earlier but she refused"

"Don't ask her, just do it!" Inuyasha almost yelled at her. He took Kagome into the tent and called Sango over to help clean her. Sango help Kagome a little then after she rested for a while Kagome finish healing herself. Kagome walk out of the tent and help Sango and Tifa with dinner. Sesshomaru left to circle the perimeter. Reno tried to hit on Kagome again but stop quickly when he meet the angry eyes of Cloud. Cloud was steadily behind Kagome helping her with the cooking. Vincent was sitting by a tree looking up to the sky. It was almost sundown. Kagome and Sango handed everyone there food and sat down to eat. Inuyasha was watching Kagome watching Vincent. Sango and Miroku were talking to Kagome but she was in her little world. 'What does he think about? I wonder.' Inuyasha left the camp but Miroku warn him not to go because of the new moon. Inuyasha left anyway. Kagome was not listening. She was still in her own thought. She got up and walk to Vincent and sat beside him looking up at the night sky also.

"It's a beautiful night"

"Indeed"

"But it seems a little darker than usual"

"Its because of the moon. It's a new moon"

"Wh-What!?"

Kagome look back at the camp fire and was searching for Inuyasha. She didn't see him.

She got up and ran to Miroku.

"Miroku, where is Inuyasha?"

"He left. I told him to stay and go into the tent but he left anyway."

"Why? Why did you let him leave?"

Kagome was worried now. Inuyasha knew better than to leave during a new moon. She turn around and bump into Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Can you sense Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a minute. 'Did she really ask me to find my stupid half-breed brother? I can care less if the idiot left. He knows to stay hidden when during the new moon or Naraku will find out his secret,' Sesshomaru thought as he stared at Kagome. 'No. Don't look into her eyes.' Its too late. Sesshomaru got lost in Kagome's chocolate eyes. 'Curse her and the cursed spell she is putting over me.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his aura flow and spend over the camp, Kagome's training area and the river. He found him.

"Miko, he is by the river"

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome gave him a smile and ran toward the river. Cloud saw Kagome run away and was wondering why she cared about Inuyasha when he just insulted her earlier.

"What's up? Why is she worried about Inuyasha during the new moon?" Reno asks to anyone that was listening.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Cloud said for the first time agreeing with Reno.

"Inuyasha is a half-breed," Sesshomaru said walking away from everyone leaving the campsite.

"Half-Breed? What the hell does that mean?" Reno yelled at Sesshomaru.

"I wouldn't provoke him," Miroku warned him.

"Well you answer my questions"

"Inuyasha is a half-demon. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father was a demon. The greatest dog demon actually. Inuyasha's mother was a human. So he is a half-demon. A half-demon temporary loses his demonic power and turns human. In Inuyasha's case he turns human during the new moon."

"So he turns human," Reno said scratching his head.

"How is that a problem?" Cloud asks remembering the worried look on Kagome's face when she left.

"It's a problem because we don't want Naraku to know Inuyasha's time of weakness."

"Should we go with Kagome just in case something happens?" Reno asks pulling out his rod and started walking in the direction Kagome left.

"I don't think so. We'll wait for a few minutes and if they don't return soon then we go after them."

Reno stops and looks at Cloud like saying 'Let's go anyway.' Cloud shook his head and walked to Vincent.

"Vincent, go after her. Don't let her see you. Just keep an eye on her," Cloud whispered to him.

"I shouldn't. I'll be invading her privacy."

"I don't care about her privacy with Inuyasha," Cloud said irritably, "I just want to make sure she is safe," he added after a short pause.

"Sure"

Vincent disappeared into the dark with a flash of his red cloak.

As Kagome ran to the river, she saw a flash of red and stops running. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. No reply. She looks around once more and continues running to the river. She saw him sitting on a large bolder.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looks up and sees Kagome. His white hair is now black and he has normal human ears. His nails were short and no longer claw like. He is just as handsome as a human as he is as a half-demon.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, why are you here? You know that you need to be hidden during the new moon."

"I just needed some time to myself."

Kagome stared at him for a while and looks down. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone if that is what you want," Kagome turns to walk away. Inuyasha grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kagome"

Kagome was blushing. Inuyasha have become more and more compassionate when he turns human.

"Its okay Inuyasha"

"Kagome you don't have to train for anything. I'll be there to protect you."

"Actually Inuyasha, I think this is good for me. I need it. I can't rely on you and Cloud all the time."

Inuyasha clench his fist at Cloud's name and push Kagome away from him and looking at her in the eyes.

"You are getting hurt training. I don't want to see you injured. And that Cloud is not telling the Tifa wench to take it easy on you."

"I told her not to hold back."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"If she takes it easy on me, then how will I learn?" Kagome was starting to get angry at Inuyasha again. She close her eyes for a minute, took a deep breathe and put a finger to Inuyasha's lips.

"Lets not do this now Inuyasha," she grabs his hand and pulling him back to camp. "Come on. You will stay in the tent tonight."

Inuyasha smirk to himself. 'I'm going to sleeping by Kagome's side tonight Cloud and there is nothing you can do about it.' Vincent saw them heading back to camp so he followed behind slowly so they won't notice him.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha walk into camp, Cloud, Reno and Tifa was staring at him. Inuyasha narrows his eyes at them daring them to say anything. Reno took the dare.

"Man, what the hell happen to you? What happen to your ears?" Reno ask trying to keep a straight face.

"Mind your own business," Inuyasha spat through clench teeth as he sat down with Kagome by the campfire.

Vincent took his spot in the shadows where he was earlier and sat down. He looks at Inuyasha for a minute and stares back to the night sky. Rin runs to Kagome and holds her hand and stares at Inuyasha. Each time Inuyasha turns human, Rin can't help but stare a little but this time when she looks at Inuyasha a big smile was forming on her face. Rin pulls on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"What?" Inuyasha said yanking his sleeve out of Rin's grip.

"You remind me of the Beast," Rin smile even bigger.

"Huh? Beast? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha! That is no way to talk to her," Kagome said waging a finger at him.

"Why did she call me a Beast when I look like a human?"

"She said that you remind her of the Beast," Kagome said to a very confused looking Inuyasha. Kagome rolls her eyes at him and looks back at Rin. "Rin are you think of the _Enchanted Rose_?"

Rin nods and squealed, "Yes! Can you tell it again? Rin wants to hear it again."

"Okay okay. How can I say no?"

"Yyyeay!!!"

Rin pulls Kagome to sit by the campfire and sits besides her. Shippo sat on the other side of Kagome and looks up to her. Kagome can see the excitement on their faces so she starts.

"There once was a young French Prince who lived in a castle. The Prince wasn't the kindest of princes. He was selfish, rude, and disrespectful. Then on one rainy night an old beggar woman came knocking on the castle door. She need a place to stay for the night and offered a beautiful rose to the prince as a gift for letting her stay. However, the Prince refuses the gift and was disgusted by the old woman's haggard appearance and ordered her away. The woman told the prince to not be fooled by appearances for beauty was found within. She asked again. 'Please sir out of the kindness in your heart, would you let me stay the night in your castle?' The Prince refuses again and was about to slam the door in the old woman's face but there was a flash of white light. The old woman's ugliness melted away to revile a beautiful enchantress. The Prince then begged for forgiveness but the enchantress looks at him with a very sad face. 'I see that there is no love or kindness in your heart.' The enchantress changes the prince into an ugly beast. So the once handsome prince was now growing fur everywhere, his hands and feet change to paws with long sharp claws. His white straight teeth all change into pointed fangs. He grew horns on his head and his hair was like a mane of a lion. The enchantress even cursed the entire castle into a dark, forbidding place. All the servants were changed into anthropomorphic household items. The prince stared at himself for a while in the nearby mirror and was horrified at the way he looks. 'Take it off! Take it off!' the prince pleaded. The enchantress shook her head. 'I'm teaching you a very important lesson. You must never judge by appearances. This curse can only be broken if you learn to love another and receives the other's love in return before the last petal of this enchanted rose falls.' She handed him the rose and with a wave of her wand, the rose was in a glass case. She waves her wand again and gave the beast prince a magic mirror that he can use to see anything he wants. 'You have until your 21st birthday to change your ways. If not, you would be doomed to remain a beast for the rest of your life.' The enchantress disappeared. As the days, weeks, months, and years pass, the Beast sat in his castle wallowing in despair, convinced that no one would ever love a beast." Kagome looks sadly down at Rin and Shippo. Rin and Shippo were bouncing with excitement.

"Go on. Go on." They almost yelled. Kagome looks around the campfire and notices that almost everyone was sitting there listening. Vincent was still sitting in the shadows but he turns his head to listen to Kagome. Sesshomaru was even there listening from the tree he was standing at the edge of the campsite.

(A/N : okay I am going to use the names from Beauty & the Beast but I will be changing the storyline of it a little okay. Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty & the Beast. I am just using the names in my fanfic. And by the way, I have some music on my profile to go along with this story. Thanks.)

"After a few years, a beautiful young woman named Belle has moved to a nearby village. She was very beautiful but the villagers describe her as strange and odd because she likes to read books. Everywhere you see her; she is reading a fairytale or book of science. She also visited the local orphanage and read the books to the children, teaching them how to read. She visited them so much that the children were seeing her like a mother figure and she loved the children back just as much. The one that she did not love was the local champion Gaston. Ever since she came to the village, Gaston asks her to marry him and every day she says no. Every young lady in the village sees Gaston as a very attractive man and a great hunter. Belle sees him as an egomaniac and does not wish to be his bride. One day Gaston went to see Belle at her small home. 'Belle, I'm here take you for my wife and I will not take no for an answer.' 'NO.' Belle slams the door and walk back to her chair to finish reading her book but Gaston broke down the door. 'I said I'm not taking no for an answer.' Belle got up from her chair and ran to her back door. Gaston followed her. Belle's home was next to the woods and she ran into them thinking that she can lose Gaston. She ran and ran into the deep dark woods and trips over the large root sticking out of the ground. When she fell, she hits her head and was knocked out."

"Oh no! Is she going to be okay?" Shippo asks and Rin was looking at Kagome then back at Shippo, "She is going to be in good hands, Shippo." Kagome smiled at them then continued.

"The Beast was in his room in the castle and was looking through the mirror. He was checking over his land, making sure there was nobody trespassing. As he scaning his land with the mirror, he saw Belle lying on the ground. He ran out of his castle and toward her and turns her over. He was stunned at how beautiful she was and wondered why she was in the woods alone. He took her to his castle and he ordered his servant to care for her. Belle finally woke up after two days and when she did, she found herself in a huge bed in a gorgeous room with antic furniture. The servants came into her room to care for her again and she was surprised to see that the servants where things like a footstool, a teapot, tea cups, a candleholder, a small clock, dusters and many other things. Mrs. Pots, the teapot, explain that it was the master of the castle that brought her there and ordered them to take care of her. Belle wanted to thank the master so she left her room to find him. When she did she was horrified at first but when she looks into his eyes, she thought that there was more to him. Beast told Belle that she was welcome to stay if she wanted and to treat his castle like her home. But she was not allowed in the west wing. Belle thought that she could repay him by staying and helping the servants get the castle back into shape. As she went from room to room cleaning, she found herself wandering in the west wing. She looks around and doesn't see anything different from this part of the castle from the rest. So she continues going from room to room cleaning. Then she went into Beast's room. She didn't know it was his room. She looks around and sees that there were portraits that were ripped and broken furniture. Then she saw the enchanted rose. She was so mesmerized by the rose that she didn't notice that the Beast was there. 'What are you doing here?' 'I didn't mean any harm.' 'I told you never to come here.' 'Please don't be mad at me.' 'GET OUT!' Belle ran from his room and out of the castle. Beast immediately regretted yelling at her and went after her. When he caught up her, he saw that she was about to be attack by wolves. He got in front of her and protected her from the wolves. The Beast was bitten and scratched but he won and fell over from the loss of blood. Belle went back to the castle and got help with the Beast taking him back to the castle. This time it was Belle that cared for the Beast and once he recovered, she still spends most of her time with him. The more and more time that they were together, the more the Beast realized that Belle was the one to break the spell. The Beast came up with the brilliant way of declaring his love to her. He ordered his servants to make the best food they had. He got other servants to make Belle the most radiant yellow ball gown and him a more fitting suit. That evening, the Beast gave Belle the dress and told her to join him for dinner. When she went to meet him, she was amazed at the way Beast looked. Even though he was a beast, Belle couldn't help but think that he looked good in his new suit. The Beast stared at Belle for a very long time before he notices that he had his mouth opened. They had dinner and after dinner, the Beast took Belle to the ball room where they danced together while some of his servants played some music."

"Sing the song. Sing the song!" Rin said jumping up and down.

"You want to hear the song?"

"Yes!" Rin and Shippo yelled in unison.

"Tale as old as time…True as it can be…Barely even friends…Then somebody bends…Unexpectedly…Just a little change…Small to say the least…Both a little scared…Neither one prepared…Beauty and the Beast……Ever just the same…Ever a surprise…Ever as before…Ever just as sure…As the sun will rise……Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song…Bittersweet and strange…Finding you can change…Learning you were wrong……Certain as the sun…Rising in the east…Tale as old as time…Song as old as rhyme…Beauty and the Beast……Tale as old as time…Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast"

Rin and swaying from side to side, imagining Belle and the Beast dancing. Kagome smiled at her then looks up at everyone. Sango was leaning against Miroku with her eyes closed and Miroku (A/N shakes head) took advantage of Sango having her guard down to rub her butt. Sango's eye snap opened and she slaps Miroku so hard that Kagome was sure that the slap was heard miles away. Kagome saw Tifa also trying to lean against Cloud but Cloud didn't seem comfortable with her leaning on him. 'Hum…I wonder why Cloud doesn't act like he loves her,' Kagome thought. Then she turns from Cloud to Reno who gave her a quick wink. Kagome blushed and quickly look away. Inuyasha saw Kagome blushed and turned to glare at Reno. Kagome then looks at Vincent. She can see his crimson red eyes staring at her through the darkness. She could not turn away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear bringing her out of her trans with Vincent.

"Yes?"

"What happens next?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. After they danced, the Beast took her outside to the gardens. He was about to tell her that he loved her but he saw that Belle had a sad expression. He asked her what was wrong and Belle told him about the little orphan children that she loved and missed them terribly. The Beast called one of his servants to get his magic mirror. The Beast gave Belle the mirror and told her how it worked. Belle asked the mirror to see the children and it showed her all the children except for one. Belle asked to see the little girl that was missing from her bed and it showed the girl in a private room with a nurse taking her temperature. Belle's heart fell and a few tears ran down her cheek. Beast wipes the tears from her face and told her to go and see the child and nurse her back to health. Belle said that she will return to him soon. Before the Beast said goodbye to her, he gave her the mirror so she can see him if she wanted. Belle accepted the gift and left the castle. The Beast was very sad to see her go. 'I love you Belle.' Beast said as he saw her pass the castle gates. The Beast didn't want her go but he loved her and he wanted her to be happy. Belle arrived at the orphanage and once the girl saw Belle she was already staring to get better. Belle stayed with her that night and told the girl about the Beast. The girl told Belle that she was going to get better soon so that she can go stay with Belle and the Beast. Belle thought that was a good idea so the next day Belle was heading back to the castle to make sure that was okay with the Beast. Little did she know, Gaston was following her. The Beast was waiting for Belle at the castle gate. Beast saw Belle and he notice the stranger following her. As long as the stranger didn't bother them, the Beast will ignore him. Belle reached the gate and hugged the Beast. When she did that, Gaston started yelling at her and ran to the Beast to fight him. The Beast pushed Belle pass the gate and ordered the gate to closed. Gaston and the Beast were fighting. After a few minutes the Beast had his claws around Gaston's neck; he was about to kill him but he didn't. The Beast put down Gaston and told him to leave and never come back. When the Beast turns back to the castle gate, he saw Belle's hand reaching through the bars to him. She was reaching for him. He smiled but he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side and heard Belle scream. Gaston stab him. The Beast picks Gaston up by the neck again and threw him. Gaston went flying and land about 50 feet away from the castle, near the wolves den. The Beast fell to his knees. He was loosing a lot of blood. Belle scream for the gate to open. Belle ran to the Beast. 'No. No Beast. Don't leave me. This is all my fault.' 'No Belle. Its not your fault. I'm so glad that you came back. At least I got you see you one more time.' The Beast closed his eyes and his hand fell from Belle's face. Belle looks up to see the Beast's servants holding the case with the enchanted rose. The rose was no longer blooming brightly and beautifully. Its last pedal was about to fall."

Kagome notice that she was teary eye and blinks the tears away. She looks up to see that she was not the only one that was teary eyed. Sango was also teary but she wipes them away. Shippo and Rin were holding each other and they were also in tears. Rin looks at Kagome, went to her and sat on her lap.

"Finish it mama. Don't leave it like this"

Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Belle looks down to the Beast and cried. She hugged him and pleaded for him not to leave her. 'No Beast, you can't leave me because…because…I love you.' Belle cried more when Beast was now no longer breathing. The last pedal fell from the rose. As Belle lay on the Beast crying, the enchantress suddenly appeared beside them. The enchantress waves her wand and the Beast was lifted up and the he was glowing with a white light. His paws were turning back to hands and feet. The fur all over his body was changing back to skin. The horns on his head shrink away and his mane shorten, changing back to his hair. Belle was amazed by the transformation. Once the enchantress finishes changing the Beast back into a Prince, she stood there waiting. Belle stared at the Prince. 'Belle its me.' The Prince said holding Belle's hand. Belle looked the Prince over for a while and when she look into his eyes, she knew that it was him. 'It is you.' They hugged each other then shared their first kiss. That is what the enchantress was waiting for. The moment the Prince and Belle kisses the enchantress waves her wand and lift the spell that she put on the castle. The Prince learned to love and he earned Belle's love in return. From that day on, the Prince, Belle, the servants and all the children in the orphanage live together and happily ever after."

Kagome looks down to a sleeping, smiling Rin. Shippo was also smiling and his eyelids were drooping. She got up with Rin and Shippo woke up instantly and followed Kagome to the tent. Kagome laid Rin down in her sleeping bag and made room for Inuyasha. As she was doing this Tifa walk to her and told her that they will continue training at sunrise.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to sleep now. I made you a spot here when you are ready," Kagome called out to him while she was changing into her pajamas in the tent.

"I'll be right there," Inuyasha called back and turn to give Cloud a victory smirk. Cloud looked furious. 'Why that no good! He gives me so much grief about sleeping next to Kagome and here he is about to sleep next to her. I'll knock that smirk right out of his face!'

"WHAT!?" Reno yelled. "How come you get to sleep in there with the ladies?"

Kagome gets out of the tent and frown at him. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"How come he gets to sleep in there with you? I want to sleep in there too," Reno asked like he was a child scared of the dark.

"Its not like that. He is sleeping in here tonight because we can't let Naraku see him like this."

"Right, and we can't let Naraku know about Inuyasha's night of weakness and there is children in here too," Sango added.

Kagome and Sango went in the tent and lay down to sleep. Inuyasha gives both Reno and Cloud one last smile before he went in and zip up the tent.

____________________________

This is for my friend who loves Beauty & the Beast. I made it a little longer than the first fairytale that Kagome told. Hope you like. Day 2 of training will be coming soon. Until then, please tell what you think. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

Hello people,

I am writing you today for prayer.

My little English Bulldog, Rini, got pregnant on her first heat. I was so upset but I thought that I can still care for her and her puppies.

Today she is in labor. I am trying to help her but a puppy is stuck. My husband just left with her to the vet's office.

I am so afraid for her and the puppies. Please pray for her and the puppies.

I had a boxer/bulldog mix once 8 years ago and she was pregnant. I had to go to band camp that summer and when I got back my mom told me that Daisy died with the puppies.

How? And why? I asked her. She told me that a puppy was stuck and block the others from coming out. Daisy must obviously been trying and trying but she must have given up.

Before Rini left for the vet's, I thought I saw, her expression was. I just hope that she doesn't give up.

Thanks for reading.

P.S. I should have the next chapter in about a day or two.

Faith, Trust & Pixiedust

Adina


	23. Chapter 23

_Dream_

_Flashback_

_Cloud and Zack was eating lunch at the school cafeteria. Zack was staring into space. Cloud notices it and kicks him in the shin. _

"_What the… What was that for?"_

"_You haven't been listening to the teachers today"_

"_So, what do you care about it?"_

"_I don't but you weren't listening to me either"_

"_Awww do you feel neglected?"_

"_NO! Just want to know what's bothering you."_

_Zack looks away from Cloud and stares down at his untouched food. 'How can I break it to him?' Zack thought as he pokes his meatloaf. Cloud now sees that Zack was keeping a secret._

"_Cloud, do you think age matters in a relationship?"_

_Cloud stared at Zack blankly. 'I hope he's not talking about Kagome.' "Well, Zack I guess not if the both of you love each other," Cloud said a little uneasy. _

"_You think so?"_

"_Yyyea. Tell me Zack, have you been seeing some older woman in your free time?"_

"_What? An older woman? No! I was… I was talking about…"_

'_Please don't say Kagome. Please don't say Kagome. Please don't say Kagome,' Cloud was pleading in his mind. "Who were you talking about then?"_

"_Ugh…umm…I was talking about…Kagome," Zack saw Cloud drop his fork._

"_How can you be talking about Kagome?" Cloud said with a hint of anger._

"_I am saying that I have feelings for Kagome."_

"_Zack you perv, she is only eleven! And you are sixteen!"_

_"Don't you fucking give me that! You are also sixteen and you hang around her all the time." _

_Everyone in the cafeteria turn to look at Zack and Cloud. Zack stood up, throw away his tray and left the cafeteria. Cloud watches him leave and punch the table. 'How could he? How could he? She thinks of him as a big brother. She will never think of him as anything more. He can't…he can't take her away from me.' Cloud stood up and he also throws away his tray and went to look for Zack. Cloud found him outside standing by his motorcycle. Cloud walks to him. Zack looks at his friend and rolled his eyes at him. _

"_Look, Zack, Kagome see us as her big brothers, her best friends"_

"_And we are guys. We are guys that are five years older than her."_

"_Right so we should not take advantage of her." _

"_Shut up Cloud. Shut up! I've seen the way you look at her too. You love her just as much as I do."_

_Cloud didn't say anything. Zack was right. Cloud sees Kagome more than just a friend. He had been dreaming one day that when Kagome was old enough, he would ask her on a date and be her boyfriend. Zack was also having the same sort of dream but he takes his dream further into marriage. Zack closed his eyes, count to three and opened them back to see Cloud staring at him._

"_Alright! Alright, I won't say anything to her yet."_

"_Good"_

"_That doesn't mean you tell her you love her before I do."_

"_Fine"_

_The two friends walked back into the school and finish all their homework while the teacher was talking. They didn't want to finish their work after school because today was an important day. Today was Kagome's dance competition and as much as they hate the boy that is going to dance with her, they promise to be there supporting her. _

_Zack and Cloud was watching from the door. There were 3 different parts of this competition; Ballet, Tap, and Ballroom dance. The ballet and tap, the boys can deal with but when it got to the ballroom part, they keep a close eye on the boy with the short silver hair. When it was over, they search for her backstage. _

"_Zack! Cloud! You came!"_

"_We wouldn't miss it even if the world was at its end," the both of them said. Kagome giggled and gave each of them a big hug. She then grabs Zack's hand and pulls him to follow her. _

"_Come Zack I want you to meet my father."_

_END DREAM/FASHBACK_

Day 2

Cloud woke up before sunrise. He raises his hand to head and felt a sharp pain in his right arm. 'Damn, it wasn't bothered me in days,' he thought as he made a fist. He waited a while for the pain to subside. He gets up and sees Tifa walking back from the direction of the river. Cloud walks to the tent and unzips it. He saw Sango, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. Cloud's eye was twitching and he had his hands in a fist so tight that his knuckles where turning white. Inuyasha has his arm around Kagome's waist. He was not sleeping.

"Why you no good.." Cloud hiss at Inuyasha.

"Be quite Kagome's Best Friend. She is sleeping," Inuyasha whispered.

"Get your arm off of her or…"

"Or what?"

"KAGOME," Cloud half yelled.

"AHh! What happen? What's going on?" Kagome jumped up very startled by Cloud.

"Training"

"Cloud, you didn't have to scare me like that," Kagome said very annoyed with him and fell back down on her sleeping bag. Inuyasha lay back down with her. Tifa slid her head in the tent.

"Kagome, you have a lot of work to do," Tifa said then slid back out and started walking to the clearing. Kagome groan.

"I'm coming"

Kagome trained long, long and hard. Tifa was still being a little tough on her, but she had to. Kagome will not learn if Tifa was easy on her. Did Sephiroth show mercy to Tifa's father? Did he care that he almost killed her after becoming friends? Even though there was no sign of Sephiroth, Tifa could help but wonder if he was still out there. From what Kagome, Sango and Miroku said to her, this Naraku demon is just as bad as Sephiroth.

It was almost night fall. Tifa was training Kagome all day. Kagome was getting a little better but she was still badly burse. Kagome and Tifa walked back to camp. Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo were making something to eat. Sesshomaru was sitting by the fire. He looks up at Kagome.

"Miko?"

"Sesshomaru"

"That is Lord Sesshomaru, you," Jaken was about to insult Kagome being a filthy human as usual but was cut off by Sesshomaru throwing a rock at the back of his head.

"I see that your training is going well," Sesshomaru said staring at her burses.

"Hee…hee…it is actually," Kagome said nervously rubbing her burse arm.

"Hn"

Kagome saw Cloud, Reno and Vincent coming back from the river. She excuse herself from Sesshomaru and gather her stuff for a bath. Tifa went with her. While Kagome washed and healed her burses, she couldn't help but stare at Tifa. Kagome had a question for her.

"Tifa?"

"What?"

"Are you and Cloud close?"

Tifa stopped rubbing her body with the soap and turn to Kagome.

"Close? Well yes and no," Tifa saw the confused look on Kagome's face. "Cloud and I are friends. I sort of wanted to be more than friends but……I think Cloud's heart is already taken."

"Already taken? By who? Cloud never mention anyone."

Tifa raised her eyebrow at Kagome. "He says that she is very sweet, beautiful and innocent. He says that she has been his friend for quite a while too. He also says that she is very special to him. But I am not so sure that he told her anything yet."

Kagome looks down and puts her index fingers to her temples and massages it for a minute. She looks back at Tifa, "Oh man, I wished I knew who it was."

Tifa gave Kagome a blank stare then giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Why don't you ask him about his mystery girl?"

"I will"

When they returned to camp, Kagome ran to Cloud and started the interrogation.

"Cloud, Tifa tells me you have a special someone."

Cloud's eyes went slightly wide as he stared at Kagome. "………………………"

"Spill it! Tell me who it is."

Cloud glance at Tifa, who was smirking at him, then back at Kagome. He closed his eyes for a minute to think. 'Now is not the right time to tell her. Damn it Tifa. What did she say to her?'

"Cloud, answer my question."

"Uh…" Cloud now glanced at Vincent and Vincent nodded.

"Cloud"

"Well Kagome, its rather complicated"

"What's complicated about telling me who it is?"

"Well she……she doesn't know I like her."

"What? Why haven't you told her?"

"I think…I think…she likes someone else a lot more than me"

"Well she must be crazy if she doesn't choose you Cloud"

Cloud smiles at Kagome before replying, "No she's not crazy."

Cloud handed Kagome some tea and cookies that he brought to change the subject. It worked. While Kagome ate her cookies, Cloud went to talk with Tifa about what she said to Kagome. Inuyasha went to Kagome and reminded her that Cloud was still keeping things from her like he said the first day Cloud came. Inuyasha better be glad that Shippo was on his shoulder because if he wasn't, Kagome would have sat him three times. Reno was bored at of his mind. He came because one, he wanted the meet the girl Cloud always talk about; two, he wanted to kick demon butt; three, he was hoping to be around good looking women. Reno looks at Kagome, 'I have to say that she is good enough. I can't believe Cloud hasn't told her. He had the perfect chance and he blew it.' Reno was shaking his head and chuckled a little to himself. 'Well I guess there is no harm in still flirting with Kagome. Cloud shouldn't be as pisst.' Reno called Kagome over to him. That caught Cloud attention and he was watching them.

"Hey, what do you want?"

Reno gave her a lustful smirk. "Just wanted to know if you want to hear some music with me," Reno said pulling out his mp3 player and earplugs. Kagome nodded and sat down beside him. Reno gave her the player and put one earpiece in his ear and gave the other to Kagome. Reno showed her how to scan though all the music he has. His music selection is not what Kagome expected. Reno had a little, wait a lot of every kind of music. He had a lot of rock, hip-hop, rap, r&b, techno, dance, and a little of country and classical.

"This is not what I expected"

"What do you mean?"

"Your music. You have all kinds of music here."

"I'm an equal opportunity musician"

Kagome kept on scanning through the music and giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You have quite a few girly stuff in here too."

Reno looks at his player and sees Britney Spears, Fergie, Pussycat Dolls, Christina Aguilera, Kelly Clarkson, Jessica Simpson and etc. "Oh, he…he…I haven't got all the songs my ex put on it."

"Rrrright"

"Really she put it on there."

"Whatever you say"

"Well some of the artists are pretty hot"

"I knew it"

Kagome and Reno started to laugh. Cloud was getting annoyed with Reno. He knew what Reno is trying to do. Cloud wasn't the only one that was upset. Inuyasha was piss off because Kagome hasn't laughed like that for him in a while. Cloud quickly thought of a clever way to embarrass Reno.

"Hey Reno, how much money do you have?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Can you check?" Cloud pulls out his wallet and act like he was counting his money.

""Yea, yea whatever," Reno pulls out his wallet and counts his money. Kagome saw that Reno had some pictures in it. She taps Reno on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Reno, can I see the pictures?"

"Here," Reno hands her the pictures. There was a cute one of Reno. 'He is cute,' Kagome thought. There was one with Reno and some bald buff black guy with shades and many earrings. The next picture was a man with blondish white hair and wearing a white suit. The next picture had the same man in white in the middle, the bald guy and Reno to his left and to his right is a man with straight black hair with a 'is that a black dot on the picture,' Kagome wipes the picture 'no maybe it's a tattoo,' and beside that man is a woman with short blond hair. Everyone in this picture is wearing the same suit except for the man in the middle and Reno has his suit unbutton and his white shirt is untuk. The last picture was a woman in the same suit and she has reddish wavy hair.

"Reno who are these people?"

"That is Cessnei. She was a Turk," Reno pointed at the woman with wavy reddish hair.

"Was a Turk?"

"She is not a Turk anymore…she died in action"

"Sorry"

"That one is me," Reno pointed at his picture.

"WOW is that you. I didn't know," Kagome said sarcastically. "I thought it was some cute actor"

"Really?"

"Nope, not really"

"Ha Ha! This dude is Rude. He was my partner," Reno was pointing at the bald buff black guy.

"Your Partner?"

"Yea, my partner……..wait, not like that!"

Kagome giggled at Reno's horrified look. "And this guy," Kagome held up the one with the man wearing the white suit.

"That man is my boss, Rufus Shin-Ra"

"Your boss? You have a picture of your boss in your wallet. Well Reno that's….thats"

"GAY!" Cloud yelled.

"Gay?!" Kagome giggled.

"I'm not gay!" Reno yelled at Cloud and shot him a dirty look. 'I know what you are doing Cloud. I'm no idiot.'

"Pictures of men in your wallet is G-A-Y" Cloud spelled out the word gay.

Reno covered Kagome's ears before saying, "I have plenty of woman's phone numbers you can call to prove I am not gay"

"Reno, covering Kagome's ears is not going to stop her from hearing you, you man-whore" Tifa said rolling her eyes.

"You're a man-whore?!" Kagome almost screamed making Reno to move his hand from Kagome's ears.

"NO! No, Tifa is just picking on me. The truth is….the truth is," Reno was rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe you are just too cute for your own good?" Kagome said blushing and smiling at Reno. Cloud's jaw dropped.

Reno turns to Kagome with a big grin, "I am too cute for my own good. I just can't outrun those crazy women."

Kagome went back to looking at the pictures. "Let me guess, this picture is the great group called the Turks." Kagome held the picture with Reno, Rude, Rufus and two other people.

"Yea, that's the gang. That one is Elena and that's Tseng."

Kagome just nods and stares at Rufus Shin-Ra for a while. 'He looks pretty young.' Reno saw that Kagome was staring at his boss. So he was about to yank the pictures out of her hand but Kagome moved just in time.

"I'm not finish looking at them"

"Yea well, give them to me anyway"

A thought pop in Kagome's head. "I sort of think that Mr. Shin-Ra looks good."

"What?" Reno and everyone else yelled.

"Yea, I think he is very…hum…what's the right word?......oh I know, attractive"

"………………………….." Everyone was lost for words.

"How about you introduce me to him when I turn 18?"

"Wha-wha, you want to meet him?" Reno could not believe his ears.

Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. She started laughing hysterically. "I'm joking……… hahahahaha"

"Oh, good" Reno was wiping the sweat off his forehead. 'I hate to beat up my boss over Kagome,' Reno thought.

"Come on Reno, Rufus could pass as my father"

"Actually, Mr. Shin-Ra is 29. I doubt your father is 29."

"No, he's not"

"Tell me about father"

Kagome got up and gave Reno back his pictures. She said her good nights and went in the tent. Reno and along with everyone else, expect for Cloud, thought that she change the subject very quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"She doesn't like to talk about her father," Cloud said looking at the tent.

____________

Hey guys, I'm back and I almost got the next chapter the way i want it. Update on Rini. She had 6 puppies but the vet believe she must have gone into labor earlier because 4 of them past away. So we brought home two. One girl and a boy. My poor little Rini was so out of it that i bottled feed the puppies. The girl was very active and ate and ate. However, the boy did not care to eat or even move much. i called the vet back and he said that he might not survive the night and the poor little baby didn't. i have to say that i am very sad that my little Rini lost a lot of her puppies but, at least she still has one of her first litter. We named the new addition Ty Lee. I'll have a link to a pic of her later.


	24. Chapter 24

Day 3

Tifa got up early in the morning and thought this time she will get Kagome up so she doesn't have to wait for her. But when Tifa looked over to the other side of the tent, she saw Rin, Shippo, and Sango. No Kagome. She quickly puts her black leather vest on over her white tank and got out of the tent. She looks around, Reno and Cloud are sleeping. She looks up to find Inuyasha on a branch sleeping. 'Shit! Where is she?' Tifa shook Cloud.

"Cloud, Cloud, wake up," Tifa whispered.

"What Tifa?"

"I can't find Kagome," Tifa said in a low whisper but it was not low enough for Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitch at what he just heard and with one jump landed in front of Tifa and Cloud.

"What the hell do you mean by you can't find her?" Inuyasha growled.

"I woke up and she was not in the tent," Tifa said irritably.

Inuyasha looked around and was twitching his ears to catch a slightest sound from Kagome. He also sniffs the air. He caught her sent leading to the training clearing but she was not alone. "I know where she's at."

"Where is she?" Cloud said getting up and putting on his boots.

"She is at the clearing where Tifa beats her up," Inuyasha spat as he starts to go that way.

"I am training her, not hitting her on purpose," Tifa is really not in the mood for this in the morning.

"Feh, whatever you say wench," Inuyasha stops then turns back to Cloud. "Why is your friend with her?"

Cloud looks back and saw Reno. He looks at the spot where Vincent is usually at but he was not there. "Vincent," Cloud whispered.

Earlier that morning………

Kagome woke up and it was still dark. She laid back down trying to get back to sleep but all she did was toss and turn. She got up, takes off her long t-shirt that she sleeps in and puts on her shorts and shirt. She unzips the tent and puts on her shoes. She sits by a sleeping Cloud. She was about to lay with him but thought she better use her extra time to train. She gets back up and walks to the training ground. As she walks she saw a flash of red. She stops and strains her eyes to see in the dark. Vincent walks up to her from behind.

"What are you doing walking through the forest in the dark?" Vincent's voice broke the silence making Kagome jump.

"Oh my…Vincent you scared me," Kagome said turning to face him with her hand to her chest. She leans on him and he rubs her back.

"What are you doing all alone?"

"I thought I could get a head start on training."

"I see………. I'll help you train."

"You will?"

"Of course. To tell you the truth, I am getting tired of seeing burses on you."

Kagome held her breath as she looks up to Vincent. '**I knew it. You like the girl.**' 'So? What's not to like?' '**Oh Vincent, you are getting soft. Distance yourself from her. You remember the last time you liked some woman. Like turn into love and ………….. she died.**' 'You killed her.' Vincent closed his eyes and mentally force Chaos into the back of his mind. He looks down to Kagome and smiled slightly. Kagome moved his cloak a little to see his small smile. She smile brightly back at him and gave him a hug.

"I am so lucky," Kagome said smiling.

"How is that?" Vincent almost stutters.

"Because I have so many friends now that care for me and love me."

Kagome let go of him and they continue to the clearing. Once they got there, Vincent showed her proper attack and defensive stances. To give a good punch you must stand like this; to give a kick to the face, you must stand like this and so on and so fort. Then he had her close her eyes so she can use her other senses to locate him. Kagome closed her eyes and listen very carefully. She can feel the wind caressing her face, she can hear baby birds chirping, she is staring to feel the warm of the rising sun. She was just standing there listening for any kind of change in her surroundings. Then she heard Vincent's breathing to her right, she quickly made a fist and swing toward him and Vincent caught her fist. Kagome opens her eyes.

"That was excellent"

"Really?"

"I do not lie," Vincent still had Kagome fist in his hand. Kagome loosen her fist and Vincent let her go. She moved to touch his left hand. Vincent lets her. When she was about to hold his hand Vincent heard someone coming. 'I better not let this look bad,' Vincent thought. Vincent moves his hand away from Kagome. Kagome frowns at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe Inuyasha is coming," Vincent said nodding toward the camp.

"He is?"

Just then, Inuyasha came storming right in between Kagome and Vincent. Cloud and Tifa walked to them.

"Why did you bring her here alone?" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome said pulling on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"I was helping her train," Vincent said narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.

"And he gave me great tips and showed me how to use my other senses," Kagome said now moving in between them. She had one hand on Inuyasha's chest pushing him and the other on Vincent's chest. Vincent steps away from Kagome and walks back to camp.

"Vincent wa-wait," Kagome said but Vincent did not turn around.

"Inuyasha that was very rude of you. Vincent was helping me."

"Feh, Kagome what the hell? Why didn't you wake me if you wanted to train?"

"You were asleep and basically snoring."

"So you ask him?"

"No, I started to come here by myself but Vincent came."

"You came here by yourself? Kagome, can you be any more stupid? What if something happen?"

"Come on Inuyasha. We have not been attack and if someone came, I'm sure you or Sesshomaru would have sense it."

"That's not the point. Naraku had been attacking us off guard. We need to keep our guard up and we need to stay together."

"Fine," Kagome turns away from Inuyasha sort of ending the argument. Just when Inuyasha was about to leave, "Oh Inuyasha, SIT!" **BAM** Inuyasha hits the ground. Kagome walks to him and knees down, "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with call me stupid now did you?"

After Inuyasha and Cloud left, Kagome and Tifa started there training. But this time Kagome was ready for it. Instead of getting hit by Tifa every 10 seconds, Kagome went a whole 5 minutes before she got the first hit. Tifa smiled and continues training her long and hard until lunch time. They were walking back to camp to eat some lunch.

"You improved"

"Thanks"

"After we eat and take a little break, we'll practice your dodge and avoid a little more then I will show you something new."

"Sounds good"

They entered the campsite. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Shippo were finishing getting lunch ready. Sango was glad to see that Kagome was not all covered in cuts, scratches and burses. Kagome cleaned herself up a little and healed the few burses that she had. As she healed her arms, it hit her. 'I can heal Cloud. With my healing power with the water. I can heal him.' Kagome grabs a new bottle of water and screamed for Cloud.

"CLOUD. COME HERE QUICK"

Kagome's scream made Cloud and everyone thought that she was in danger and they all ran to her at the tent.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" Cloud ask looking in the tent for the attacker.

"No, nothing's wrong. I can, I can heal you"

"What?"

"Your arm, your geostigma. I can heal you with the water"

Cloud looks at her and smile, "You think you can heal me?"

"I think so"

Everyone look at Cloud and thought that maybe if there was hope for him to get cured and it will be Kagome to cure him.

"Alright. Try it Kagome. Heal me."

Kagome pulled the water from the bottle and the water covered her hand like a glove. Cloud lifted the sleeve up and exposed his left arm. Kagome gasp. It looked worst. Every inch of his arm was black and blue. There was not even a little bit of normal looking skin left on his arm. Kagome put her hand on Cloud's arm. She closed her eyes and concentrate on his arm. She waved her other hand in the air pulls the water from it and added it to his arm. She now had both hands on his arm and she took a deep breath. The water glowed and spread through his arm. Kagome kept her eyes closed tight as she focuses on his arm. She started to glow pink as she used all of her power to help heal Cloud. Vincent took some steps closer to Kagome and he can feel that she is using all of her strength to help Cloud. Soon Kagome stop glowing and started to fait, falling back slowly. Vincent caught her. Kagome opens her eyes and blinks before realizing that she was in Vincent's arms. She turns her head to look at Cloud's arm, to see if she did it. Her eyes were tearing up. There was no change. Cloud's arm didn't heal, not even a little bit. Cloud looks sadly at her.

"Its okay Kagome," Cloud said pulling down his sleeve.

"But…I…I was so sure," Kagome started to sob. Her heart broke a little and Vincent felt it as he held her. Cloud wipes the tears away from Kagome's cheek and she fell in Cloud's arms crying.

"I'm sorry"

"No, I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up," Cloud said rubbing her back.

"Kagome you should eat, you used a lot of your strength," Miroku said and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yea, let her go," Inuyasha had to put his two cents in. Vincent saw that she really didn't want to let him go so he told Reno to get her, her food. Reno got her food and taps her on the shoulder. Kagome shook her head.

"Come on babe, you need to eat," Reno said. Cloud and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes at Reno. Kagome snorted.

"What did you call me?" Kagome ask lifted her head from Cloud chest.

"What? You don't like babe. How about princess? Cupcake? Sweetheart? Dumpling?" Reno was trying to make her feel better.

"Whatever you like, I guess," Kagome said with a small smile wiping her eyes.

"Good now open wide"

"I can feed myself"

Reno handed her the food and she ate. While she ate and rest, Cloud took Reno a side to argue with him about calling Kagome "babe." Kagome felt terrible that she couldn't heal Cloud. 'I'm not giving up on him. If we finish off Naraku soon, I'll help Cloud find a cure. Then that would mean I have to go back home without Inuyasha.' Kagome looks at Inuyasha and frowns. 'He might choose Kikyo anyway.' Kagome looks at Reno and Cloud. Cloud has his back turn to her and was saying something to Reno. Reno was just nodding then he caught Kagome's eye. He winks at her. 'He is a really big flirt but he's fun. How did he become friends with Cloud? Cloud was never a flirt and he hated flirts. I got to ask.' Kagome got up and walk to Cloud and Reno.

"Hey, Reno"

"Kagome, does it bother you that I called you babe?"

"Um…no it doesn't bother me," Kagome said blushing a little.

"See Cloud, it doesn't bother her"

"It bothers me," Cloud said narrowing his eyes at Reno.

"You know, you two almost fight like Koga & Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling at them.

"Yea, Cloud and I are best friends like Koga & Inuyasha are," Reno was being a little sarcastic.

"I was just thinking about that. When did you and Cloud become friends? Tifa told me that you also worked for Shin-Ra and that you are or were a Turk."

"I don't think that Cloud and I are officially friends. We are fighting buddies though"

"I don't understand. Just tell me how you meet him."

"Okay okay. I meet Zack first actually."

"You recruited Zack?"

"No. I meet Zack one day the Shin-Ra company was being under attack. Turks and SOLDIERs really don't fight together but Cissnei insisted to fight with Zack. She was a Turk and she liked Zack. Zack was pretty cool. He was not a big stiff like Cloud. When Zack became a 1st Class SOLDIER, he asks me for one recruiting card and left. When he came back, he brought Cloud. So I unofficially recruited Cloud. I have seen Zack and Cloud together on missions and Zack help Cloud with his training. Every now and then Tseng, Cissnei, Rude and I will fight along side with Zack and Cloud. But it was mostly Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud on missions. The last mission those three went on was at Nibelheim to check on the Mako reactor. I don't know what happen there but the next thing I know, I got a message stating that Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud all died in action there. Cissnei was upset because she knew that something happen there and the company was keeping it quite. I was given orders to search and keep watch on a woman named Aerith. She was the last Ancient. In my search I came across Zack and Cloud. I sort of new that they didn't die. Anyhow, they were against Shin-Ra now and Zack would not let me get to Aerith. I had a mission and I still had a duty to Shin-Ra so I had no choice but to fight them."

Kagome was frowning at Reno. Reno saw that she was frowning at him and thought maybe he should have left that part out.

"Ssso, we fought and they got away. Rude and I had to report tat back to Tseng and he to the president. Then we found out that Sephiroth was still alive, which was no surprise, but he was killing members of the Shin-Ra Company and even innocent people. We track Sephiroth back to Nibelhiem and we found Zack and Cloud there also. Zack and Cloud was at the edge of death when we got there. The professor, Hojo, ordered us to take them to the underground facility so he can do test on them. After a few days, we get orders to capture Zack and Cloud for they escape from the underground. Cisseni found them first and I saw her give them a motorcycle so they can get away. I was about to turn them in but Cisseni convinced me to look the other way. Then Tseng order Rude and me to find Zack and Cloud to give them something. We didn't find them. It was about a year or so later that I saw Cloud again. He was with AVALANCHE. Yea, I knew about the resistance group. That group wanted to take down Shin-Ra. Well I eyes opened by that time. Then fucking Sephiroth appeared again. That ass just won't die. Anyway when he showed his ugly face, he killed the president. The president's son, Rufus, took over and he is trying to fix everything. Rufus had us Turks work with AVALANCHE to take down Sephiroth. So we did and Cloud took care of Sephiroth. Since then I have been working for Rufus Shin-Ra. Tifa called me wanting to speak with Cloud and now here I am."

"So you're friends now?" Kagome asks because it was not clear to her if they were or not.

"Sure"

"Do you still work for Mr. Shin-Ra?"

"Well…yea but I'm on vacation. He said to come back whenever I feel like it since I was way overdue for vacation."

"You told me that you don't work for him anymore," Cloud said not surprise that Reno lied to him.

"I Lied"

"Do you lie all the time?" Kagome ask him thinking that she is going to have a hard time getting the truth from him.

"Yes and NO. I won't lie to you Kagome, but I'll lie to everyone else."

"I feel so special," Kagome said looking at him weird.

"Good you are special babe," Reno said then winks at her.

"Kagome it time to get to work," Tifa said from behind Kagome.

"I'll on my way. Cloud, Reno I'll talk to you two later," Kagome said waving at them then follow Tifa.

"Talk to you later babe, Ouch!" Reno got smack behind the head by Cloud.

"Oh, right. Cloud, Reno, Vincent, Miroku, Sango, well everyone is welcome to be a part of today's training." Tifa yelled back to the group. They all looked at each other and wondered what can Tifa teach them or is it more for Kagome. Either way, they all followed. Rin and Shippo went also just to see what's going on.

Once they entered the training area, Tifa and Kagome took their stances. Kagome dodge and avoid Tifa's attacks for 10 minutes this time. Tifa thought she is working harder because everyone was watching. Tifa stops.

"Good, you avoided all my advances on you. Now I'll show you how to temporary paralyzes your opponent. This is something Yuffie taught me."

"Who is Yuffie?"

"She was a friend. She was a very skillful Wutai ninja."

"What happen to her?"

"Sephiroth"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Forget it. Now you mush hit here, here, here, here, here and here with quick jabs. Your fist should be like this, with your index finger half sticking out."

Tifa showed her how to make her fist and where to the pressure points are on the body. It was mainly hitting the area where the main arties and veins are. Tifa showed her the points and to hit it exactly on target. There were areas on the arms and legs, back, side, chest and neck. (A/N: If you watched the Avatar, you will notice that this is just like Ty Lee. For those of you who don't know the Avatar, go to youtube and type in "Ty lee" the video is from feruranga. I'm telling you this just in case this link doesn't work. .com/watch?v=QM6AC54wKR8 )

"You must hit the target. You cannot even be off by millimeter. If you miss then one of two things will happen. One, they will not go down. Two, you could paralyze them for good. This is why I wanted everyone else here. Everyone's body is different so its good to see the different areas on different bodies."

"I-I don't think I want to practice on my friends"

"You are a beginner so I don't think you will do too much damage. But before you start, you need to experience the effect of this technique"

"I was afraid you would say that," Kagome said nervously. Kagome took her defensive stance while Tifa took the attack. Kagome manage to avoid Tifa for 5 minutes before Tifa jabs her in the arm. Kagome's arm went limp and she could not move it. Kagome just stood there looking at her arm, which was a mistake because Tifa then hit Kagome with quick jabs on the other arm and legs. Kagome fell over and couldn't move. Her heart was racing because of the paralyze feeling. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and lifted her head up a little.

"Kagome, Kagome are you okay?"

"I can't feel my body"

Inuyasha turns his head to give Tifa an angry look. "When will she be able to move?"

"It will be a few minutes before she can move," Tifa said returning the angry look.

The 10 minutes wait was like an eternity for Inuyasha. Kagome started to feel tingly in her hands and feet and she was able to move fingers. One more minute then she got to her feet with the support of Inuyasha. Kagome turns to Tifa.

"How does it feel?"

"I felt like I was helpless, useless, I couldn't feel anything."

"Good. Now practice on me first, then you'll practice on Cloud and the others"

"Sure"

Tifa stood there while Kagome touch the points that Tifa showed her just to double check. After Kagome got them well memorized, she makes her fist and hits Tifa in the arm and side. Tifa falls back immediately. Inuyasha did not bother to catch her but Cloud went to her aide placing her limps in a more comfortable position.

"Wow, I ready didn't think you will be able to do it the first time. Good job."

"I have a good teacher."

"Great. Now practice on Inuyasha, Cloud and the rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll be up soon."  
Kagome nodded at her. She turns to look at Inuyasha and he shook his head no.

"Come on Inuyasha. Take off your shirt so I can hit you on the right spot"

"No, I'm not a damn practice doll"

Kagome walk to him and untied his belt and started to pull off his kimono and undershirt. Inuyasha struggled a little bit with Kagome.

"Take it off"

"Would you let me go"

"No, take it off"

"Kagome"

"Undress"

"You crazy wench"

"SIT"

****BAM**** Kagome finished taking off Inuyasha's shirt and waited for the spell of the beads to subside. Inuyasha pushed himself up to stand and once he did, Kagome jabs him on the side and Inuyasha drop right back down.

"Why you…what was that for?"

"Call me wench again and I will sit you and hit you over and over and you will not be able to move for a week!"

When Kagome said "sit," Inuyasha just got pushed down a little more into the ground. Reno walk to Kagome and took off his suit jacket and his white button up shirt. He was ready to help Kagome and he had no problem what so ever taking his shirt off in front of her. Kagome took Reno down, then Miroku, Cloud, and Sango. Sango, who was watching very carefully at Tifa and Kagome earlier, then used the same technique on Miroku. Cloud was Kagome's ginny pig again. 'At least I won't get hit in the crotch,' Cloud thought as Kagome jabs him quickly on the side 3 times and he went down unable to move his body. Kagome was catching on pretty good with this technique but the ones that she is bringing down are not trying to attack her. 'Time to test her,' Tifa thought as she ran to Kagome and started to attack her. Kagome dodge, avoid, block but she was not close enough to land a hit on Tifa's arms or side to knock her down. After about an hour, Kagome finally got a hit on Tifa's arm and it went limp. Tifa spin around and trip Kagome down and hits her on the side. Kagome couldn't move. Tifa fell to her knees beside Kagome. The both of them were panting.

"You are doing better Kagome"

"Thanks Tifa"

"But you still need to work harder," Tifa said getting up.

"Yea……great," Kagome was still on the ground waiting for the feeling to come back to her body. 'She really knows how to make a person feel good about them.' Inuyasha walk to Kagome and picked her up.

"Training is over for today. Rin and Shippo are having a fit seeing you get hit," Inuyasha said carrying Kagome to the campsite. Rin and Shippo were following very close behind.

Once Kagome was able to move, she went to the river with Rin, Shippo, Tifa and Sango to wash. While they were at the river, Cloud decided to take care of dinner tonight and Vincent and Miroku even helped. When the girls finished and came back to the campsite they were very surprise to see some of the guys cooking. Kagome had seen Miroku help cook before but never Cloud.

"Cloud, I can't believe you're cooking."

"I cook."

"Well I have never seen you in a kitchen before."

"You never let me in the kitchen remember."

"Huh? I have let you in the kitchen before."

"If I can recall the last time Zack and I wanted to help you cook correctly……..

_Zack, Cloud and Kagome were in the living room watching television. Grandpa was sitting on the chair talking._

"_I still don't see why my son in law lets you boys hang around Kagome so much," Grandpa said not letting things go as usual._

"_Grandpa, Zack and Cloud are my very best friends. I told you many times already," Kagome said getting up from the couch. She hears her little brother waking up from his nap and she looks at the clock to see that dinner needs to be cook. _

"_I'm going to make dinner since mom and dad is out tonight." She goes to the kitchen and pulls out a pot and pan. Zack and Cloud went to help he but._

"_Get out!"_

"_What? Let us help you." Cloud said opening the refrigerator. _

"_No, I do not want or need your help."_

"_Why not?" Zack asked getting a can of soda._

"_Each time my father helps my mother cooks, its not as delicious."_

"_Oh, why is that?" Zack asked almost about to crush the can at the mention of her father._

"_Because my father always forgets the most important ingredient."_

"_What is that?" Cloud was looking in the cabinet full of spices. _

"_I cannot tell you."_

"_Can you tell me?" Zack was also looking through the cabinet._

"_It's a secret."_

"_What? You never keep secrets from us." Cloud turns away from the cabinet and stares at Kagome. _

"_Its okay for a girl to have a few secrets." Kagome winks at the both of them. _

_The boys waited in the living room and played with Sota while Kagome cooked. When she finished, she set up the table and called the all the boys to the dinner table. They all took their seats. Kagome sat Sota in his buster seat and sat down beside him. Zack quickly sat beside Kagome. Cloud poked Zack hard on the side then took his seat in front of Zack. Grandpa took his seat at the head of the table. Kagome helped feed Sota because he was a messy eater still. They ate and before you know it everyone's plate was clean. _

"_Wow Kagome that was delicious," Zack gave her the first complement. _

"_You are a terrific cook Kagome," Cloud gave the second. _

"_Good. Now since I didn't have any help with the cooking, you two take care of the dishes." Kagome pointed at Cloud and Zack. _

"_But, aren't you going to tell us the secret ingredient?" Zack got up from his seat and started to get the plates._

"_I never said that I was going to tell you." _

_(A/N note: Sota is 5, Kagome is 12, Zack & Cloud are 17)_

"And you still haven't told me," Cloud said finishing his story.

"Cloud this grilled fish is really good," Kagome was avoiding the question.

"Thanks. So what is the secret ingredient?"

"These roasted potatoes are also wonderful, Cloud. Where did you get them?"

"Vincent got them…………… Are you going to keep the ingredient a secret?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Kagome said winking at Cloud. Cloud shook his head smiling at her. Kagome turns her attention to Reno.

"Reno did you help cook?"

"I don't cook. I usually stick with fast food or anything I can stick in the microwave." Reno was rubbing his side and arms where Kagome practice on him.

"Reno, are you okay?"

Reno looked at her then glance at Cloud and Inuyasha for a second. He quickly thought of a great way to get on their nerves. "Oh, Kagome. You really did a number on me. Do you mind checking and see if you can tell a difference from earlier." Reno now took off his shirt. Kagome took a last bite of her food and cleaned her hands with a napkin. She walks to Reno and took a look at his side and arms.

"My back muscles hurt and ache."

"I'm sorry Reno. What can I do for you?"

Reno looks back at Cloud and sees the anger in his eyes. "Would a back massage be too much trouble?" Reno turns to Kagome giving her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Awww, how can I say no to that face?" Kagome touched Reno's cheek.

Reno then laid on his belly and Kagome was sitting on her knees beside him. Reno thought of a better way to piss off Cloud and Inuyasha. He motion for Kagome to lean to him. "Kagome just sit on my butt," he whispered. "It would be easier."

"Okay." Kagome straddled him and started to rub his back. Reno hears a very low growl and knew it was Inuyasha. 'Yea Reno, you still got it,' Reno thought. Reno was now talking to her about what kind of man she dreams of and if he was one of them.

"Well Reno, you are very funny sometimes and you make me laugh." Kagome giggled. Everyone was looking at them. Sango and Miroku kept on looking from Inuyasha to Kagome and Cloud to Kagome. They were sure that one of them is going to blow a fuse. Tifa was a little aggravated with Reno flirting with Kagome. Not because she was jealous, it was because Reno was making Cloud jealous. Inuyasha was growling and digging his nails in the ground. Luckily for Reno, Sesshomaru was not there. He was busy keeping watch around the perimeter. Vincent, who was usually staring into space, was actually glaring at Reno. 'Reno I can't believe you are taking advantage of this kind hearted girl. Of all the despicable things that you do. This is really taking it too far,' Vincent thought as he was glaring.

"Do you think I look good?"

"You are cute Reno but,"

"But"

"But I think that you are a bigger womanizer than Miroku."

"I believe your father would like me."

Kagome didn't say anything and stops the massage and stood up to go to the tent. Rin and Shippo were waiting for her. She went into the tent and Rin hugged her.

"I've been waiting for you mama"

"I'm sorry Rin. I'm here now, ready to go to sleep."

Rin nods happily as she lets go of Kagome and lays down with her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Reno asks Cloud as he puts his shirt back on.

"I already told you. She doesn't like talking about her father."

"Did they had a bad relationship so something?"

"No, they just……end on bad terms," Cloud really didn't want to say exactly what happen not without Kagome's permission. "Reno, do that shit again and you'll regret it," Cloud added with a death glare.

"I can't help it that she said I was cute," Reno retort with a cocky grin.

"Lets see how cute you are without a head," Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles. Reno's grin faded.

As Kagome laid down with the kids, she was deep in thought. 'I am so confuse. I loved Inuyasha for such a long time but I know in my heart that I will not completely have him because of Kikyo. Reno is very charming, maybe too charming. The only problem with him is that I would have to keep my eye on him at all times. Vincent……I still haven't figured him out yet but I know that somewhere behind those crimson eyes that he is still full of love. But I wonder if he always think of his love all the time like Inuyasha. Oh Zack help me choose the right man for me.' Kagome soon fell asleep.

"_Kagome, I wish I can help you choose but I can't lie to you. I feel like I am the best man for you but I am not in a position to claim you. My only regret is not telling you that I loved you. I think I will tell you soon, that will surly push Cloud into doing the same. Yea, if there was a man worthy of your love other than me, it will have to be Cloud." _

* * *

Hey! How are ya'll? Tell me what you think. Please. Do you want to know what happen with Kagome and her father? ......... I'll tell you in the next chapter or the other. So who recuited Zack? .... I know who! Take a guess. Chaos is teasing Vincent don't you think. I need some action here now, right? I need a battle. Would any of you want to help me with it? Update later. Bye._  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Dream/Flashback_

_Zack has been acting a little strange today. Cloud has found him not paying attention to the teacher one too many times. He found Zack staring off in space, apparently daydream about something or someone. Once the bell rang for the end of classes, Cloud ran after Zack. _

"_ZACK! WAIT FOR ME," Cloud yelled after him._

"_Not now Cloud I have to go"_

"_Her school don't let out for the next 10 minutes"_

"_I'm not going to meet with her yet"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm going to talk with her father"_

"_Her father? Why?"_

"_I need to know"_

_"What do you need to know?"_

"_Why her father likes you more than me"_

"_I have been her only friend and protecting her for almost ten years now"_

"_I protect her too. I can make her smile and laugh. I can make her happy"_

"_Zack, where are you going with this?"_

"_One day I will marry her"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_You heard me. Once she is old enough, I'll ask her to marry me"_

"_You can't do that"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because……"_

"_I know you love her too, but you known her all this time and you never told her"_

"_She is only twelve! What are you, a pervert?"_

"_I am no pervert. I said that I will wait for her to be of age. You are the same age as me and you get to see her any time you want and it wasn't her body that I fell in love with. It was her personality, her warmth, her heart."_

"_Whatever, so tell me why you need to talk to her father"_

"_I want to talk to him and prove to him that I am worthy of being her friend and maybe even more one day"_

"_Okay stop! Just stop! You don't know that she will have you. She might want someone else. You are her friend by the way; she might not be comfortable with that"_

"_So you think she will be comfortable with you?"_

"_I didn't say that"_

"_I know what you meant Cloud. How about this, we both tell her we love her and let her pick"_

"_Now!?"_

"_No not now. When she is old enough of course!"_

"_Oh oh yea"_

"_Now, do NOT tell her where I am or what I am doing"_

"_You want me to lie to her"_

_"No, just don't say anything to her. I don't know how long I will be, so I'll find you two later. Okay?"_

_Cloud just nodded and watch Zack leave to her home. Cloud look at his watch and almost cursed. He was late. He ran to the other direction to meet her. 'Damn, she is going to be mad at me,' he thought. He ran all the way to her school. He saw her at the gate standing alone. She looks up at him. He smiled at her but his smile turn into a frown when he saw her narrowing her eyes at him with her hands on her hips. _

"_You're late," Kagome said taping her foot._

"_I'm sorry Kagome"_

"_Where is Zack?"_

"_He is busy, he'll meet us a little later"_

"_He's busy?" Kagome look down feeling a little hurt._

"_What's wrong Kagome?"_

"_Oh nothing, I guess……I thought that Zack told me that I always came first"_

"_You always come first for me and him. You will never be second place," Cloud said smiling at her. She just smiled back. _

_They got to shrine. Mrs. Higurashi had some snacks ready for them. Cloud and Kagome ate in silence. Once they were finish, Kagome ask Cloud to help her with her homework. They were working in the living room for a while. Kagome kept on looking at the door waiting for Zack to come through. Cloud felt bad that he could not tell her what Zack was up to. He decided to go to Mr. Higurashi's office and see if he could hear anything. _

"_Kagome, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few"_

"_Okay"_

_Cloud didn't completely lie to her. He did go to the bathroom but then sneak to the office room. He stood by the door listening._

"_Zack if you want to prove yourself to me then here"_

"_What is this?"_

"_This card will be your ticket to Shin-Ra"_

"_Shin-Ra?"_

"_Yea, be a SOLDIER, not just any SOLDIER, you have to be 1__st__ Class, like Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth"_

"_SOLDIER 1__st__ Class, then I'll do it"_

"_It will not be easy, and it will take some time"_

"_Whatever it takes"_

"_I cannot keep her from dating other people while you are away. What makes you so sure that she wants to be with you?"_

"_I love and respect your daughter. I know I am a little older but I know she'll have me"_

"_You know Cloud has been in her life also. He has proven himself more than one time. He is man enough and has been her hero for a long time"_

"_I am also man enough. I will be a SOLDIER 1__st__ Class and her hero" _

"_You cannot tell my daughter where you are going or tell her anything about Shin-Ra"_

"_Why not? Doesn't she know about your work?"_

"_No and I do not wish for her to know"_

"_Are or were you a SOLDIER?"_

"_I was a Turk"_

"_A Turk?"_

"_They will explain later. It is your duty to keep everything about your personal life and Shin-Ra separated. If you do not; if an enemy in disguise where to know anything about your life or family you have here, they will be in danger. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir. I understand"_

"_Good. Now please still keep your distance from my daughter until you complete your task"_

"………_Yes sir"_

_Cloud back away from the door and silently went back to the bathroom. He waited there until Zack past it. Zack went down the stairs and Cloud was fallowing behind him. Kagome was shock to see Zack and Cloud come down the stairs. _

"_Zack! Oh Cloud, you had him hiding to surprise me?" Kagome ask with a big sweet smile. _

"_Yyyea, I hid him," Cloud said thinking that she was too gullible and sweet for her own good._

"_Kagome, Cloud and I are going outside to talk. We'll be back," Zack said pulling Cloud outside with him._

_Zack pulled Cloud outside and around the corner of Kagome's home. Zack turn to glare at Cloud._

"_You were listening"_

"_Yea, so what?"_

"_Why were you listening? It was a private conversation"_

"_I just wanted to know what he was going to tell you"_

"_I have to go to Shin-Ra and become a 1__st__ Class SOLDIER"_

"_That sounds easy"_

"_But something tells me that it won't be that easy"_

_Cloud saw Kagome coming their way. _

"_Huh……Zack"_

"_I need to prove to him that I am man enough and that I am worthy"_

"_Worthy for what?" Kagome ask him from behind._

_End Dream/Flashback_

(A/N: This is now Day 7. Nothing big happen on day 4, 5, and 6. Just the usual training.)

Cloud felt a sharp pain in his arm and was moaning in his sleep. Kagome was awake and shook him. "Hummm" Kagome shook him again. "Hummm" Cloud opens his eyes slowly. "Ka," Cloud started to say her name but Kagome put her finger to his lips to stop him. He raised his eyebrow at her. She put her finger to her lips and "shhh," then pointed up. Cloud looks up and see Inuyasha sleeping. He looks back at Kagome with a confused look still. She smiled at him and stood up pulling him up with her. Cloud was about to say something but he was cut off again by Kagome putting her finger to his lips. "shhh" Kagome pulls Cloud arm and leads him with her to the river. 'What is she doing? Why is she taking me to the river? Wait! Did she figure out that Tifa was talking about her? Great. What am I going to say to her? Well, this might be a good thing. Yea this is a good thing, no this is great!' Cloud thought as they walk to the river. Once they got there, Kagome sat on the ground and Cloud sat beside her. They were both looking up at the stary night sky.

"Kagome?"

"Cloud?"

"Why are we here?"

"I just wanted to have some quite time with you."

"Oh, it that all?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I sort of had a bad dream. I think you were having one too."

"Hgh? I …… my arm was just bothering me a little."

"Cloud, I wish I could cure you."

"I'm fine as long as I can be with you."

Kagome blushed a little and lean on Cloud, her head resting on his shoulder. Cloud looks down at her. "So are you going to tell me your dream?"

Kagome closed her eyes, "I was dreaming about my father. I dreamt that he finally came home but......as soon as he walked inside the house he disappeared." A tear ran down her cheek. Cloud wipes the tear from her face.

"But that is not all. There was a man with graying black hair. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat. He said that he need me for something. I ran as fast as I can but every time I turn around he was right behind me." Cloud knew who Kagome was talking about. 'This can't be? How did Hojo knew Kagome? Did he hurt her before? Is that why her father always said to keep your personal life separate from Shin-Ra? But he can't hurt her anymore, he is dead,' Cloud's head was hurting with all the questions that was flowing through his head.

"And when I thought he was about to catch me, a man in a long red coat with bright blue eyes and brown reddish hair picks me up and flies. He was flying with one black wing on the his left side. He was saying something but the only thing I can remember was _gift_." Kagome opens her eyes and looks up to the night sky. "Silly right? Hearing myself talk about my dreams really doesn't seem scary but something about the black hair man scare me."

Cloud could not believe what he was hearing. Kagome is having dreams about Hojo and Genesis. 'There is no way that Hojo can hurt her now. He is dead. Vincent killed him. Kagome never knew Genesis but she is having dreams of him. Did something happen to her that I never found out? No, I was always with her.' Cloud looks back at Kagome. She smiled at him.

" I don't think that is silly. You just have an active imagination. You never really meet these men have you?"

"No but I can't help to think that I have seen them before."

"Maybe that's it. You seen them before so you just remember them," Cloud said protecting her from the truth that he might know. Kagome didn't say anything else. She just yawns and leans back on Cloud with her head back on his shoulder.

"Cloud, I never had bad dreams when I slept with you and Zack."

"You didn't did you. It was because we watch over you," Cloud said remembering the times he and Zack spent a night with Kagome. He remembers Kagome being all excited about watching a scary movie with them but she had to watch something funny afterwards so she didn't have a bad dream. She would usually fall asleep in the middle of the funny movie and Zack would put her carefully on the couch to sleep while they sleep on the floor in the living room. Cloud smile as remembers those nights. He looks down at Kagome and she was sleeping now. Cloud wraps his arm around Kagome and he kisses the top of her head. Cloud saw a flash of red and knew it was Vincent.

"Vincent," Cloud whispered. Vincent came out of the darkness and walk to the couple. "Did you hear what she said about her dream?" Vincent nodded. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember you telling me that Kagome's father was a Turk. Was there a time that Kagome left with her father for some period of time?"

"No, I …I can't think of a time that I was not with her."

"The only way that Kagome remembers Hojo is if the President forced her father to bring her to the company."

"But…that can't be," Cloud did not want to believe that.

"It is my belief that her father sent Genesis to save her from Hojo but that is only a thought."

"No, that can't be. Her father would never let Hojo experiment on her." Cloud shook his head. Vincent didn't say anything else about the subject. As he watch Cloud hold on to Kagome, he could not help but feel a ……… little …… jealous.

"Cloud I couldn't help but notice that this is a beautiful night. You and Kagome came here alone."

"……………………………………"

"And you let the opportunity slip through your fingers."

"Well Vincent, it is not exactly easy."

Vincent sigh and he almost rolled his eyes. He tooks a few steps closer to the river and closed his eyes. "Kagome, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cloud's jaw almost drop at what Vincent said. Vincent turn around and look down to Cloud. "Nothing hard about that."

"Well Vincent, that is because you didn't mean it………did you?" Cloud wasn't so sure if Vincent tone was sincere or not.

"No," Vincent said a little too quickly. '**No! Give me a break Vincent. You are not sure. I got an idea, you tell her you like her and let me have her.**' 'Silence' Vincent turns away from Cloud. Cloud felt the sharp pain in his arm again.

"Vincent…if something was to happen to me…I trust you so…would you do me the honor of taking care of Kagome."

Vincent was about to leave Cloud alone but after what Cloud just said he was unable to move. Vincent was thinking of something to say. '**See we have permission to take her.**' 'Silence' Vincent turns to Cloud and nods his head. "Nothing will happen to you Cloud ……… but it would be my honor to take good care of her." Vincent left them alone and went back to camp. Cloud watch Vincent leave and thought that he made a good choice. 'I am sure Vincent will take good care of her if this Geostigma takes my life. But I wonder if Vincent…no he said clearly that he will never love again but …………….. who could not love Kagome.' Cloud looks at his watch, its 5:23 am. Cloud thought maybe he should get some more sleep but he didn't want to go back to camp. He liked being alone with Kagome. He leans back slowly on the ground with Kagome. Once he made sure that Kagome was comfortable he closed his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

Inuyasha's ears were twitching. He was asleep but he heard some annoying buzzing. Buzzing…Buzz…buzz…buzzzzzzzzzz. Inuyasha opens his eyes then soon realize what the buzzing was. 'The Saimyosho is spying on us. That means Naraku must be near.' Inuyasha thought as he forcus exactly where the insect was. Inuyasha saw the insect. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," Inuyasha yelled. His yell woke up every one in camp and Sesshomaru teleported there in a matter of seconds.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango yelled up at him.

"Naraku is spying on us with his insects. I knew we were staying in one place for too long."

Sesshomaru looks around and didn't see Kagome or Cloud. He spreads her aura around the camp in search for Kagome and he found her.

"Miko," Sesshomaru whispered and with his demonic speed left to get her. Inuyasha had time to blink before Sesshomaru left.

"What?! Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he follows his brother.

Cloud heard Inuyasha yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." He wakes up and immediately shakes Kagome awake.

"Kagome wake up. We have company." With that Kagome stands up and looks around with Cloud. They were back to back looking around and they saw the Saimyosho.

"Damn we don't have our weapons," Cloud said as another figure came out of the darkness. "Who are you?" Cloud ask. Kagome turns to face the demon and she whispered, "Hakudoshi."

Hakudoshi chuckled. He jumps to Cloud and Kagome and swing his staff blade (I really don't know what his weapon is called) at them. Cloud grabs Kagome and sheilds her from his blade. Hakudoshi landed a hit on Cloud's infected arm and it started to bleed red blood and a black substance. Cloud pushed Kagome away from him.

"Kagome get away from me. Run away."

"No!"

Hakudoshi swings again but Vincent started shooting him. Vincent jumps through the trees, flips in the air and shoots again. (Picture that in slow-mo **drool**) Sesshomaru teleported there now and swings his sword Tokijin at Hakudoshi but he created a barrier around him. Inuyasha was there now and he swings his Tetsusaiga at Hakudoshi, "Adamant Barrage," the Tetsusaiga's blade turns to fragmented diamonds and shoots out many shards destroying the barrier and slicing Hakudoshi into pieces. Another barrier was created around him and he disappeared. Kagome got up and ran to Cloud.

"Cloud, are you okay?"

"Stop right there," Cloud demanded. Kagome stops at frowns at him.

"Let me heal your wound," Kagome walks to him slowly.

"I said for you to stop right there Kagome. You need to stay away. All of you." Cloud voice was more furious and stern. Kagome never heard Cloud talk that way to her before. She look like she was on the verge of tears. Cloud notice it and added, "I will clean the wound alone. I don't want to infect anyone with my geostigma." Cloud walked away from Kagome and to camp. After a few minutes Kagome followed Cloud and she was followed by the rest of the group. Kagome took her bag out of the tent and look for the first aid kit. She found it and went to Cloud who was alone by a tree stump.

"Cloud let me at least give you this," Kagome showed him the first aid kit. Cloud nodded and Kagome took a few more steps closer to him. Cloud stretch out his right arm and took the kit from Kagome. Kagome was about to get closer but Inuyasha pulled her back.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, he said to stay away so stay away."

"But"

"No buts! Now tell me what the hell you were doing alone with him."

"Wha-What?"

"This is the second time I wake up and you are not in the damn tent. So tell me what you were doing with him."

"May I ask what you thought we were doing?"

"I don't think I want to know"

"Why you…YOU JERK! I wake up from a bad dream and the first person I thought about going to is you but you were not in your little branch. So I try to go back to sleep but I wake up again but this time I went to Cloud. We went to the river to talk and I fell asleep sitting next to him."

"Talking then just falling asleep…are you sure?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly. Everyone stop what they were doing to watch Kagome lay down the law. "Inuyasha……HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT? CLOUD IS MY BEST FRIEND. MAY I ASK WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN I WOKE UP THE FRIST TIME?"

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you and him."

"SSSSIIIITTTT!!!!!!" **WHAM** Inuyasha goes head first into the ground and Kagome gets on her knees and yells some more. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

"STOP!" Inuyasha cried.

"Kagome can be really scary when she's angry," Shippo said and jumps behind Miroku when she turn to look at him.

"Kagome perhaps we should leave this place. Staying here is no longer safe since Naraku knows where we are." Miroku said getting his things together.

Kagome gets up and help Sango and Tifa pack up the tent so they can leave. Miroku helps Inuyasha out of his 6 foot crater. Reno gets his stuff together and went to help Kagome finish packing everything up. This was about one bag less because of the food they all ate. Vincent went to help Cloud. Sesshomaru sent Jaken to find ahead to find a place that will be suitable for them to rest more secure and safe.

After traveling for a few hours in silence, Rin and Shippo pulled on Kagome's arm.

"Kagome look," Shippo said pointing past the trees.

"What do you see?"

"It's the river that we meet Rayne," Rin said cheerfully.

"Have we been walking that far already?"

"It seems like it," Sango said looking around.

"I wonder if she is here," Kagome went through the trees and bushes and reached the lake. She looks at the lake and sees a blue glow in the middle. Kagome eyes glaze over and she starts to walk to the glow. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes and focus on what Kagome was staring at. Tifa and Reno gasp when they saw Kagome walking on the water toward the blue glow. Cloud, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku saw Rayne walk on the water but they were not surprise that Kagome could do the same since she has the power of the necklace. The water in the lake start to circle Kagome and they all saw another figure come slowly out of the lake. The blue hair and blue eyes were almost the exact same as Rayne but this woman looks younger and she was sad.

"Why are you here?" the woman ask with her eyes full of tears.

Kagome finally blinks and looks down. Her eyes widen and she lost focus and fell through. The woman moves her hand in a curving motion and Kagome is pulled out of the water and placed on the ground. Kagome was wearing a blue mini skirt and a white tank and now she was completely soaked.

"Why are you here, Lady Kagome?" the woman asked again and she moves her arms and pulls all the water out of Kagome's clothes getting her dry.

"How do you know me?"

"I'm Aisu. My sister gave you the last bit of her power. You must have known that."

"Your sister? Do you mean Rayne?"

"Yes, my sister, Rayne, she is … no longer with us."

"How?"

"She transferred most of her powers into that necklace. She manage to make it home but she……she said that she can no longer go on without that mortal man."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she gave me all of her powers."

"She believes in you. You, a mortal, had the power to end the evil demon Naraku. Ha! What kind of power could you possibly have?"

"I-I don't know what to tell you."

"Show me what you can do," she said pulling a large amount of water from the lake and sends it toward Kagome in a large tidal wave. Kagome sends the tidal wave of water back to her and does the water whip and hits her on her side. The water whip cuts Aisu a little but the cut healed in a matter of seconds. Aisu looks at her side then back at Kagome, glaring at her, she then lift another tidal wave of water behind her and she inhaled through her nose and exhale through her mouth and the water froze into ice daggers. She flings her hand toward Kagome sending the ice daggers to her. Kagome only had time to gasp when she saw the ice daggers coming toward her and her friends. Then she saw a large red cloth stretch in front of her and shielding her along with everyone else. 'What is this?' She thought then she heard someone grunt in pain.

"Ngh"

The large red cloth fell to the ground and shrinks back to its regular size. Kagome saw Vincent on the ground with ice daggers in his back. Kagome screamed.

"Vincent!" Kagome falls to her knees and pulls out one of the daggers. Kagome turns to Aisu and throws the ice dagger at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were supposed to prevent it. You can stop me. Use my sister's power. Open your eyes to the possibilities to where the water is and how to use it."

Aisu move her fingers like she was a puppetmaster and Kagome was yank away from Vincent and her arms were out of her control. She had no control of her body.

"What are you doing?"

"I can control your limbs, your muscles and every blood vessel in your body." She lowers her thumb making Kagome to fall to her knees and making her bow to her. "The human body consists of 60% of water so I can make you do whatever I want you to. If you want me to stop, you need to make me." She releases her hold on Kagome then turns to her friends. She got Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Cloud, Miroku, Sango, Reno and Tifa down to there knees.

"What? Leave them alone."

"Make me." Aisu lifts them from the ground and brings them to the lake. She starts to lower them into the water.

"No, don't do this. They will drown."

"Then save them. Make me stop." She lowers them more in the lake.

"I can't. I don't want to make you. I don't want to be like that."

"Then they will die!" She drops all of them deep into the lake. Kagome was shaking with anger and she starts to glow pink. Kagome jumps into the lake and make a cocoon around her friends. She raises her arms up spending the cocoon shooting out of the lake. When she shot her friends out of the water, she saw Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga falling to the bottom. Kagome was about to reach it but she felt the yank of her body again. Aisu yank her to the surface.

"Clever, but not good enough."

"Please stop this. I can see that you are in pain. You are grieving for your sister."

"My sister was a fool to think that you had such power. You won't even submit to the total power that we have over the water."

"If the total power is also controlling people then no. No! I do not want it."

"Very well"

Aisu makes Kagome knee before her. She walks to Kagome and was going to take the necklace from her but Inuyasha came to her with his claws.

"Iron Reav.."

Aisu cut him off by making him fall to his knees. "I will not be slain by a demon. Especially a half-demon."

"Why you witch. Release me so I can rip you to bits."

"Inuyasha, I can release the demon blood in you."

"What?"

"NO! don't do it," Kagome eyes widen in fear.

"Is that not what you desire. To be full demon. I can release the demon blood in you and it will flow freely making you closer to your desire wish."

"Don't talk like you know me you stupid wench."

Aisu smirk at Inuyasha. She still had a hold on him with one hand. Her other hand looked like she was undoing the combination on a lock. As she was trying to undo the lock, Inuyasha was growling. His body was pulsing. His claws were getting longer and so were his fangs. His jagged purple strips were appearing on his face and when he raised his head to see Kagome, his eyes were now red.

"NO! CHANGE BACK INUYASHA."

Inuyasha walked a little closer to her. He was still growling. Sesshomaru unsheathe Tokijin and swung it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps out of the way but leaps back at him with his claws.

"Half-breed, transform back," Sesshomaru ordered but Inuyasha was laughing evilly. Inuyasha crack his knuckles was about to claw his way through Sesshomaru but……Kagome broke through the hold Aisu had on her. She had her hand pointing toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha could not move. While Kagome focus her hold on Inuyasha, she was twirling her finger at the lake. She was making a whirlpool. The Tetsusaiga was lifted up by the whirlpool. Once Kagome got a hold of the sword, she let her focus wonder to it. That little bit of slack in concentration, let Inuyasha get to her in one second. Inuyasha had a hold on Kagome's arm. His hold was so great that his claws were punching her skin making blood to drip out some. Kagome wince. She raised the sword to Inuyasha's chest making him get a hold of it. Once he did, he was changing back to his half-demon form.

"I guess she was right. You could have the power."

Kagome turns to look at Aisu. "You force me to take control of Inuyasha on purpose."

"Yes but I have to say that you need to focus."

"Why did you do that?"

"You needed to learn."

"So this was just a lesson?"

"Sort of yes. You almost didn't pass."

"Why? Why didn't you say that you were just teaching me? What you did was cruel!"

Aisu turns away from Kagome and walks back to the middle of the lake. A sword came out of the lake and Aisu got a hold of it. She turns slightly to see Kagome. Kagome saw tears in her eyes.

"I loved my sister even though I didn't understand her ways. We were centuries old. As Spirits and Guardian of the Lakes, we should never die."

"But Rayne did."

"She had a vision one night that humans will forget us. The humans will forget the demons, spirits, and quit believing in the Gods. She said when that day comes then we will die but somehow she was already dying. Ever since that mortal man grew old and died, she was never the same. Then she told me that she wants to be part of the circle of life. Birth, grow, live, die and be reborn. That is the circle." Aisu looks at Kagome and narrows her eyes at her. "It is said that you are the reincarnation of Kikyo. So tell me how is it that Kikyo and you are here together? One must be dead for the other to be alive." Aisu moves her hand to Kagome like she was unlocking a combination again. "I see now. Your soul was taken from your body. The part that lingers in Kikyo is hate." She turns fully toward Kagome and smiles. "That missing part of your soul will actually help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Without hate, you cannot be corrupted. Without hate, you will always have the powers that are given to you. Without hate, those who give you more powers will know that you will use your power for good. So here." Aisu blows a cold breeze toward Kagome. The blue crystal ball charm on the necklace froze, glowed and turns back to normal. "I just gave you the power and knowledge that I know. Use it carefully. I'm sorry about your friend." She looks at Vincent. Vincent was now healed and he was standing by Cloud. He just nodded. "But I guess he looks fine now. Inuyasha, you must always be in control or your demon blood will take over." She said with a glare.

"Why you…you were the one who release him." Inuyasha spat.

"Were you in control?"

"…………………"

"If your desire to be a full demon is ever granted then YOU must be in control. If not then you will hurt and kill all those who are around you." She turns her attention back to Kagome. "Use the other technique that I used on you to stop him or anyone who endangers you or your friends."

"But to reach inside someone and make them do things against there will, I don't think I want that kind of power."

"It is not an option. The power is there. Whether you use it or not, it is up to you but you will use it if necessary." She sinks back into the water slowly.

"Wait Aisu! If you gave me your powers then ……does that mean you die as well?"

"No, not yet. I have a question for you, miko, Lady Kagome."

"What is it?"

"You are not from this time are you?"

"No"

"In your time then, are there demons or spirits? Does the humans in your time still believe in the Gods?"

"There are religious people who believe in certain Gods but no. I have not seen any demons or spirits."

"I see. So she was right. Perhaps we will meet again." She sinks some more into the lake.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes I have business somewhere else. Don't be afraid to use the power that I gave you, Lady Kagome."

She's gone. Kagome blinks away the potential tears. 'Rayne is dead because me. A Great Spirit and Guardian of the Lakes is dead because she believed I can rid this world of Naraku. But I don't think I have that kind of power. I always thought that Inuyasha was the only one who could defeat him.' Kagome went to Rin and Shippo. They were hiding behind a bush when Aisu appeared. Kagome got them to find some pretty flowers so she can put them on the lake in remembrance of Rayne. "I will never stop believing in good Spirits like you Rayne."

Jaken return to the group after finding a cave that was pretty much hidden by trees and bushes up head on a cliff. They all followed Jaken and when they got there it was almost sunset. Kagome, Rin and Shippo ran to the edge of the cliff to find the most breath taking view of the sunset.

"This is beautiful," Kagome said and Rin and Shippo nodded in agreement. But the same comment was not given about the cave. The cave was very dark and looked almost creepy. Rin and Shippo looked at each other for a minute and gulped. Sesshomaru sense the fear that they were giving off so he walks in to check for any hidden creatures. Kagome got a few sticks for a fire. Sango and Tifa help her. They make a fire at the cave opening and walk further in the cave with the torches they also made. They meet Sesshomaru all the way into the very back of the cave.

"Will this cave do Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hn"

"Good. We'll get some more sticks and light up this cave for Rin and Shippo. They seem a little scared."

"Hn"

Kagme, Sango and Tifa were walking back to the cave opening but Kagome slowed her pace and turn around. She walks back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru"

"………….."

"Thank you for helping earlier and not hurting Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Miko, do not put yourself in harms way for the half-breed. If he transform, use your power to stop him in his track."

"But I really don't want to use that."

"Then I will bring him down the way I know how."

"But"

"That is enough on the subject Miko."

Kagome turns away from Sesshomaru and looks down. "I'll be back to light up the back of this cave and then I'll start making us something to eat. What would like Sesshomaru?"

"Whatever you make is acceptable Miko"

Kagome gave him a small smile and left. She walks out of the cave and gather some more sticks with Sango and Tifa. Cloud took most of the sticks from them so they can sit and rest. Inuyasha and Miroku did the same so they can be on Kagome and Sango's good side. Rin and Shippo were running around while Kagome, Sango and Tifa made something to eat. Reno took the opportunity to help them so he can flirt with Kagome and Sango. Vincent set up the tent inside the cave and laid out all of their sleeping bags and blankets.

After they ate, they all sat around the campfire. They really didn't know what to talk about. Reno could not stand the silence so he being his noise self went to Kagome.

"So Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, what happen between you and your father?"

"Reno!" Cloud half yelled.

Kagome looks down and thought about it for a minute. "I … I…"

"Kagome you don't have to," Cloud started to say.

"Its okay, I don't mind……… I didn't forgive my father and I said something terrible to him."

_Flashback_

_Both Zack and Cloud was silent. Zack turn around slowly and look down at her. Cloud and Zack took a few steps back. They were afraid, they were afraid of the angry look she was giving them. Kagome was daring them to lie to her._

"_Are you going to tell me or what?" she said full of anger._

"_Huh Kagome………"_

"_Whose approval do you need? Man enough for what? Worthy of what?" she demanded to know._

"_Kagome I cannot say," Zack said looking away from her. _

"_I heard that line before……………from my father. He can never tell me what he does or why he is always gone for a long time. This has something about his precious honor crap about his job, doesn't it?"_

"_Kagome I'm going to become a 1__st__ Class SOLDIER and once I get the title, I'll come back to you. I promise"_

"_You are going to join the army just to prove to my father that you are a man? That is crazy! You could get killed. I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me," Kagome said with tears in her eyes._

"_I will always be with you Kagome," Zack said holding her hand. _

"_No, you will not go. There were times that we haven't heard from my father in 2 or 3 years. Who knows when you will be back?"_

"_I'll be back, nothing can hurt me"_

"_Then I will wait for you if you promise to come back"_

"_I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing that you'll be here"_

_Kagome blinks and a few tears flows down her cheek. Zack wipes then from her face and bend down and kiss her on the mouth. Kagome gasp and back away from him. Cloud was shock and very upset with Zack. Kagome's father came out of the house very angry. He pushes Zack away from his daughter and ordered her to go to the house._

"_What do think you are doing?" Mr. Higurashi demanded._

"_I just want to kiss her goodbye," Zack said cursing himself for getting Kagome in trouble._

"_Goodbye! NO! You are leaving now?" Kagome said getting over the shock of Zack giving her her first kiss._

"_Yes, I'm leaving now," Zack said standing up and walking away._

"_Zack no! Please don't go," Kagome cried._

_Zack stop walking, he turn to her and gave her a sad smile before saying, "I'm sorry Kagome," he turns back and walk away._

_Kagome was crying and when she started to run after him, her father stops her._

"_What are you doing? Why are making him leave?" Kagome cried._

"_He wants to prove himself Kagome. This is the only way and I am surprise at you Cloud," Mr. Higurashi was giving Cloud a stern look. Cloud looks down ashamed. How was he supposed to know that Zack would try something so stupid with Kagome? _

"_I'm sorry sir," Cloud said still looking down._

"_What are you sorry for? My father just made our friend leave. Our second friend left because of my father," she said looking at Cloud. She turns to her father next. "How could you? You know he means a lot to me and you made him leave. What's next? Are you going to make Cloud leave too? AHHHH I can't stand it. I…I…I hate your job and I hate you," Kagome slap her hands to her mouth. 'What did I just say?'_

"_Kagome," Cloud whispered. 'She doesn't mean that.'_

"_Princess I ……" Mr. Higurashi started but Kagome ran away from him. Cloud was about to run after her but her father stop him._

'_He's gone. He's gone. NO! Why? Why did you have to go Zack? And what was that feeling I had when he kissed me? Zack you better come back.' Kagome thought then she saw Cloud walking to her. He knees down to her. She was sitting on the swing in the park, crying. Cloud rubs her back. "He's gone," Kagome sob. Cloud gave her a hug and she cried harder. _

_The next night, Kagome had a another dance recital. She tap dance and ballet and danced with her white haired partner. She didn't get as many awards like she used to but she didn't care. One of her friends were gone and she was heartbroken. When she went backstage to change back into her usual clothes, she found her father there with 15 yellow roses. (15 yellow rose means I'm sorry or forgive me) _

"_That was beautiful Kagome. I am so proud of you."_

_Kagome didn't say anything. She turns away from her father and walks away from him. She didn't feel like talking to him. She went to change her clothes somewhere else then walk back to the stage to hopefully see Cloud and maybe, just maybe Zack. But she didn't see either of them and felt sad. Her family was waiting by the car. They rode back home in silence. Once they got there, Kagome's mother got Sota out of his car seat and went up the steps to the shine and into their home. Kagome and her father followed behind. Kagome was walking slower and slower and she kept on looking back just in case Zack was there. Once they all got in the house, Kagome was about to run up the stairs and away from her father but he stop her. _

"_Kagome, Princess, please accept these roses. They are a token of my apology."_

"_How could you? Why did you make him go away?"_

"_Kagome I'm just protective of you. I don't want to see you get hurt………again," he added again in a low whisper. _

"_Zack would never hurt me," Kagome turns away from her father._

"_I'm sorry, Princess. Forgive me but its hard for a father to let go of his precious daughter."_

_Kagome didn't say anything._

"_Princess would you honor your father with a dance before he has to leave."_

_Kagome spun around fast and stared at her father. "Where are you going?"_

"_Daddy has to go away for a while."_

"_Work? But I thought you retired or something like that."_

"_Apparently they need me for a little while but after that I'll come home for good."_

"_Who? Where? When? Are you going to see Zack there?" _

"_I can't say."_

"_AHhh, you never tell me!" Kagome was getting upset again._

_Mr. Higurashi went to the home stereo system and played his two favorite songs for his daughter. _

_My Girl by The Temptations_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.(Her father walked to her.)  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.(Kagome really didn't want to look at her father)  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl (Her father walk in front of her and took her hand. He put the other hand on her waist and she put her other hand to his shoulder)  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me.(They danced around in circles. Her father looks down to her with a smile but she didn't return one)  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl (Her father swung her around one time)  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Ooooh.  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl my girl (No matter how much her father tried to get a smile from her, she still didn't give him one) _  
_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
with my girl._  
_I've even got the month of May  
with my girl_

"_I remember when you used to stand on my feet to dance with me"_

"_That's great dad," Kagome said not really caring._

_Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder_

_Isn't she lovely  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love  
Isn't she pretty  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
Through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love  
Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_

_They stop dancing and Kagome started up the stairs. Her father place his hand on hers._

"_Princess don't be mad at me forever."Kagome didn't say anything. "I want you to know that everything I do is for you, your mother and your brother but especially for you Princess. I love you very much." Kagome still didn't say anything. She walks up the stairs and leaving her father alone in the living room. She turns her head slightly to see her father and she have never seen her father look so sad but she kept on to her room. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow before he leaves. I'm still mad at him right now. But something is wrong. When I get mad at Cloud and Zack, I get over it quickly. Why does it feel so bad to be mad at my father? Maybe because he is my father.' Kagome thought as she went to her room. When she opens the door to her room, she had to put her hand to her mouth so she didn't scream. There were roses all over her room. There were red, pink, white, purple, and lavender roses everywhere. There were a total of 101 roses. 'Who did this?' Kagome thought. She found a note on her bed. _

_Dear Kagome, _

_What happen today? You could have easily gotten the gold metals. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you face to face. I will contact you when I can. Please forgive me for leaving you like I did. I will return to you, I promise._

_-Zack_

'_Zack! You were there. Oh Zack, I wanted to give you one last hug before you left. Thank you so much for my roses. There are so many. Why 101?' Kagome fell asleep. _

_End Flashback_

"I didn't see my father the next morning. He left too early. Months then two years has pass without any news from my father. Zack came back to see me but he didn't stay long, Cloud went back with him. They didn't say where they were going. That reminded me so much of my father. …………….. I think my father is dead. My mother won't talk about it but something tells me that he died. My mother doesn't work and the money that grandpa makes is nowhere enough to pay for everything at home. I think his "job" took care of everything. I guess they, whoever they are, don't want us to blame them for my father's death. I will find out who they are one day and I'll put my father to rest. I just wish……I just wish that I didn't hurt him. I didn't get a chance to say I'm sorry for blaming him. I didn't mean what I said to him."

Cloud pulls her to him and gave her a hug, he glared at Reno for making her say what she regretted the most in this world. "I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean it Kagome. He knows that you are sorry."

"So you agree with me about my father being dead too."

"Hgh? I…I didn't mean to"

"Its okay really…" Kagome got up, "If you all don't mind, I want to be alone for a minute." Kagome walks away from the group and went to the edge of the cliff. She heard Cloud arguing with Reno and everyone whispering about her and her father. She didn't care. As she looks over the cliff and up to the night sky. She thought she saw her father's face in the moon and stars. "I'm so sorry, daddy." Cloud appears beside her with her back pack. He was looking through it and found what he was looking for. Ever since Kagome's father left and she didn't get a chance to apologize, she kept a picture of him with her all the time. He gave her the picture. Kagome smiled slightly. As she stared at the picture, a song she heard before pop in her head.

_Seems like it was yesterday  
When I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were,  
But I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there  
Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'Cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, ooh  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back  
Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh  
If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time  
I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself..  
By hurting you_

"Kagome can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Cloud."

"Do you recall ever going with your father to his work?"

"If I have been I would know the name of the business or company but I don't. Why you ask me such a question?"

"I was just wondering."

"Its getting late so I'm going to bed now. Good night Cloud."

"Yea, I'm going to sleep too."

Kagome and Cloud walk together to the cave. She said her good nights and Rin and Shippo followed her to sleep.

While Cloud was lying down on his sleeping bag trying to get to sleep. He just couldn't get what he heard after Kagome ran away 6 years ago when Zack left.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome," Cloud whispered. 'She doesn't mean that.'_

"_Princess I ……" Mr. Higurashi started but Kagome ran away from him. Cloud was about to run after her but her father stop him._

"_Mr. Higurashi she doesn't mean it. What she said, she doesn't mean it," Cloud said to the sad face of Kagome's father._

"_I know she didn't. She is becoming a teenager. Oh how I dread it. Cloud you should give her a little space before you go after her," Mr. Higurashi said. His cell phone rang and he answered. Cloud was walking away but stops by the bushes when heard her father on the phone. He crouches down behind the bushes and listens._

"_Hello……..Yes sir…………For how long?..........I understand…………Leave now?........ Can I spend some time with my family first?......................Fine…Who wants to speak with me?……Hojo………I will not bring her……You have no authority over me……You wouldn't……Fire me? Is that a different way of saying killing me………I can care less what you do with me but you leave her out of this……Bringing her was a mistake……You will never, ever lay a hand on her or come anywhere near her with a needle………Wait! Take me instead……I will gladly take her place but you or anyone else must never come near her……Hojo, that includes your nephews……I know that the boy she dances with is your nephew and the other boy in her school, they need to stay away from her……Where you using them to get to her?...... Of course they couldn't. Do you know why?...It is because of her friends……Yea, How did you know there names?......You bastard. I'm leaving as soon as I can so I can get my hands on you." Mr. Higurashi hangs up the phone and look at his home. "Princess I'm sorry but I must leave too," he whispered. "I will never let them get close to you again," Mr. Higurashi added with anger in his voice. Cloud was watching Kagome's father go back in his house. He got up from the bushes and ran after Kagome. 'Who was he talking about? Who as he talking to? Hojo? I know that name somewhere. Yea, Hojo is the name of the boy at Kagome's school. He likes her but her father was not talking to him.' Cloud thought as he looks for Kagome. He found her at the park sitting on the swing. He walks to her and when he saw her crying, he rubs her back. "He's gone," she sobs. Cloud gave her a hug and she cried harder._

_End Flashback_

Cloud opens his eyes and shot up from his spot. 'Her father was talking about her. Hojo you bastard. What did you do to her? He was also using his nephews to get to her. When this is over or when we go back to our time, I'm going to beat that boy Hojo to death. Kagome doesn't dance anymore, so Kadaj should have no busniess around her. But if I see him, I'll beat him too. How come Kagome doesn't remember going with her father to Shin-Ra? I'm not going to say anything to her yet. Maybe her memories about Shin-Ra were erase from her mind.' Cloud thught as he looks at the tent.

* * *

**Hi! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I'm sure almost everyone got full off of turkey and ham. **poor turkeys****

**I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**So Kagome's father recuited Zack. What happen to Kagome when she was a little younger? What did Hojo do? What is the name of the techinque that Aisu used? *Hint-Its in the Avatar***

**Here are some pics that go with the story. BTW there are space in between parts of the link so you can get the whole thing. **

http:// viewmorepics. myspace .com/ ? fuseaction= viewImage& friendID =415884955& albumID= 549721& imageID= 6121847 This one is Kagome's father in his office.

http:// viewmorepics. myspace .com/ ? fuseaction= viewImage& friendID =415884955& albumID= 549721& imageID= 6122836 This one is Vincent shooting his gun.

http:// viewmorepics. myspace .com/ ? fuseaction= viewImage& friendID =415884955& albumID= 702910& imageID= 8145049 This one is what i think Kagome's father looks like more.

http:// viewmorepics. myspace .com/ ? fuseaction= viewImage& friendID =415884955& albumID= 702910& imageID= 8145054 This one is the picture that Kagome has.

http:// viewmorepics. myspace .com/ ? fuseaction= viewImage& friendID =415884955& albumID= 549721& imageID= 8153709 This one is Genesis. He is sexy too!

http:// viewmorepics. myspace .com/ ? fuseaction= viewImage& friendID =415884955& albumID= 549721& imageID= 8153621 This was the dream team.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dream_

_Kagome was running. She ran as last as her little legs could. She trips and falls. She looks behind her and sees the black haired man with the lab coat. He had a needle with some green substance. She gets back up and run some more. She saw her father appear in front of her. He had a gun and he was shooting at the man. Her father picks her up and carries her away from the man. A teenage boy with blondish hair appears; he was about 10 years older than her. He grabs her hand and runs with her leaving her father behind. "No, wait for my daddy," she screams. The boy ignores her. They ran until they reach a dead end. "SHIT!" the boy cursed. They were soon surrounded by men in suits. The boy's father called him. "Son, hand her over." "No father, no more." "Son, she is very important for Hojo's and Hollander's" "She is a child, father. Not an experiment! Look at her, she deserves a normal life. She is someone's daughter." "Son" "No father, I'm not listening anymore. Would you let them do the same to me?" "That's enough." The boy's father grabs Kagome while the men in suits held on to the boy. Kagome was screaming for help. "Who are you? I want my daddy. Help me. Somebody help me. Cloud, help me." Nobody came. She was taken to the black haired man in the lab coat. His smile was not warm or caring. It was evil. He shows her the needle that he had earlier and injects her with the green substance in her neck. Her neck felt like it was on fire. She scream some more for her daddy and her best friend. She even screams for the boy that tried to save her a few minutes ago. Then everything was dark. She passes out. (In her dream she was 5)_

_End Dream_

Kagome jumps up from her sleeping bag. She was breathing hard like she was actually running and she had a cold sweat. She moves Rin and Shippo away from her so she can get out of the tent and get some fresh air. It was dark and she could hardly see but she manages to see a little bit of the moonlight. She slowly walks toward the opening and she had her arms stretched out to make sure she didn't run into anything. While she walk, 'I must be going crazy. My dreams don't make any sense. My father never owns a gun. Who was that boy? Who was that man? Wait. I heard names. Hollander? Ho-Hojo? That was not the Hojo I know. Must be a coincidence' Kagome thought. "Oww!" Kagome stump her toe and trip. She was preparing herself to hit the ground but she landed on something … squishy?

"I'm sorry. Am I in your way," Vincent asks from beneath her.

"Oh Vincent," Kagome could feel her face getting hot and red from embarrassment. "I am so sorry." Kagome moved her hand to feel exactly how she landed on him. She was right on top of him. Landed right on his chest and stomach. Vincent raised his hands and touched her arms.

"I could be wrong but, this might not look to good to Inuyasha or anyone else," Vincent said. Kagome was now not only red from embarrassment but she was also blushing madly. She starts to get up. "Watch your knee," Vincent added so she doesn't knee him in the groin. Kagome was so grateful that it was dark because if it wasn't Vincent would surly see her red face. She carefully got up and Vincent got up also. "Where are you going?"

"I…I just needed some fresh air," Kagome said a little flustered.

"I'll lead the way so you don't land on Reno that way. He might like that."

"Okay," Kagome said but she was thinking, 'Are you saying that you didn't like it?! I don't know if I should be offended or not.'

Once they exited the cave, Kagome walked to the edge of the cliff and just stood there in the cool breeze. Vincent notices that she was just wearing a long t-shirt. He didn't think it was long enough. He saw her shivering so he got beside her and, with his cloak put his arm around her. When he did, he touches her arm and she was hot. 'She is shivering but hot to the touch.' Vincent thought.

"You're hot."

Kagome blinked, "Thank you."

Vincent almost chuckled, "No, I mean you are burning up." **'Still tell her she's HOT'**

"Oh! Really? I feel cold" Kagome said shivering some more.

"You must be getting sick from that ice drip in the lake." **'Let me warm her up'**

"Maybe. Oh, Vincent I didn't thank you"

"You just did," Vincent said raising his eyebrow and ignoring Chaos.

"No, not that," Kagome blush some more. "I mean for protecting me yesterday…and my friends."

"You don't have to thank me." **'Tell her to repay you not thank you'**

"I want to. Plus…you sounded like you were in pain."

"There are worst ways of getting hurt." **'But it still hurt so get her to kiss it better.'**

"Well, I guess there are worst things," Kagome said thinking of every time she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. She sneezed.

"Go back to sleep and get some more rest. Take some medicine from your first aid box." **'Did you hear me?'**

"I…I don't want to go back sleep."

"Why?" **'Don't ask why. If she wants to be us; then let her.'**

"I'll dream"

"What wrong with that?" **'She's having nightmares' **'Was that concern, Chaos?'

"My dreams scare me, they're like nightmares"

"Is there a way you can block out these bad dreams?" **'Don't ask her that if you know the answer.'** 'Its amazing how I put up with you. And when did you become a pervert?'

"I don't know," Kagome said but as soon as she finishes answering him, "Cloud."

"I see," Vincent looks toward the cave. **'Lucky Bastard.'** 'Silence'

"Cloud makes me forget all the bad things in my life. When I was little, Zack and Cloud used to spend a night at my house and even though we watch a scary movie, they keep the nightmares away." Kagome smiled as thought of Cloud. Vincent didn't know what to say. He couldn't think with Chaos interrupting him. He also had a feeling that someone was watching them. Kagome sneezed again. Vincent; still had his arm and cloak around her, lead her to walk to Cloud.

"Do you want to take any medication?"

"Not really. I'll just get some rest," Kagome said. She then shook Cloud a little.

"hum" She shook him again and Cloud opens his eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Cloud……can I…sleep with you?" Kagome asked nervously.

Cloud just stared at her for a minute. "S-sure," he finally said unzipping his bag so she can get in. He saw Vincent walk away. "Kagome are you okay?"

"I just had bad dream," she said getting in and making herself comfortable beside Cloud.

"Was it the same one?" Cloud covers them up.

"Sort of." Kagome was laying down on her side, facing Cloud.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cloud laid down facing her also.

"No, not really," Kagome didn't want to worry him.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'll make those bad dreams go away," Cloud said very heroic. Kagome smiled at him, "You better," and then she closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly with Cloud. Cloud watched her for a long time and he moves her bangs to the side. He was about put his arm around her but the moment he looked at his arm and saw the cut that he got from Hakudoshi, he moves his arm back to his side. Cloud just laid there watching Kagome sleep until he felt his eyelids get heavy and he slowly went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

To Cloud it felt like he just closed his eyes when he was waking up to a growl. Cloud opens his eyes to see Inuyasha growling at him and baring his fangs. He also notice that everyone else was awake and either glaring at him or staring wide-eyed. He looks back at Inuyasha and was about to ask, what was his problem but he felt someone snuggled very close to him. He looks down to see Kagome fast asleep. He smiled for a second until he felt how hot she was. Cloud gets up and touches Kagome's head. She has a fever.

"Who do you think you are sleeping with her?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"She has a fever," Cloud said ignoring Inuyasha and going to Kagome's bag to look for her first aid kit. Inuyasha was now by Kagome's side and putting his hand on her head also.

"Damnit! Perfect timing to get sick Kagome," Inuyasha said hiding his concern.

"Move," Cloud said almost pushing Inuyasha aside to giving Kagome some medicine.

"Kagome," Cloud whispered. No response. "Kagome," Cloud shook her a little this time.

"Hum?"

"Kagome get up and take this medicine. You have a fever." Cloud lifts her up a little so she can swallow the meds. Kagome takes the meds and lay back down. Rin walks to Kagome and lays some flowers beside her. Shippo gave Cloud a dirty look for a minute before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's not like she got sick on purpose," Shippo said frustrated with Inuyasha.

"I wasn't blaming her," Inuyasha said then hitting Shippo on the head.

"Ow! Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly sitting back up. Inuyasha jerk his head to give Kagome a pleading look. "Sit."

**WHAM** "Would you quite doing that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Only if you *cough* quite hitting *cough* Shippo," Kagome coughed.

"Inuyasha we should stay an extra day here so Kagome can get better. Or you should take her back home since the remedies in her era seem more effective," Miroku said with a caring look toward Kagome.

"NO! She doesn't have to go home. I know the perfect medicine to give her," Inuyasha clearly oppose the suggestion. He heard Kagome cough some more and his ears flatten a little. Inuyasha kneed down to Kagome and said, "Kagome, I'll be back soon. Get some rest and don't leave." Kagome nodded and lay down. Before Inuyasha left he told Miroku and Sango again to not let Kagome go back home. "I'll be back very soon, so don't think of letting her go home. Take care of her Miroku; wait what am I saying? Sango, you take care of her." Sango nodded. Inuyasha gave Cloud a cold glare, clearly warning him not to get to close or comfortable with Kagome, then he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Few hours later…Inuyasha returned with a large basket full of stuff like herbs, fresh fish, crab, apples, pears, oranges, rabbits, chicken, and etc. He drops everything down in front of Sango, Miroku and Tifa. They look at the stuff and back at Inuyasha.

"So you got more supplies I see," Sango said going through it.

"Inuyasha, I must say that this is similar to the amount and quality of supplies you got the last time Kagome was terrible ill," Miroku said also going through the basket.

"It is," Inuyasha was looking for the herbs that he used the last time. "Sango, can you get the boiling pot that Kagome uses"

"Sure," Sango found it in two minutes and handed it to him. Inuyasha got it and drop the herbs in it. He then turns to the fish, chicken, rabbit and boar and he cut through then with his claws and rip out their liver. He drops the livers in the pot also. Inuyasha got a three bottles of water and poured the water in the pot. Inuyasha then made a small fire separate from the campfire and put the pot on it. Everyone was watching him in amazement. Reno's face turn green and he looked like he was gagging. Shippo and Rin also had that gagging look. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his brother. 'What is he doing?' Sesshomaru thought. Vincent had an idea of what Inuyasha was doing. 'He is making that for Kagome.' **'I bet she will not drink that.'** 'But he said that he knew the perfect medicine.' '**If she drinks that then we are not kissing her.'** 'Who said that?' **'I was thinking about it.'** If Vincent had a way to slap Chaos, he would. Cloud was thinking of something else. 'Is this some sort of special demon snack? Ewww!' Miroku and Sango looked at each other then back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Sango got Miroku to ask.

"What?"

"Are you making that for all of us?" Miroku daringly asked.

"This is not for you or anybody else," Inuyasha said checking the pot. It was staring to boil a little.

"Oh…Good!" Tifa said with a sign of relief.

"If you people are hungry then make what you want," Inuyasha said irritably and added, "I'm not cooking for you slackers." The pot with the liver and herbs was boiling good now so he started to look for a cup and the lid that came with the pot.

"If this is not for us then, is it for you?" Sango asked this time.

"No," Inuyasha found the lid and he put it on the pot. He pick up the pot and pure the potion into the cup. He used the lid to keep the herbs and cooked liver in the pot. All he needed was the broth.

"If it's not for you then who is it for?" Cloud asked afraid of the answer.

Inuyasha didn't answer him. He turns his attention to Kagome, who was coughing in her sleep. Inuyasha took the wet cloth that Sango had been using to bring down the fever off of Kagome's head. He taps her lightly on the cheek. Kagome opens her eyes.

"Inuyaaaaasha"

"Kagome, I have some medicine for you," Inuyasha showed her the cup. Everyone was wide-eyed. They could not believe that Inuyasha made that disguising broth for Kagome and more importantly; will she drink that mess? Kagome sat up and her hair was a total mess. She heard Shippo and Rin giggling at her messed up hair. Kagome quickly tried to fix her hair some but failed.

"Never mind your hair Kagome…you still look…uhm…n-nice," Inuyasha said with a nervous grin.

"Oh yeah, you really convince me that I look pretty Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Just drink this," Inuyasha handed her the cup.

"This is the same stuff you gave me before, right Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at the liquid in her cup and smelling it.

"The very same, now drink it so you can get better"

"The smell hasn't change," Kagome said pinching her nose.

"Would you just drink it!"

"Okay, okay. Bottoms up." Kagome raised her cup to the rest of the group and she completely overlook there shock and worried expressions.

"Ka-Kagome!" Cloud was about to slap the cup out of her hand but he was too late. She already pinched her nose again and gulps down the potion that Inuyasha made. Everyone gasp. Reno had to turn away from watching her because he was very close to vomiting. Shippo and Rin wasn't giggling at Kagome anymore, they clap their hands to their mouths in disbelief. Sesshomaru actually had a shock look on his face. Vincent even had to turn away from looking at Kagome. Miroku and Sango stared at each other then back at Kagome. Tifa had her mouth open.

"Uhg! The taste hasn't change either," Kagome said shaking her head. She looked at everybody's faces now. "What's wrong?"

"Miko, are you feeling okay?" Sesshomaru asked getting closer to her.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I'm starting to feel much better now. That stuff works almost instantly."

"Kagome, did you drink that stuff before?" Cloud asks.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Do you know how that shit was made?" Reno asks turning around to face her. Kagome notice that Reno's face was still kind of green.

"Nnnoo, not really," Kagome said as she looks in her cup. Inuyasha was behind her and he made threatening motions and glares at everyone there who dares to tell her how it's made. He even unsheathes Tetsusaiga and moved it across his neck giving everyone the message: If you tell her, I'll kill you.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started to face him and Inuyasha quickly put away his sword. "You are going to tell me your mother's recipe one day, right?"

"He..he..yea one day but not today," Inuyasha said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome smiled at him then turn back around. She pulled on her t-shirt that was sticking to her like glue.

"I feel sticky."

"You had a fever Kagome and you have been sweating while you sleep," Miroku said handing her the wet cloth.

"I don't like this feeling," Kagome said pulling on her shirt. "I love to have a hot bath."

"Inuyasha, is there a river or hot spring close by?" Miroku asked him.

"Grrr, damn you people piss me off. Inuyasha can you smell something? Inuyasha can you hear something? What do you think I am? Your faithful terrier?" Inuyasha said with a growl behind Kagome. "I already got her the medicine she needed. She can go a day without a bath."

Kagome turn to look at Inuyasha and with a sweet smile, "That's okay Inuyasha," she raised her hand to rub Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention Kagome was giving him. It always drove him crazy when Kagome rubbed his ears. She hasn't done it in a long while since Cloud joined the group. Yes, Inuyasha was enjoying himself until, "You're such a good boy," Kagome said and Inuyasha's eyes jerk open and he jerk his head away from Kagome.

"Grrr, would you stop treating me like a dog!"

"But you such a good boy sometimes," Kagome grab his ears again and started to rub them. "Don't you want me to praise you when you're good? I mean I sit you when you're bad."

**Wham** Inuyasha hit the ground. "Oops! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome was now patting his back. Inuyasha got back up and walked away from everyone. "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a few." And he left.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry," Kagome whispered as she watch Inuyasha leave. Sango got Kagome to lay back down and get more rest. This time while Kagome rested, she wasn't coughing every few minutes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was almost sundown. Sango, Tifa and Miroku were making dinner. Kagome wanted to help but they wouldn't let her. As Kagome sat there bored out of her mind, she was staring at Vincent and thinking. 'What a time to get sick! Well at least I know I'll be better in the morning since Inuyasha made me his mother's recipe. I should be training with Vincent now. I wonder how it feels to shoot a gun. Oh, Vincent must think I'm some sort of idiot. I completely misunderstood him when he said that I was hot. Why did I even think that he was saying that I was hot? Maybe I'm feeling a little left out. Sango has Miroku. Cloud has Tifa. Inuyasha still loves Kikyo. And me? Alone. Sesshomaru hates humans; well, he doesn't hate Rin or me. But he will never see me that way. Reno is cute but he looks too much like a player. Vincent…Vincent looks like he is more faithful but he, like Inuyasha, is not yet over his first love. My head hurt and I would really, really love a nice hot bath.'

"KAGOME!"

That yell brought Kagome out of her thoughts. "Was that?"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came back and he had a pleased look on his face. "Kagome, I have a surprise for you."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "What is it Inuyasha? Give it to me." He held out her hands and closed her eyes.

"I can't give it to you here," Inuyasha said still very pleased with himself. "I'll take you to it."

Kagome got up and out of Cloud's sleeping bag. She went to her bag in the tent and got a pair of shorts out of it and slips them on. She left the long t-shirt on. She came back out of the tent and walked to Inuyasha. "Take me Inuyasha."

Something about that phrase, really didn't settle well with Cloud. He stared at Kagome leaving with Inuyasha. He got up to follow them. Inuyasha lead Kagome to her surprise, which was just a few minutes from the cave. Behind some bushes, Inuyasha lead Kagome to a bath-tub made of large rocks and mud. It was already filled with hot water.

"Inuyasha! You made a bath for me! How did you do it?"

"A lot of work and some rocks and mud. Kirara help me by using her fire power."

Kagome takes a closer look of her bath tub. It was very obvious that Inuyasha work hard on it. He had large bolder size rocks to make the 4 sides and smaller rocks and mud to fill in the cracks. He had Kirara use her fire power to burn the mud into the rocks. So her hot bath water was not muddy or dirty. Kagome was very touch by Inuyasha's act of kindness. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"Inuyasha you are the best!" Kagome said and she gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha notice that Cloud was watching from a distance so he wraps his arms around Kagome returning the hug.

"I am the best," Inuyasha agreed with her. Kagome step away from Inuyasha and examine her bath tub again.

"Inuyasha, can you get me my bag? Please."

"Sure," Inuyasha said. He turns around to walk to the cave. As he walks he saw Cloud standing in the dark. They glared at each other for a minute.

"How nice of you Inuyasha. First you make her some strange potion, and then you make her a bath tub."

"So"

"So…what did you do or what are you going to do to break her heart?"

"Shut-up, I have never broken her heart."

"You have," Cloud said turning back to the cave also. "You just don't know it," he added before going back to the cave. Inuyasha watch him leave. He wanted so bad to hit him but Inuyasha knew that Kagome would get upset with him and sit him to oblivion if he gets into a fight with her friend. He waited for a minute then continues to the cave. Inuyasha got Kagome's bag and back to Kagome. As he walks to her, he was looking in her bag. He didn't see another long shirt for her to sleep in, so he took off his kimono.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Inuyasha looks up and sees Kagome in the bath already. He quickly turns around and stretches out his hand with her bag and his kimono. He walks backward slowly. "I see you are already in the bath."

"It feels so wonderful Inuyasha. Thank You," Kagome reach out for her bag and grab it from Inuyasha. Inuyasha drop his hand and took a few steps away from her.

"You don't have to thank me. I always told you before that your health comes first. And you don't have another clean shirt to sleep in, so you can wear my kimono." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should stay or leave so she can have her privacy.

"Inuyasha you are so thoughtful and sweet. Why do you act like you don't care sometimes Inuyasha?"

"Feh, just wash and get better already. We should stay no longer than two days in the same spot so Naraku can keep guessing where we are at. I'm sure he will be after you for the last jewel shard soon."

"What about Koga?"

"What about that wimpy wolf?"

"Wouldn't Naraku go after his jewel shards too?"

"Well Naraku is not completely after us so he must be also going after Koga. The day that Naraku is hunting us every day then we would know that he got Koga."

"How could you say such a thing Inuyasha? It would be terrible if Koga died."

"I wouldn't shed a single tear." Inuyasha said then the scent of salt water hit his nose. He turns around to see Kagome's teary face.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turns back around with a red face. "Kagome, why do you care so much for that wolf? I know it bugs you every time he calls you his woman."

"He's a friend Inuyasha. It would break my heart to not see his smile. Not only that, Ayame would also be heartbroken."

"Whatever." Inuyasha sat there for a few more minutes.

"Inuyasha, go back to the cave."

"Why? I'll stay turned around and keep watch."

"Well, it's kind of hard to wash with you here."

"Fine," Inuyasha stood up. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Inuyasha walk to the cave, leaving Kagome alone. When he got to the cave, he got curious looks from Miroku and Sango. Miroku told Inuyasha that if he only shows Kagome this side of himself more often then it wouldn't be so hard for them to get together. Sango was busy thinking, 'Yea but the problem is Kikyo. He still has feelings for her. I don't think Kagome should be with that two-timer. As much as I used to think that they belong together, I am starting to think that she belongs with someone else.'

"Would you shut the hell up! And mind your own business you perverted monk," Inuyasha half yelled.

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome said as she walks up to the group around the fire. She had Inuyasha's kimono wrap tightly around her. Inuyasha was staring at her for a while with his mouth slightly open. Miroku elbowed him on the side and Inuyasha closed his mouth. Vincent also couldn't help but notice that Kagome indeed look nice in red. Cloud really, really didn't like Kagome wearing Inuyasha's clothes. Kagome looked at everyone.

"What?"

"Nothing. Get some rest Kagome, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Inuyasha said opening the tent for Kagome. Kagome went in the tent. She was closely followed by Rin and Shippo.

"Good night Inuyasha and thanks again." Kagome said while a smile then zipping up the tent. Inuyasha blushed a little and nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Dream_

_The little girl was on a cold metal table. She was slowly opening her eyes. She was blinded by a bright light above her. The room that she was in was dark. She tried to get up but she was strap to the table. She started to panic and struggled desperately on the table. She heard a door opening and someone coming in the dark room. "Hello? Who are you? Can you help me?" "Shhh!" She wasn't sure if the person that came in the room was friendly or not. "Please don't hurt me. I…I just want my daddy and go home." "Shhh!" She couldn't help it. She started to cry. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she cried even harder and louder. She felt a hand covering her mouth and heard a familiar voice. "Please stop crying. I'm gonna try to get you out of here." It was the boy from earlier. "Its you!" Kagome saw his face and blondish hair. He gave her a pitiful smile. "Yes, it's me. Look you don't deserve this. I saw your file and you are special. You don't need to be injected with those cells." "So you are helping me." "Yes" Kagome know now that this boy is friendly to her and he wants to help her. She wanted him to be her friend also. "Will you be my friend?" The boy gave her a surprised look. "You want me to be your friend? Even after what my father allow to happen?" "You're not a bad person if you want to help me." Kagome reach for the boy's hand and she held his hand for a minute. Despite the situation she was in, she was still able to give him a warm smile. "It's incredible how big your heart is." Kagome had a confused look. "Was that a yes?" The teen just stared at her for a minute. "Yes, I'll be your knight in shining armor." "My knight in shining armor?" The teen nodded. "In your file, it says that your father calls you princess." "Oh, well please tell me knight…what is your name?" "My name is Ru" "Get out of here boy!" The man with the lab coat came back in the room. The teen shot the man an angry glare then he finally undid the straps on Kagome's hands and feet. He picked her up and was about to make a run for it but the man hit him on the head and he fell to the floor with Kagome. At the sight of her knight being on the floor upset Kagome and a blinding pink light shot out of her and protected her and the boy._

_End Dream_

"Ru…Ru…wake up," Kagome was talking I her sleep. Vincent, Cloud and Reno were still awake at the time. They were talking about Kagome's progress with Tifa and about the disgusting potion that Inuyasha made. Vincent was the one who heard Kagome first. He held up a hand to silence Reno and Cloud.

"Ru…wake up. I don't know how much longer I can hold this." Kagome said in a whisper.

"Is she talking in her sleep?" Reno asks pointing at the tent.

"She must be having another nightmare," Cloud's voice held concern.

"Ru?" Vincent said in a whisper. **'Who is that?'** 'I'm not sure.' "Cloud, does she have nightmares often?"

"No…well, I don't think so."

"Who the hell is Ru?" Reno asked thinking there is another guy he has to annoy to get him to leave Kagome alone. 'Wait Ru…maybe she didn't finish saying the name.'

"I don't know."

"Could it be a nickname?" Vincent asked. **'Wait…I know.'** 'Who is it then Chaos?' **'President Shin-Ra's bastard son, Rufus'**

"Did she have any other friends than you and Zack?" Reno was thinking very hard then he remembered him and Rude searching for Zack to give him some letters from someone… 'That's right. All those letters where from Kagome.' Then he remembered seeing another package that Tseng kept in his office. That package was filled with letters to Kagome from Zack, Cloud… 'Better not tell Cloud that Shin-Ra kept some of her letters or he'll kick my ass.' There were also letters from a Turk member by the name Higurashi and… 'No… no, no, no. Rufus?'

"Zack and I were her only friends for a long time. But she did had a dancing partner that she said was a friend. However, Kadaj never spent as much time with her than me and Zack."

"Rufus," Reno said still unable to believe that Kagome could really know his boss.

"Rufus Shin-Ra," Vincent agreeing for once with Reno and Chaos.

"No," Cloud said flatly. "She does not know Rufus." Cloud doesn't want or need a bigger headache. He is already wondering why she is having nightmares about Hojo attacking her and Genesis saving her. He doesn't want to add Rufus to this equation.

"Who else is it then Cloud?" Vincent said with a tinny hit of annoyance.

"I don't know, but it can't be Rufus. If it was him then she would have recognize him in the photo that Reno's gay ass had."

"Hey! I'm not gay."

"Whatever, Reno. Who do you know, that is a guy that has a picture of his boss in his wallet?" Cloud asked Reno. 'This is the only way to piss him off,' Cloud thought with a smirk.

It was pissing Reno off but Reno had something up his sleeve too. "You know, I'll have Kagome tell you I'm not gay," Reno saw Cloud smirk fade a little. "If you know what I mean," Reno added with a grin.

"Touch her Reno and your electric rod is going up your ass," Cloud said grabbing Reno's shirt collar. Reno gulp as his grin faded.

"Reno, don't take advantage of the girl. She is underage," Vincent said trying to block out what Chaos was saying. **'I'll rip his arms and legs off!'  
**

"In about 5 days she'll be 18," Reno said in an undertone.

"What was that?" Cloud grabs him again.

"You heard me now let go of me," Reno spat. Cloud gives him one last death glare before letting him go.

"Both of you should get some sleep," Vincent said wanting some quite time with his thoughts. Reno and Cloud lay on their sleeping bag still throwing insults at each other for a while before they finally got to sleep.

Kagome's dream kept on repeating itself over and over. Her dream had been ending with her and "Ru" being protected by a pink barrier but this time. _The little girl is becoming weaker by the second. She is shaking her new friend to wake up but he was not waking up. The pink light starts to fade. She looks up to see the man's evil grin. "You hurt him you bad man!" "Don't you worry about him. He'll grow up to be just like his father," the man said. Kagome shook her head. The pink light is almost gone. "Now be a good little girl so I can make you the perfect specimen for him." "Who is him?" "You'll find out soon enough my dear."_

Kagome's eyes shot open and she looks around. She was in her sleeping bag with Rin and Shippo. She was in the tent with Sango and Tifa. She was not in a dark room and there was no teenage boy there. 'My dream does not make any sense at all. Who is Ru? Why am I having these crazy dreams? I don't know those people in my dreams. Except for my father.' Kagome thought at she put her head down to her hands. 'I can't sleep anymore. I had enough sleep already.' She got up and out of the tent. Luckily this time one of the torches were still flaming a little. She made her way out of the cave being careful not to step on Reno, Miroku, Cloud and, 'Wait. Where is Vincent?' Kagome moved more quickly out of the cave completely and she looks around. She saw Vincent sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring at the night sky. She tip toed her way to him. 'Does he ever sleep? What does he always think about?'

"Need some fresh air again?"

Kagome jumped. 'How did he know it was me? I thought I was being very quite.' "Yea."

"Another bad dream?"

"Sort of," Kagome sat down beside Vincent. They were quite for a while. Kagome really didn't like the awkward silence between them so she attempts to talk to him. "Umm…Vincent?"

"Yes"

"You're going to show me how to shoot, right?"

"Shoot" Vincent turns to look at her.

"Your gun"

"You want to practice with my gun?"

"Yes"

"But…it's too big for you."

"I can manage."

Vincent just stared at her. **'You know, if I didn't know better, I say that sounded kind of.'** 'Do not finish that sentence Chaos.' **'……Dirty'**

"Hello…Vincent?"

"Yes?"

Kagome frown at him, "Where do you go when you are deep in thought?"

"…………………"

Kagome got closer to Vincent and waves her hand in front of him. "Vincent, come back to me."

"Aren't you tired or sleepy?"

"No, I slept basically all day yesterday."

"Very well. I'll let you use Cerberus."

Kagome jumps up and almost ran back to the tent. She can back to Vincent in about 5 minutes with her hair pulled back in a high pony tail and wearing a red tank top and black shirt and her usual shocks and shoes. Kagome had a very big smile on her face. "Ready."

"Now?" Vincent was stunned by how Kagome looked. **'She doesn't even have to try to look beautiful.'**

"Yes. Now. Do you think we should go somewhere far so we don't wake up Rin, Shippo and the others?"

"Sure" Vincent stood up and extended his arm. "Let's go." Kagome turns to walk down the cliff but Vincent stop her. "I have a better and faster way of finding a place for us to practice."

"You do?"

Vincent nodded. "Hold on to me" Kagome got to his side and Vincent put his arm around her, covering her with his cloak. Kagome wrap her arms around Vincent's waist.

"Like this?" Kagome asks blushing a little. Vincent nodded. Kagome suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground. She looks down and doesn't see the ground either. She tightens her grip around Vincent and shut her eyes. Kagome heard Vincent say, "I won't let you fall." She nodded but still had a tight hold of him. 'Are we flying? Vincent can fly? Amazing! His mysterious aura grows larger every day.' After a few minutes, Kagome felt her feet touch the ground and she opens her eyes. They were at a clear open field and the sky there was clear. The moon and stars light up the field a little. Kagome was still holding on to Vincent. Vincent lets go of Kagome but she still had a good hold on him.

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"You…can let go now," Vincent said looking down at her.

"Oh!...Right, he..he," Kagome laughs nervously and let go of Vincent. Kagome then sense a demonic aura but they were weak ones. "Vincent, demons are here." Kagome said grabbing his arm. She usually would not be afraid but she had no arrows and she feels like she is hurting the planet by continuously taking the water out of the plants and air.

"I know. If they attack us, then they are target practice." Vincent pulled out his gun and check if it was completely loaded. He handed Cerberus to Kagome and with his hand on hers, he showed her how to hold it properly.

"Now don't close one of your eyes for aiming. Have both eyes open." Vincent said as he looks at her then back at the demons. "Keep your eye on your target and hold your gun at eye level since you are a beginner." Vincent keeps glancing between her and the demons. **'Vincent, you can't hold me back if the demons attack her.'** 'Are you saying that _you_ are going to protect her?' **'……Maybe.'**

"_My_ gun? Don't you mean _your_ gun?" Kagome's words brought Vincent back.

"Yes, my gun." Vincent saw her smile. "Most guns shoot one bullet but as you can see, Cerberus shoots 3." Vincent saw her smile fade a little and nodded. "You can either cock back the hammer like this," Vincent still had his hand on hers and like her thumb was glued to his glove one, she followed his movement and cock back the hammer. "And squeeze the trigger with your finger." Vincent saw a demon at the corner of his eye, coming towards them. He moves to his left with Kagome and *BANG* shot the demon. "Like that," Vincent said then he felt her hand shaking underneath his. **'You scared her.'** "We should go back before Inuyasha notices you're gone." Vincent said as he was about to put his arm around Kagome to take her back.

"No!" Kagome said flatly. Vincent stops and looked at her. "Inuyasha will not notice that I'm not there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because…," Kagome stop shaking now. "Because he was not there when I got out of the tent." Vincent also knew he was not there but it was not his business to know where Inuyasha goes at night. "I don't understand. He used to never leave my side when we camped out or stay at a village." Kagome looks down with a sad smile, "You don't know where he goes, do you?"

"No" **'She loves him. Why?'**

"Oh, Vincent. You don't really care to listen to me, do you?" Vincent didn't respond. "Please forget what I said. Continue with the lesson." Kagome grab Vincent's hand with the gun.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked and Kagome nodded. Vincent lets go of Cerberus and Kagome holds it perfectly. He puts his hand back on hers, "Like I said, you can pull back the hammer and squeeze the trigger or you can just squeeze the trigger." Vincent saw that the other demons didn't dare to come any closer to them so he turns Kagome to another direction and let's go of her hand. "Shoot," Vincent ordered and she pulled the trigger. *BANG* The force of the gun almost made her lose her balance. "That's good."

"WOW! The force is very … well powerful." Kagome said with wide eyes. Vincent nodded. "But if you can also just pull the trigger and it shoots, why cock it in the first place?"

"Cocking the gun sends a message to the target." Vincent said.

"What's the message?" Kagome asked with her head tilted innocently to the side. Vincent held out his hand and Kagome gave him back Cerberus. He aims Cerberus at the other demons and cocks it. The demons almost instantly left.

"I'm going to kill you," Vincent said like it was an everyday greeting. Kagome was slightly shock by how that phrase just rolled off his tongue. However, she knew that Vincent had a tough life so she didn't judge him. Vincent saw the sun rising in the horizon. The rising sun behind Kagome made her look angelic. 'Dawn already. I must take her back.' "Kagome we must go."

"Why?"

"The sun rising." Vincent said showing her. Kagome stares at the sun for a while then back at Vincent.

"Beautiful…right?"

"…Very," was the only word that same out of his mouth. Kagome smiles, got by his side and wrap her arms around him. Vincent put his arm around her with his cloak. "Ready?" Kagome nodded. As soon as her feet left the ground, she tightens her grip around Vincent again and had her eyes shut. **'Vincent, what did you think was beautiful?'** '……The sunrise' **'Really? You are a fool.'** 'What were you thinking Chaos?' **'Do I have to tell you?'** 'Chaos, we can't think this way. There are others who love her.' '**If you let me loose, then I can get rid of them for you.'** 'No. Now leave us.' Vincent shook his head slightly.

-0-0-0-0-

They got back to camp in 10 minutes. Thankfully it didn't look like anyone was awake yet. Vincent doesn't want anyone to see them together. He doesn't want anyone to think that they had something going on. He also wonders if Lucrecia was okay with this. 'Do I deserve a second chance?' Their feet touch the ground and Kagome opens her eyes. She slowly lets go of Vincent and he drops his arm as well. Kagome smiled at him then started to make her way to the dead campfire. Vincent watched as she started to make breakfast for everyone until he felt eyes on him. He turns around to see Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at him.

* * *

Hey people. :)

How are we? Hope you all are having a wonderful holiday. *hugs* So tell me what you think please. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. If you have any ideas for me, let me know.

Merry Christmas....Happy Kwanzaa.....Happy Hanukkaah.....Feliz Navidad.....and...*scraches head*.....Season Greetings. :)


	27. Chapter 27

He turns around to see Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at him. 'Great, just what I need.' **'Release me Vincent. I can take care of this.'**

"Strange Demon"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"State your purpose"

"Purpose?"

"With my miko"

"I didn't know she was yours" **'She is not his Vincent.'**

Sesshomaru place his hand on Tokijin's handle. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself."

Vincent puts his hand on Cerberus. "I was showing her how to shoot."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes more at Vincent. "Shoot? You mean how to use your weapon" Vincent nodded. "This Sesshomaru does not wish for you to show her such weapons. You are in our time now. She should learn how to use a sword not your weapon."

"Pardon me Lord Sesshomaru, but she wish to learn how to use a gun."

"You are in my time. My era…." Sesshomaru was keeping an eye on Kagome. With his eye on her, he was able to control his beast. "And you could harm her."

Vincent did not respond. He couldn't think with Chaos interrupting his thoughts. Then they heard Kagome. Sesshomaru and Vincent took their hands off their weapons.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome walk over to them. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"……"

"No? Okay well, can I make you some tea?"

"Hn"

"Great, I'll be right back then," Kagome said with a smile. She went back to the campfire and started to make Sesshomaru's tea. The others started to wake up now and were requesting what they want for breakfast.

"You don't even have to say a word and she understands you," Vincent said watching Kagome.

"That is why she is my miko," Sesshomaru said making it clear.

"Look…Lord Sesshomaru, Cloud asked me to not only help protect her but to train her as well," Vincent said clearly not afraid of him and neither was Chaos. Sesshomaru studied Vincent for a few minutes. 'This one is unafraid like the human who reeks of death.' **'Get rid of him.'** 'He already became my miko's friend and I do not wish to hurt her.' **'She'll get over it.'**

"If she still wish to learn your shooting then do it during the day. This Sesshomaru does not want to see you leave with my miko at night." **'The great demon Lord is getting soft.'** 'I am not. I just want to study his battle tactics.' **'I see. So you can end him in a fair fight.'** 'Indeed'

"I'll practice with her during the day," Vincent said then turns away from Sesshomaru. **'We are still taking her out.'** 'Silence Chaos' Vincent walked away from Sesshomaru and sat beside Cloud. Kagome came back to give Sesshomaru his tea. She gave him the tea and a smile. She told him if there was anything else he wants to just let her know and she walks back to the group. Sesshomaru watch Kagome go and tend to Rin and Shippo. He saw Vincent staring at Kagome also. 'I'm not a fool. I notice that you did not agree to not taking her out at night.' **'Talk to her.'** '…..' **'Tell her you know about her leaving with Vincent.'** Sesshomaru drank his tea as he thought about what his beast said.

"Hurry up and eat. We need to leave soon." Inuyasha said as he inhaled his food.

"Inuyasha, don't be so heartless. Make sure Kagome is feeling better first." Shippo said then Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"I am not heartless. And if you haven't notice, she is fine if she can make breakfast."

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy," Kagome said as she pick up Shippo and check his head. **BAM**

"Like I said, she is fine," Inuyasha said with a growl.

"That's what you get." Shippo said from Kagome's arms.

"I should have known it was too good to last," Kagome said as she shook her head at Inuyasha.

"What was too good?" Inuyasha ask as he picks himself off the ground.

"You"

"What do you mean me?"

"Forget it Inuyasha."

"Feh, typical."

They all started to pack up their stuff and Kagome was double checking that they had everything until she notice that Sesshomaru was walking her way. She got up and smile at him.

"Sesshomaru"

"Lady Kagome"

Kagome smile faded a little. The only time that Sesshomaru calls her by her name is when he is serious about something. 'Oh my, he added Lady to my name. I better show him the same respect.' Kagome cleared her throat, "Lord Sesshomaru" she added a small bow.

"This Sesshomaru has offered his alliance and protection." Kagome bit her lip. "However, This Sesshomaru cannot fulfill his alliance if his miko leaves at night." Kagome's eyes widen and she glances at Vincent.

"What the hell? Where did you go Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Kagome turn an irradiated glance at Inuyasha. "I'll tell you if you tell me where you go!"

Inuyasha blinked sort of surprise that she knows that he was gone last night. "I asked you first!" He growled back.

"Silence Inuyasha," Sesshomaru demanded and Inuyasha shut his mouth. Kagome turns back to Sesshomaru and looks down.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. It won't happen again." Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru. He nodded and started to walk away. He was going to lead today. Kagome quickly got her stuff and grab Rin's hand and followed Sesshomaru. Shippo jump on Kagome shoulder. "Come on you guys," Kagome called to the others who were still standing there. Where they surprise to hear Sesshomaru talk? Or was it that Kagome is following him like she truly _his_ miko and Rin was their child?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As they travel on, everyone can hear Inuyasha mumbles of frustration. "Stupid……brother……Kagome…..goes…….kill…..them."

"Inuyasha, it's hard to understand what you're saying," Kagome asked walking beside him now.

"Feh, why are you walking with me now? I thought you wanted to walk with my brother," Inuyasha said brother with distaste.

"So you don't want me to walk with you?" Kagome said about to make her way to Miroku and Sango.

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand. So Kagome kept her pace beside Inuyasha for a while. "So?"

"So what?"

"Where did you go last night?" Inuyasha asked eyeing Kagome closely. Tifa and Cloud was talking but when he heard Inuyasha asked Kagome where she went, he forgot what he was saying. Vincent glance at Kagome but didn't say anything.

"Kagome?"

"What Inuyasha?"

"Answer me. Where did you go and who were you with?"

"Inuyasha, you never answer me when I ask you where you go at night," Kagome said coolly. "But I'll tell you anyway. I was at open field with Vincent."

Inuyasha and Cloud turn to look at Vincent. Vincent just stared back at them. "And what were you to doing?" Inuyasha asked trough clinch teeth.

"What do you do with Kikyo?" Kagome asked wanting to see his reaction. Inuyasha's face turns slightly red. "I see…… Well, he was showing me how to use his gun."

"Oh well," Inuyasha looks away from Kagome as he thought. "Well, you didn't have to leave during the night. Something could have happen."

"Really? You know something could happen at our campsite but you wouldn't know that either because you're not there." Kagome watch Inuyasha's ears flatten a little. She knew she hurt his feelings a little so she decided to forget about it. "Let's not talk about this anymore Inuyasha. Okay?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile.

-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later…Inuyasha caught the scent of human blood. He ran off ahead and yelled for Miroku to follow him.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Human blood," Sesshomaru said.

"But there's no demonic aura," Sango said getting her Hiraikotsu ready.

"Bandits," Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome. Kagome squeezed Rin's hand, hugged Shippo and told them to stay with Jaken. She nodded at Sango and they ran after Inuyasha. Cloud, Tifa and Vincent went after then. Reno saw them leave and he put away his player.

"Yo, wait for me!"

They got to the village and saw bandits killing the men, and hitting the women while the children watched it all crying.

"Why you." Inuyasha yelled as he punches some of them.

"Absolutely disgraceful," Miroku hit one man on the head with his staff and tripping others that came at Sango.

"Filthy pig," Sango said pulling a bandit off one of the women who was pinned to the ground.

Kagome got most of the children out of harm's way and said, "Everything is going to be okay now. We are going to help you." Tifa helped Kagome get all the children in one place and they help them with their cuts and bruises. Cloud, Vincent and Reno punches the remaining bandits knocking them out almost completely. As Kagome used her healing power to heal the cuts on a little boy, she notices him looking around as he was searching for someone.

"Tell me what's wrong," she asked as his cut was completely healed.

"My mother and sister, I don't see them," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Where did you last see them?" Tifa asked.

"At our home"

"Where is that?" Kagome was thinking about going with Tifa.

"Over there," he said pointing at one of the huts.

"We'll go look for them," Kagome said leaving her bow and arrows since there were no demons. But she did grab a new bottle of water and tied it to her waist. She followed Tifa to the hut. They walk in and look around. Kagome saw the little girl on the floor and she went to check her breathing. Tifa went ahead to look for the mother. The girl is not breathing; Kagome put her ear to her chest, no heart beat. "No," Kagome whispered. Kagome put her hands on the girl's chest and pushed down 5 times, and then she put her mouth to the girl's and blew air in her. She did this for two minutes until she heard footsteps. She looks up to expect to see Tifa but she was knocked back and hit the floor hard. Tifa sudden came in and kick the bandit. He fell and laid there. Tifa went to check if he was completely unconscious but he grabs Tifa's ankles and yank her. He pulled some rope from his side and tied her ankles together. Tifa made to punch him but another man grabs her hands and covered her mouth. They tied her up.

"Stupid wench. We'll teach you a lesson once we get a clear path outta here."

Kagome got up and pulled the water out of her bottle and hit the men with her water whip. "Let her go!"

"Or what, little woman?"

"Or this," Kagome hit him full force with all the water she had knocking him down and she freezed him to the floor. The other man advance at Kagome, but she makes a quick turn right, avoids his hit and kick him on the back, sending him out of the hut. Kagome was so pleased with herself that she didn't even see a third man hiding in the other room. He grabs her from behind with one arm and covers her mouth with the other hand. "Inu," was all she manage to say. He tightens his grip on her. She couldn't do anything if she could not move her hands. She struggled for a while and look over at Tifa. Tifa mouth was covered with rope. Kagome let out a muffled scream but quickly stops when the man held a sword to her neck.

"Shhh, if you scream then I give you something to scream about."

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he went into the hut with the other close behind. "Why you, let her go."

"You beat my men," the bandit said touching Kagome's neck with his sword.

"Yeah, and I'm going to kill you if you don't move that sword from her neck," Inuyasha said furious with the man. Vincent raises his gun to the bandit and waited. Cloud went back out of the hut and goes around it to find another entrance. He goes in and drags Tifa out as the bandit is being distracted by Inuyasha and Vincent. He cuts Tifa's ropes and was about to go back in to get Kagome somehow but he was stopped by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walks in. He sees the man behind Kagome holding her and his sword at her neck.

"Kagome don't move," Sesshomaru said as he uses Tokijin to impale the bandit through his shoulder. Kagome did not move an inch and when she saw Tokijin go pass her (not through her) she closed her eyes. She heard the man drop his sword and grunts in pain. As soon as he lets go of Kagome, Sesshomaru swings Tokijin, sending the man out of the hut. Kagome just stood there with her eyes close then she falls to her knees breathing hard. Sesshomaru kneels down in front of her and said, "Miko are you injured?" Kagome looks up to Sesshomaru for a minute then she threw her arms around him. Sesshomaru didn't move.

"Sesshomaru…thank you," Kagome whispered then she gasps. "Oh no," She lets go of Sesshomaru and went back to the girl. She lifts her up slightly and checks again. Still nothing. Kagome looks and sees the boys watching her. "I'm so sorry," Kagome said and the boy started to cry. Kagome turns to Sesshomaru and gave him a pleading look. Sesshomaru didn't look away in time. 'Curses! Those eyes.'

"No miko" Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"But Sesshomaru, his sister, these people"

"Not our problem"

"But your Tenseiga"

"No"

"The Tenseiga, the sword that can save a hundred lives with one swing," Miroku said seeing the questioning looks on Cloud, Reno, Vincent and Tifa.

"The sword is no good if the wielder doesn't have compassion to save others," Inuyasha said as he watches his brother walk away.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded again as she went to his side. "Their lives were unfairly taken. The boy is all alone now." Kagome got in front of him now and is staring at his eyes. "Please."

Sesshomaru turns his head away from looking at Kagome and he closed his eyes. 'Do I give her what she wants?' **'You already said no.'** 'Did you see her face?' **'If you give in then you are getting soft. Do you really think you can save all of these human's lives?'**

"Sesshomaru you can save them. I believe in you." Kagome's words hit him hard and Tenseiga started to pulsate. He looks at her and gives her a small nod. Kagome's face lit up. She told everyone to get all the dead together. Once they got them together outside laying down on the ground Sesshomaru looks down to all the people on the ground. Tenseiga pulsate again, he squints his eyes to see the pall-bearer imps that take away the souls of the dead. He grasp Tenseiga's handle and pulls it out. Instead of a blade, everyone saw a blue light. Sesshomaru swings the sword right above the people, slicing through the imps. He sheathes his sword back to his side and waited. Slowly all the people that died started to opens their eyes and got up from the ground. The women and children of the village ran toward their husbands and fathers. The girl that Kagome was trying to save earlier, go up and ran to her brother and mother. All the villagers were happy, grateful and thank Kagome. Kagome asked if there was anything else they could do to help. The villagers insisted that they did enough but Miroku offered to help by rebuilding some of the huts that there damage. So Inuyasha, Miroku, Cloud, Reno and Vincent help by rebuilding some of the huts while Sango, Kagome, and Tifa help the women with the children. Sesshomaru "deposed" of the bandits that were tied up by Inuyasha and Miroku. They all work so hard that it was almost sunset when Rin and Shippo said that they were hungry and sleepy. So the villagers made a big feast for them as a thank you for saving their lives. The couple with the biggest home also let them stay the night.

"Isn't it wonderful to sleep indoors every now and then?" Kagome said not really talking to anybody.

"It is but we sleep comfortably almost every night anyway," Shippo said happily.

"Yes Shippo but tonight all of us get to sleep comfortably together," Kagome added with a smile.

Kagome lay down with Rin and Shippo. They fell asleep almost instantly. Sango lay down beside them and Mirko was close behind. Reno was about to make his way to Kagome but Cloud pulled him back by his ponytail.

"Ahh Damn!"

"You don't belong there," Cloud said in a low threaten tone. Inuyasha was at a corner watching.

"Neither do you," Inuyasha put in his two cents.

"Shhh!" Tifa said to the three of them as she lay down beside Kagome. "Take your bickering outside," she added making them shut up. Vincent was at the doorway looking outside. 'I wonder when Cloud is going to interrogate me about Kagome?' **'Don't tell me you are worried?'** 'No. I'm not worried.' **'Good. 'Cause we can take out Cloud anytime.'** 'Cloud is our friend you fool and I don't want him to think that I'm taking her away from him.' **'Then ask him to share.'** Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head. He turns to see Reno giving up and laying down next to Miroku and Cloud was next to Tifa. Vincent then looks outside to see Sesshomaru walking around. He leans his head back and looks up. 'She got Sesshomaru to give these people a second chance but do I deserve a second chance?'

-0-0-0-0-

_Dream_

"_So what are we doing here daddy?"_

"_Some people want to see just how special my little princess is," her father said lying to her._

"_Why me?"_

"_I don't know why princess. I wish I knew," her father said with sad eyes as he looks down at his daughter. Just then they heard a teenage shout out her name._

"_KAGOME!" the now 18 year old blondish hair boy came running to her and her father. He did a quick bow to her father then asked, "Why did you bring her back?"_

"_Kagome dear, please go through that door and wait for me." Her father pointed to the door that was just a waiting room._

"_Okay daddy. Nice to meet you." Kagome bowed to the teenager and walked away. Kagome opened the door, went in and waited for a few minutes. Then the teen went into the waiting room. He looked a little upset. He just stood there thinking. He finally made up his mind._

"_Kagome, do you remember me?"_

"_Am I supposed to?" _

"_I'm your knight. Remember?" He kneed down to her level and looked into her eyes._

"_My knight?" As soon as those words left her mouth, Kagome's head was hurting her. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_My head," she had her hands to her head._

"_That's it! I'm going to hide you and don't come looking for me or your father." He grabs her hand and walks out of the waiting room and avoiding the company personal._

"_But why? Where are you hiding me? Are you coming back for me?"_

"_I'm trying to save you. I don't want you to leave your hiding spot until your father or I come and get you." He went up the stairs since there are no cameras there. He was practically dragging Kagome. _

"_Wait! I can't go that fast."_

_He stops and picks up Kagome, carrying her bridal style as he search for the perfect hideout. "I'll carry you…….So you don't remember me?"_

"_No, not really. Sorry."_

"_This makes the third time I introduce myself to you."_

"_The third time? So we met before."_

"_Yes. Remember Kagome, try to remember. I'm your knight. I'm Rufus."_

_Kagome's head was throbbing now. "Rufus?"_

"_Yes," Rufus smiled at her for a minute but his expression quickly changes. "Does your head hurt? Kagome?"_

_Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…_

_End Dream_

Kagome opens her eyes and yawns. She gets up and looks around. 'Well that wasn't so bad,' she thought.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!"

"You're awake already?"

"I guess."

"It's still dark. Go back to sleep. You need the rest."

Kagome laid back down and stared at Inuyasha. She was smiling at him. Inuyasha raised his brow at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, was I smiling?.....It's just…well…you're here," Kagome said and closed her eyes. She went back to sleep.

"I'll try to by your side Kagome but," Inuyasha started to say.

"No," Cloud was awake also. "No buts with her. Either you stay with her always or not at all." Cloud said.

"You don't know all about me or what I feel."

"I may not know what you feel but I know that you're hurting her feelings……………..and you're going to break her heart."

* * *

This one is shorter than the last. Hope ya'll like. This is for Sesshomaru & Kagome lovers. Need some help with the next chapter. You got good ideas? Let me hear them. Thanks for rerading. A very Merry Christmas to all. I hope you got what you wanted for christmas. Bye.


	28. Chapter 28

_Dream_

_Rufus finally found the room he was looking for. He used his master key to get in. He puts down Kagome and leads her to the closet._

"_Kagome stay here. "_

"_Where are we? Whose room is this?"_

"_Genesis is out on a mission so he should not be back in a while. Hide here until I come and get you."_

"_You will come back soon, right?" Kagome said as she grabs his hand. "I don't like being alone."_

"_I will come back soon." Rufus squeezed her hand. "Now stay here and be absolutely quiet."_

_Kagome nodded and let's go of Rufus. He closes the closet door and went outside the room and locks the door back. Kagome sat in the closet and waited and waited and waited. She fell asleep in the closet. Kagome was then awakened by someone talking in the room. She looks through the crack of the door and sees a man with a long red leather coat. He had deep red hair and blue eyes. She saw him put his red bladed sword in a case and put it away. Kagome saw him pull a book out and sat at his desk. _

"_When the war of the beast brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky._

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_

_Kagome watch the man as he stares at his book. He continues._

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
we seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
the wandering soul knows no rest."_

_Kagome was leaning against the closet door. She was eagerly waited for him to continue but she fell out of the closet. The man looks her way. He closed his book and got up from his seat. _

"_Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"_

"_I'm sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gave him a small bow. "Um…Rufus told me to hide in here."_

"_So you are Higurashi's daughter. I assume this is a way of Sephiroth showing off."_

"_Who?"_

"_All hale Sephiroth. The great hero. Wait…you said that Rufus hid you here."_

"_Yes he hid me here."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't..."_

"_Genesis? Are you back from you're…" A man with straight black hair and a wide sword came into the room. "Why is there a girl in your room?"_

"_Angeal, my friend, this is Higurashi's daughter, Kagome." _

"_Ah yes, the one our hero saved," Angeal kneed down to Kagome level. "May I ask what you are doing in here dear?"_

"_She said Rufus hid her here," Genesis answered for her._

"_Rufus? Why?"_

"_She doesn't know."_

_They stared at Kagome for a minute. Kagome was starting to regret falling out of the closet. She was thinking of something to say so they would stop staring at her. _

"_What was that? The book you were reading?" Kagome asked Genesis._

"_Did you like it?" Kagome nodded. "It's called LOVELESS. Did you understand it?" Kagome shook her head. "Many don't….perhaps I will give you a copy and you study it. Alright?" Kagome nodded. _

"_Genesis, we should take her to her father," Angeal said and Kagome was happy to hear it._

"_Yes please, but Rufus said.." Kagome was cut off by Rufus entering the room now._

"_Damn you're back too soon." Rufus said looking at Genesis. A file fell out of Rufus' hand. Genesis picked it up and looks through it. He reads a few pages and looks down to Kagome._

"_I see. So what is your plan Rufus? Destroy all the files and move her and her family to a safe place." _

"_Exactly"_

"_Great plan however, you forgot something."_

"_What?"_

"_Your father is the president." Genesis said and Rufus rolled his eyes at him. "Young Master Rufus, your father knows all and I'm positive that Hojo is coming for her right now." As soon as Genesis close his mouth there was a knock at the door. He went to it and opened it. _

"_I'm here for the girl," the man with long black hair and glasses said. Kagome's father was behind him and he called for her. Kagome ran to her father and hugged him._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Princess"_

"_Daddy, I met some nice people."_

"_That's good, Princess," her father looks at Rufus, Genesis and Angeal. "Kagome, you must go with Professor Hojo now," her father said regrettably. Kagome looks at the man named Hojo._

"_But daddy….he looks……. Creepy," Kagome said and she heard a muffled laugh from Rufus. _

"_Princess, what did I say about judging a book by the cover?"_

"_Sorry daddy"_

"_Now…go with Hojo…and he will return you to me," her father hugged her. He didn't want to let go. Hojo tap him on the shoulder and he let her go. _

"_Come now my dear," Hojo held out his hand. "I just want to test you." Kagome took his hand and they walk out of the room. Everyone followed them outside the room. Kagome turned around to see her father and her knight and she wonders why they have a worried look on their faces._

_End Dream_

"Don't let me go," Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes. She was alone in the hut. Vincent was at the door way still. She gets up and walks to him.

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

"They're out there, helping the villagers you saved."

"I saved? No Sesshomaru helped them."

"Because of you," Vincent said making Kagome blush a little. "Who's letting you go?" Vincent asked. Kagome got up and got her stuff together.

"It was just a dream, nothing to worry about," Kagome said with a smile. "Vincent lets practice today."

"If you want to."

"Of course I do! Just let me get ready and we can find a good place to practice"

Vincent left her alone and he walked around, picking up pieces of wood and other small objects so she could use as target practice. After a while, Kagome came running to Vincent. "I'm ready."

Vincent and Kagome walk a little away from the village. They were followed by Inuyasha, Cloud, Reno and Tifa. Vincent set up the pieces of wood and turn back to Kagome.

"I was told that you are a great archer. Show me your aim." Vincent ordered. Inuyasha handed Kagome her bow and arrows. Kagome take aim, she pulls back the string and arrow.

"Hit the mark," she said as she lets go of the arrow. Bulleye. She shoots again and again. Hitting the target each time. When she was out of arrows, she turns to look at Vincent. "So did I pass?"

"Damn!" was the only word that came out of Reno's mouth.

"You're pretty good," Tifa said.

"She is the best," Cloud said.

Vincent just nodded. "You pass," he said then he pulls out Cerberus and gives it to her. "Now shoot with this" Kagome took Cerberus from Vincent. Cloud got her arrows and gave them back to her. Kagome put them away then took aim again. With both hand on Cerberus and eyes open she looks at her target. She squeeze the trigger and *Bang* she destroys the target. "Again," Vincent said. *Bang* she destroys the next target and the next one and the next one. Once all her targets are gone she looks at Vincent again. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," Vincent said hiding his pleased look. **'Not Bad! She hits all targets and all you can say is not bad.' **

"Babe, you're pretty damn good," Reno said getting glares from both Inuyasha and Cloud.

"I think you are good enough with your arrows Kagome," Inuyasha said giving her back her bow and arrows and taking Vincent's gun from her. Inuyasha shove Cerberus back to Vincent. "She doesn't need this," Inuyasha said in a low growl.

"Inuyasha, don't be like that. I had fun," Kagome said with her hand on her hips. She turns back at Vincent, "Thank you Vincent."

"Let's go, Kagome," Inuyasha said getting in between her and Vincent. They walked back to the village and got their stuff together.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They were walking down a path almost in silence. Miroku, Kagome and Sango were walking about where they should go. Miroku was in between them and he was surprisingly behaving himself. Until

"So Kagome, what are your plains for your birthday?" Miroku said stretching his arms.

"Don't you usually go home the day before and come back that evening?" Sango said glancing over at Inuyasha.

"I haven't really thought about it much. I was thinking just staying here but I just have to see my mom on my birthday."

"Are you going to have a little celebration?" Miroku asked looking around.

"A party sounds like a wonderful idea," Sango said thinking of planning a small party for her here also.

"Yes, there is cake and presents and my friends from school would come over and my family would embarrass me in front of them."

"It's too bad we can't go. I would have a lovely time with you and your friends," Miroku said now unable to control himself. He was imagining how Kagome's friends look. He did think that Kagome was pretty and the clothes she wore sometimes leave little to the imagination. So he was having fun imagining her friends and before he knew it. His hand reached for her bottom then Sango's.

"AHHH," Kagome and Sango screamed. "Miroku!" Kagome screamed then slaps him. "Monk!" Sango screamed then slaps him.

"Forgive me, it's the cursed hand." Miroku now has two red handprints on each cheek.

"You perverted monk," Inuyasha pulls Kagome away from him.

"It's the curse of the hand I tell you!"

"It's not only that hand that is cursed" Inuyasha said. Sango grab hold of Miroku's ear and pulled him aside.

"Ow ow ow, Sango dear you're pulling a little hard." Miroku said keeping up with her pace.

"You obviously haven't learned yet to keep your hands to yourself," Sango said as she pulled harder.

"Oh Miroku, he was doing so good too" Kagome said not really taking to anyone.

"Are you kidding me? That perverted monk will never learn." Inuyasha said looking back at Miroku.

"I know its hard teaching an old dog new tricks, but with a lot of practice I think it's possible." Inuyasha didn't say anything. So Kagome took that as a sign. "You're such a good boy," Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and he heard muffled laughs behind him. "Would you stop treating me like a dog?" Inuyasha then turns around to glare at the ones laughing at him.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I was just kidding but don't you stand there and tell me you don't like this," Kagome reached up to grab his ear and rub them. Inuyasha closed his easy for a moment. 'Oh yes he likes that' Kagome thought. She lets him go and she thought that she saw a disappointed look at Inuyasha's face. As they walked, Rin was getting tired and a little over heated. Kagome picks her up so she didn't have to walk and Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder.

"Man, its hot today," Shippo said fanning himself. "Kagome do think we can rest a bit."

"That sounds like a great idea, Shippo," Kagome smiled at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

"WHAT?"

"Let's rest for a bit."

"Now?"

"Yes, its hot and we're tried."

"Feh, fine"

They stop but at a bad place. There were no trees for shade. Kagome took out some chips and cookies and past it around to everyone. Tifa took out some water and juice but they were no longer cold or cool.

"Kagome, do you mind?" Tifa showed her the juice that is meant for Rin and Shippo.

"Oh course," Kagome took the juice and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and blows out her mouth. The juice started to get very cold. She handed it to Rin and the other to Shippo. They drank some and Kagome heard a relieve and satisfied "ahhh" from the both of them. She did the same to the other's drinks. As they sat down and resting a little, Reno thought it was getting boring again. So Reno, being Reno, thought he should make it interesting.

"Kagome, I have a serious question to ask you." Reno said getting up from his spot and sitting down next to her. Inuyasha cut his eyes at him as he sat down.

"Go ahead and ask me then."

"Uh? ….. it's a little hard to ask," Reno said trying to pull off the innocent look. Kagome leaned closer to him, "Take your time then."

"Kagome," Reno now was holding her hand. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Kagome blinked, "Date?" Reno nodded. Kagome started to blush and she smiled. "Um…sure."

"What the hell is a date?" Inuyasha asked looking at the both of them. Reno looks at Inuyasha a little surprised.

"You don't know what a date is?" Reno asked him. Kagome shook her head at Reno.

"Inuyasha, a date is something like…well…for example, Reno just asked to take me on a date. So we would go somewhere,"

"Alone" Reno added his input.

"Yes, alone. We would go somewhere and um…. eat and just have fun enjoying each other's company."

"I would get her flowers and chocolates and whatever she wants," Reno also added with an innocent smile. Inuyasha wasn't liking the sound of this date.

"And at the end of the date, Reno would take me back home. But in this case back with you guys."

"But before I do that, I get my good night kiss," Reno just had to add his two cents. Kagome put her head down into her hands. "Reno, why did you do that?" Kagome asked shaking her head.

"No date!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome's head pop up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO Date."

"And when did you get a say so in this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha starting to get upset.

"I said NO." Inuyasha growled again. Kagome had enough. "Inuyasha, Sit boy" *BAM*

Kagome stood up, "You can't tell me who I can or can't go on a date with."

"Fine! Go on your stupid date," Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome got her bag and swings it over her shoulders and walked away from Inuyasha and going down the path. Inuyasha watch her go, then turns his attention to Reno. "Go on your stupid date but I'll be watching you, my little red haired friend," Inuyasha said with a deadly tone.

"I'll give you plenty to watch," Reno said being a smart ass.

"Reno," Cloud called to him breaking up the potential fight between Inuyasha and Reno. "Don't forget what I told you the other night."

Reno checks to make sure he has his eletrco-mag rod. Then he takes it out of Cloud's sight. "I didn't forget."

"Um…Inuyasha?"

"What Miroku?"

"If Naraku is targeting Koga and Kagome for the remaining jewel shards, shouldn't we stay with her?" Miroku said getting up and started down the path again.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled then started to go after her. They rest followed Inuyasha. Miroku got beside Reno.

"So what else happens on a date?" Miroku asked him and Reno's "innocent" smile started to form on his face.

"Well………."

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
So what is going to happen next?.......


	29. Chapter 29

HELLO EVERYONE!!! Thought I was dead or something right? No, I'm not dead. Just being a mommy and a little heartbroken still. Good new though, Nyssa is helping me smile again. :) And get my imagination juices going again. I hope y'all enjoy and please forgive my absence. I promise to put a smile back on my face and write my story to distract me. Thanks for reading and let me know what ya think.

* * *

They found a good clear spot surrounded by trees. Cloud started to set up the tent but Kagome stopped him.

"No Cloud, it is such a warm night and we can't catch the cool breeze if we are in the tent."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "If you say so." Cloud left the tent in the bag and took out the sleeping bag instead. Kagome helped Cloud set out the sleeping bags while Sango and Tifa made a quick dinner.

After they ate, everyone lied down, talked, and gazed at the stars. Kagome slowly fell asleep between Sango and Tifa. As she lay there, she started to dream again. A dream about her knight and other best friend, who couldn't be with her today.

~Dream~

Little Kagome was waiting for her friends at the park as she usually did. She was sitting on the swing, looking down and kicking the dirt until hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" came an all too familiar voice. Kagome smiled.

"Zack!" Kagome squealed.

Zack smiled and he took his hands off of Kagome's eyes. "How did you know?" He asked, still holding on to the bright smile on his face.

"How can I not know my friend?"  
"Hey what about me?" Cloud asked with a playful frown on his face.

"You're my friend too, Cloud. I could never forget you." Kagome said then giving Cloud a hug.

"I could never forget you either." Cloud's voice drifted away.

~End Dream~

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She looks toward Cloud and smiled. He will always be there for her and she will never forget him. Kagome looks up the tree and didn't see Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha,'_ Kagome thought, feeling confused on where he could be.

Just then she saw a small group of glowing snake-like demons go past the trees. It was Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome was about to lay back down but she got up instead and followed the soul collector.

Little did she know, a pair of eyes was watching her as she left the camp site.

Kagome followed the soul collectors through the trees for what seemed to be an hour until she reached what she was looking for. In the distance, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing together alone by a large bolder. Kagome hid behind a bush, watching them.

They just seem to be talking. Kagome was not close enough to hear what being said. She just sat there watching them, as if she could read their lips.

'_Yeah, right… I wonder what are they talking about? Why do they always have to be alone? And at night? It just doesn't look very good,'_ Kagome thought as she watched them. Kagome debated with herself, believing that it was wrong to spy, but she was worried for Inuyasha. She was about to turn to go back to camp, figuring that it was pointless for her to be in this position over and over again.

However, when she stood up to go; she saw Inuyasha pull Kikyo into an embrace. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him, holding each other very close and tight. Kagome frowned at them, including herself for following after Inuyasha. Kagome caught Kikyo's eye before she turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

Kagome thought that she should announce her presence to Inuyasha, that she was watching them but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha and kissed him. If it were possible to hear a person's heart shatter into pieces, surely Inuyasha and Kikyo would hear it, even her mother would have heard it in the present day.

Kagome held her chest, swearing that she was in physical pain from the emotional break. _'I knew it. They can never be separated. They are meant to be together… How could I be so stupid to think I could come between them?'_ Kagome thought as she backed away from her hiding place.

She turned away in defeat and began to walk back. She was so distracted by what she seen and how she could imagine her heart pieces tingling down her chest, that she was not paying attention to where she was going. She was walking almost blindly, barely finding effort to step over raised tree roots and around bushes. Kagome did, however, walk right into Vincent, who had blocked her way from straying too far.

"Oh Vincent! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Kagome apologized, yet couldn't bring herself to look directly at him.

"Quite alright but where are you going?" He questioned.

"Back to sleep. Where else?"

"Camp is that way," Vincent said nodding behind her. Kagome turned around in confusion.

"It is?" Kagome asked, suddenly feeling very turned-around. Vincent nodded.

"Want me to escort you back?"

"S-sure," Kagome nodded moving beside Vincent, and resumed walking with him.

As they walked back to camp, Vincent kept glancing down at Kagome. Kagome was still thinking about what she witnessed between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She had a glazed look over her eyes. Vincent noticed that her eyes were watering, and he knew it wasn't the air.

'_**Ask her what's wrong.'**_

'_It's none of our business.'_

'_**You are not going to get anywhere like that.'**_

Vincent cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can help you with, Kagome?" He asked her, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt.

Kagome blinked away her tears, and rubbed her eyes, hoping to cover it up as sleep. She looked up at Vincent. "Help me?"

"You seem distracted. If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"Oh. Sure, Vincent. Thank you, but I'm fine." Kagome put out the best smile she could muster. It didn't reach her eyes as it usually did.

'_**She is lying.'**_

'_I know that.'_

'**Get her to tell us.'**

'_Come on, Chaos, you know as well as I do what is bothering her.'_

'_**That idiot Inuyasha can't see she loves him.'**_

'_Let's not bring that up Chaos.' _

They returned to camp without encountering anything. Kagome thanked Vincent for escorting her and bid good night to him. She laid back down with Shippo and Rin without rousing them. Vincent stood by a tree and watched Kagome go back to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, the group was making their way back to Kaede's Village so Kagome could head back home in time for her birthday. Kagome acted like everything was great. Like she didn't even see Inuyasha with Kikyo last night. She was smiling, talking and laughing with Shippo and Rin. No one knew, as far as she knew. Reno went beside Kagome and put his arm around her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kagome returned the smile that he gave her.

Cloud and Inuyasha shot Reno their signature death glares. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him in his own threatening way.

"About our date, where would you like to go, Kagome?"

"I am not very picky, Reno, so anywhere is nice." Kagome stated, causing Reno to smirk.

Chaos was nagging at Vincent to let him take over.

'_**Let me take over Vincent.'**_

'_Would you be quiet.'_

'_**I want to rip his arm off and knock that smirk off his face.'**_

"Ya well, since there is not much we can do here, how about I take you to the movies and a nice place to eat when we get back to the present?" Reno suggested.

"Whatever you like Reno," Kagome smiled, feeling a tad better inside with the distraction he was giving her. She glanced at Inuyasha then focus back on Reno. "Reno, we can start our date here too you know."

"How is that?" Reno said with is eyebrow raised. He looked around and said, "There is nothing to do here."

"Well, what we are doing is nice. Just walking together and talking. Getting to know each other."

Their conversation carried on and Cloud's face showed fury towards Reno. _'Why that no good little! I knew bringing him was a bad idea. Always have to make a move on some girl. No, Kagome is not just some girl, she is … she's…'_

Cloud glared at the back of Reno's head as Reno and Kagome started to pull ahead of everyone else. Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome closely and wondered why she agreed to 'date' this Reno mortal.

'_This Sesshoumaru will not allow his miko to court an unfit human.'_

'_**Do something about it.'**_

'_In good timing.'_

Inuyasha also watched Kagome continue to walk and talk with Reno. His eyebrow was twitching each time they got closer and closer. He balled up his fist at hearing Kagome let out a giggle. Reno lowered his arm from around Kagome's shoulders to her waist and that is when Inuyasha let out a threatening growl.

"Grrrr," Inuyasha growled as he moved in between Kagome and Reno, breaking them apart.

"What is your problem, man?" Reno asked, wondering why he just decided to butt-in as he was getting Kagome to open up more.

"Don't get to close or you'll regret it!" Inuyasha threatened through his teeth clench, fangs bearing. A scent caught his nose. _'Hold on, this scent is familiar.'_

"Whatever dude, you just wait when we go on our date. Right, Kagome?" Reno looked around Inuyasha to face Kagome, but she was not even paying attention to them. She was looking directly ahead. There was a figure on the ground, a few yards away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome voice was not as clear as it always was. She couldn't look away from the figure. She pointed at it and Inuyasha followed her finger to see a woman dresses in white and red.

"Is that…?" Kagome wasn't sure and she didn't want to get Inuyasha all worked up.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered then he ran to her side. _'Her scent is slightly different. Why?'_

Kagome broke her gaze away from Inuyasha as he lifted her slightly to see if she was alright. Even though her mind is telling her to run away or not pay attention to them; her heart told her to do the right thing and help. Sango and Miroku saw Kagome hurry ahead to help them and they felt sorry for her.

Sesshoumaru saw the situation to his advantage. _'If Inuyasha still have feelings toward the dead miko then my miko will eliminate him.'_

Cloud also saw this as a good thing for him. _'Yeah yeah, break her heart more so she can see that you don't care for her like I do.'_

Vincent saw hurt in Kagome's eyes when she looked away from Inuyasha. He could tell that she was placing her feelings aside to help the other woman.

As Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha and Kikyo, her feelings took a drastic change when she saw Kikyo open her eyes. Kikyo opened her eyes and they were pitch black, not the dark brown that they should be.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said wanting to point out the change in Kikyo but a sword quickly materializes beside Kikyo.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome, "What?" Kikyo grabs the sword and thrust it at Inuyasha, penetrating his shoulder. Inuyasha grunted in pain and surprise. Kagome circled her hands and pull the water out if ground and hit Kikyo, knocking her away from Inuyasha and onto a tree. Kagome then made a fist causing the water to freeze Kikyo to the tree. Kikyo glared at Kagome. Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked while looking over his wound.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha was staring at Kikyo and she laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you idiot!" Kikyo laughed some more.

"Kikyo, why?" Inuyasha asked not yet realizing it was a trick. He took a few steps closer to Kikyo.

"No Inuyasha, you are injured," Kagome yelled as she pulled on him to stop.

"Inuyasha, that is not Lady Kikyo," Miroku extended his staff to stop Inuyasha.

"Just look at her eyes, Inuyasha," Sango ordered as she ready herself with her Hiraikotsu. Sango eyed Kikyo and was daring her to move. Kikyo narrows her eyes at everyone as she broke the ice holding her to the tree. Kikyo lounge forward toward Kagome about to strike her with the sword. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Kikyo but Inuyasha stopped it from hitting her.

"Kagome!" Cloud yelled jumping in front of her and blocking her from view. He blocks Kikyo's attack with his Buster sword and pushed her back.

"Hey you, back off! You got a problem with her or something?" Reno also stepping in with his Electro-mag rod out and on his shoulder. Kikyo swung the sword again at Kagome and Cloud counter it.

"Why you…" Cloud was about to strike her with his sword, Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to save Kikyo.

"Inuyasha you fool! She is attacking Kagome!" Cloud yelled in frustration.

"I will handle it!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. Kikyo took her advantage to throw her sword towards Kagome. In a blink of an eye the sword was shot off course and it landed on the ground. Kagome looked toward Vincent; he had Cerberus aiming at the sword.

"Vincent…Thank you," Kagome said weakly. Vincent put away Cerberus and nodded.

'_**Good job buddy, good job'**_

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was trying her best to land a hit on him but Inuyasha stopped her. He unsheath his Tetsusaiga as it transformed and pointed it towards Kikyo.

"What is the meaning of this Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo just looked at him. His hand trembled and he lowered his Tetsusaiga. "Damn it all, I can't do it!" Inuyasha yelled and his sword transformed back. He put away his sword and stared at Kikyo. He didn't know what to do. How can he kill this imposter when it looks exactly like Kikyo? This time a bow and arrows appeared next to Kikyo. She took aim at Inuyasha's heart.

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo said as she was about to let go of the arrow when a sacred arrow went past Inuyasha and struck Kikyo on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome with her bow out.

"Stay away from him!" Kagome yelled at the imposter.

Kikyo screamed, her shoulder split opened and her arm was replaced by demon-like arms. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"Naraku wants you, you stupid girl!" The arms went for Kagome. Everyone acted to stop Kikyo.

Vincent shot at the arms. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. Miroku strike some with his staff. Reno used his Electro-mag rod to hit some. Cloud slice through some with his buster sword. Tifa hit and kick some off course. Even little Shippo used his fox fire to help his mother figure.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha also destroyed some. With each and every attack, the arms multiplied and distracted them more. Sesshomaru used Tokijin and with one swipe, he destroyed Kikyo. Before Kikyo completely disintegrated, she laughed out loud.

"Played right into our trick!" was the fake Kikyo's last words. Everyone turned quickly towards Kagome. Kagome was scooped up my Kagura and they ascending in the air on her feather.

"Fools! You should have known it was a trap!" Kagura yelled as she held her grip on Kagome.

"Let me go Kagura!" Kagome yelled, struggling in her grip.

"You wind witch, give her back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome!" Cloud screamed thinking it was stupid of him not watching her.

'_**She is getting away Vincent! Let me take over!'**_

"Very well," Vincent said and the spot where his protomateria started to glow blue. Vincent was engulfed with the blue glow. As the glow faded, Vincent was nowhere to be seen. Instead was Chaos, who bore a close resemblance to Vincent.

He stood a foot taller, blue skin with scars on his face, glowing yellow eyes, and fangs peeking out from his lips. The clothes Vincent wore changed only slightly, morphing to a more skin-like substance across his covered flesh, and moving around a glowing blue material in his chest, over where the heart would be. The cape developed in to wings that of a demon. Even Cerberus changed, adjusting to the powers of Chaos. The metal components barely changed, yet remained.

Chaos spread his wings and flew up after Kagura. Everyone watched Chaos in fright. Cloud, Reno and Tifa knows of Chaos and what he is capable of doing. Chaos got to Kagura.

"**Let her go,"** Chaos ordered with bearing fangs.

"Who are you? What sort of demon are you?" Kagura yelled out, with fear in her voice. The yellow glow of his eyes what telling her that she will die if she doesn't do what he says. Kagura's grip on Kagome was slacking and Kagome moved to look at who Kagura was talking to. At first, Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of Chaos. She stared at him and into his yellow eyes. After a minute, Kagome's eyes soften and reached out for him. Kagome reached so far that she fell off the feather. Kagome screamed as she fell. Chaos drives down and catches Kagome. He held Kagome close to him as his wings flap slowly keeping them up in the air.

'_Great, I better try to get her back or Naraku will know I let her go easily.' Kagura thought. 'I better put up a fight.'_

"Dance of Blades," Kagura yelled, waving her fan, spending blades of wind towards Chaos. Chaos covered Kagome with his wings. He aimed Cerberus to Kagura and shoots. Kagura was hit in the arm, chest and legs. She fell back, off her feather and hit the ground hard. Chaos descended down onto the ground and landed. He let Kagome go.

"V-Vincent?" Kagome asked puzzled by his transformation.

"**No"**

Kagome blinked, "No?"

"**I am Chaos"**

"Oh …So you are Chaos," Kagome said still staring at him. Chaos was starting to feel awkward with Kagome staring at him like that. He looked where Kagura fell so he can finish her off but he sees a boy with white hair and purple eyes appear next to Kagura in a barrier.

"**Who is that?" **Chaos questioned and Kagome turned around to look.

"That is Hakudoshi," Kagome said watching him get Kagura in the barrier.

"Kagura, did you get a piece of him?" Hakudoshi asked her, his voice devoid of emotion or care.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I DID?" Kagura yelled, enraged with Hakudoshi.

"We can't trust you, can we Kagura?" Hakudoshi looked away from Kagura, sending her off in the barrier. "I'll just have to do it myself," Hakudoshi said running toward Chaos with his staff blade.

Chaos moved Kagome behind him to block her from danger. **"I will destroy you,"** Chaos dashed forward toward Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi moved quickly to the side and pass Chaos. As he passed, he managed to cut into Chaos' side.

Chaos roared in anger as he turned to strike Hakudoshi but to no avail, he had gotten away. Chaos looked down to his side and saw the gash. He roared again, his eyes glowing with a fiercer intensity.

"Kagome get away from him!" Cloud yelled as he ran to her. Kagome just stood there watching Chaos.

"Kagome! Get away from that demon!" Inuyasha yelled with Tetsusaiga in hand. Everyone came running to Kagome and Chaos. Sesshomaru with Tokijin out and ready to kill Chaos.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Kagome yelled and got in front of Chaos with her arms out trying to block him.

"Miko remove yourself from him," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Sesshomaru please don't hurt him, its Vincent," Kagome pleaded.

"But Vincent is not in control Kagome," Cloud said. "Don't hurt her Chaos." He warned the winged man.

Kagome frown at everyone. _'How can they think that he is bad? He just saved me from Kagura and Hakudoshi.'_ Kagome turned around and looked into Chaos' yellow eyes.

"Chaos, thank you for saving me," Kagome said, embracing Chaos in a hug.

Chaos stood there for a minute, almost perplexed, then slowly put his arms around Kagome, returning the embrace. There was a blue glow that surrounded both Chaos and Kagome. Kagome had her eyes closed while she hugged Chaos, unaware of the aura. When the glow disappeared, Vincent was standing there in place of Chaos, with his arms around Kagome.


End file.
